Dark Blue
by youre-a-toaster
Summary: Kurt is sick of being pushed around at McKinley and is encouraged by his family to make a transfer. Will he find someone to make all of the pain worth it? ...Most probably. Eventual Klaine. T to M.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I was having a ridiculously long bubble bath today and this little idea popped into my head. I have a rough idea in my mind, but I'm mainly just going along with it. This is my first fanfiction, so I appreciate any and all reviews/constructive criticism. But yeah... Hope you enjoy :) And most of my chapters will probably be much longer than this, but I just want to get this down and out there. Will be eventual Klaine. Rated T because I'm not completely sure how the ratings work but I'm almost positive I won't be writing smut. I don't own Glee, and Jack's Mannequin owns Dark Blue, which is the song this is named after. And that's about it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, man, you alright?" Finn's voice broke through the white noise in Kurt's head.<p>

Kurt looked up from the plate of untouched food in front of him, he was in the lunch room in McKinley. The table was filled with half of New Directions, he could hear Mercedes and Quinn next to him, they were laughing about something that Kurt may have once been interested in. He just wasn't interested anymore.

He was too tired to laugh, too tired to talk about nothing, even the chore of waking up every morning was tiring. He was exhausted. Exhausted of the nightmares and Karofsky's threats, exhausted of flinching when someone shut a locker and jumping whenever someone tried to talk to him. He wanted out. He was sick and tired of being put down every minute of every day for being who he was, but, most of all, he was sick and tired of being sick and tired. He felt trapped in a vicious spiralling circle where no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't change a thing.

"Kurt?"

He shook his head to clear his mind, "Sorry, Finn, what were you saying?" Kurt tried to focus on the boy opposite him, pushing aside his niggling thoughts and putting on the bravest face he could muster.

"Are you alright? You seem..." His voice trailed off as his eyes bore searchingly into Kurt's, as though expecting his true feelings to magically paint themselves onto his face.

_'I'm miserable,'_ Kurt wanted to scream, but almost as a reflex, a mumbled "I'm fine," had already left his lips.

Finn pursed his lips and nodded, reluctantly turning back to Puck, who had been trying to get his attention for the better part of their lunch break.

Seeing the familiar blur of a red letterman jacket from the corner of his eye, Kurt jumped from his seat, threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and - ignoring the questioning glance from Rachel - disposed of his uneaten lunch and fled the room.

Kurt was broken.

Karofsky had won.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I love all of you for favouriting/alerting/reviewing and I want to give you all a hug, so everyone hug their computer screens on three. One, two, three..._

_N'awwwww, wasn't that nice? I'll stop talking ;) This story is coming really quickly to me, it's almost ridiculous. I've been trying to write my original story for about 3 years and I'm still stuck on chapter 4, but here I am writing two chapters of fanfiction in as many days. Bizarre! I think I'll talk to you at the bottom of the page..._

_I still don't own Glee. Or Dark Blue, which, if you haven't heard, you should really check out. Jack's Mannequin - Dark Blue. YouTube it :)_

_And think of this as Chapter 1 Part 2, because chapter 1 was stupidly short._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon until glee club hiding in the girl's bathroom. His grades were definitely taking their toll due to his lack of interest, and attendance in many of his classes had fallen dramatically recently because many of his classes were with Karofsky, and that wasn't right at all.<p>

He felt ashamed of himself as he hid behind the safety of the doors of the girl's bathroom. The people who truly loved him were willing to fight for him, for his rights, so that whenever he wanted he could walk hand in hand down the street with a boy he loved. But Kurt had given up, he felt too weak, too frail, too tired.

Eventually the final bell rang to signal the end of the day and the end of what was supposed to be his English class. He was still sitting in his cubicle, hugging his legs to his chest like he had been for the past hour, so if anyone was to look under the door it would appear empty. He waited a few more minutes until the corridor outside seemed a little quieter, a little less daunting. As he finally put his feet on the floor, stood up and stretched the cramp out of his legs, he prayed to the God he didn't believe in that Karofsky and his Neanderthals were on their way home already.

Kurt carefully put his bag over his shoulder and unlocked the cubicle door quietly, not that he had heard anyone else enter the bathroom, but he couldn't be sure. He tried his best to ignore his reflection in the mirror which was spread across the wall, he didn't want to see the bags under his eyes or how his cheeks had started to look sickeningly hollow. Karofsky didn't need to personally act upon his threats; Kurt was already slowly killing himself.

Glee club passed uneventfully. Mr Schuester, as per usual, gave the group song choices which were quite frankly awful. A few months ago Kurt would have questioned him, and even tried to rein in Rachel with her determination, or more like borderline obsession, to get every single solo. Kurt could tell she was saddened by the lack of competition within the group, but like everything else nowadays, Kurt couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt sometimes found himself on what he called 'autopilot' mode. He would be in one place, seemingly blink, and then when he finally paid attention to his surroundings, realise that he was somewhere completely different. He came to the conclusion that this was how he found himself with his dinner in front of him, sitting opposite Finn with his father and stepmother at either end of the table. In the back of his mind, Kurt vaguely remembered Finn driving them both home and attempting to make idle chat on the way, but, as was so often the case recently, Kurt wasn't interested in idle chat.

"So, how was school?" Carole's voice broke the semi-awkward silence that had clouded the dinner table.

The three of them looked expectantly at Kurt, who eventually let out a mumbled "it was fine," before going back to prodding the food around on his plate.

"Mr Schue gave us another glee assignment," Finn offered.

Carole gave a worried look to Burt and turned to her son to talk about their latest glee rehearsal.

Finn had finished his dinner well before Kurt had even half cleared his plate, he excused himself to play Call of Duty with Puck, and Carole smiled warmly at him as he left the two adults and Kurt at the table by themselves. Kurt could tell that his parents were eating slower than usual, probably an excuse to keep an eye on him to make sure he ate properly, but since the bullying reached an all-time low he hadn't had much of an appetite.

"How are you, Kurt?" Carole asked kindly.

"I'm fi–"

"Don't say _'I'm fine'_!" His father interrupted. "Kurt, look at you: you hardly eat; you hardly talk; I hear you crying most nights, so I know you hardly sleep. You're far from fine."

Kurt was startled slightly by Burt's insistence but he didn't reply.

"Kurt, please talk to us," Carole said, "your father and I both love you and just want what's best for you."

He didn't reply.

"Tell him about the school," Carole added to Burt.

Kurt put down his knife and fork, he stared straight ahead but he was listening.

"There's a school in Westerville," He paused to try and gauge Kurt's reaction, his face was blank, "It's an all-boys academy called Dalton."

He hesitated and Carole continued, "It has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying of any kind, and we talked to the Principal earlier in the week and he said that even though it's half way through the term, they'd be more than happy to have you board there."

"Of course, you'd come home every weekend," his father added. "Kurt, please don't think this is us, I don't know, kicking you out, because it's not. I want, no, I _need_ you to be safe and happy. Dalton can do that for you."

Kurt remained silent for a few moments, absentmindedly fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"Please say something," Carole broke the silence yet again that evening.

"How much?" Kurt asked.

"It's not an issue," his father said.

"How can it not be an issue?"

Burt pursed his lips, "When your mother died I put quite a bit of money to the side for your future. And Carole and I decided that we don't want a fancy honeymoon; her parents are letting us have their beach house for a couple of weeks, so we're putting some of what we saved up towards it, too."

"But I can't–"

"It's not an issue," Carole repeated, gently but firmly.

Kurt pondered the idea for a moment. He imagined a school where he was happy, where he was safe; a school without slushie facials three times a week; a school without Karofsky. But also a school without Mercedes or Tina, or even Rachel – who, even though they had always been at each other's throats, had always felt comfort in the fact that they were so disbelievingly similar. Regardless of the fact that Rachel went about her passion in a slightly different way, they shared just that: passion.

As if his father had read his mind, he said, "You'll still be able to see all your friends. I've talked to Finn and he said he's happy to give you his old laptop, it's got one of those webcams so you can video chat or whatever you kids do nowadays," he attempted a laugh but stopped shortly when he saw Kurt's still blank face.

"Kurt? Please do this for us," Carole begged, she reached out and picked one of his hands out of his lap, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

_I guess I'm going to Dalton_, Kurt thought as he attempted to give his father the biggest smile he'd given in months.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, tell me what you think. It's really angsty right now, I apologise for that. I was supposed to be writing humour, but, well... Angst instead._

_And my friend wasn't able to check over this chapter, so I haven't had a fresh pair of eyes, but if you do spot any mistakes tell me and bada-bing bada-boom I'll change them._

_Next chapter: BLAINEEEEE! Yippeee. I hope we're all excited for that, although, some of you might want to kill me. I hope not..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have no idea where these chapters are coming from. I've written more in the past 2 days than I have in months, my brain just wont shut up until I've written loads down, and now I'm really tired. I wouldn't get too used to the frequency that these chapters are appearing, I'll probably hit the damn wall soon and that will be horrible._

_But until then, happy reading. Or, I hope happy reading. Fun times? Yeah? We all enjoying this? Then we'll begin._

_Oh, if anyone was wondering, in the last 24 hours I got the rights to Glee!_

_I'm kidding, I didn't. I still own nothing._

_Oh and again, this is pretty much hot off the press. So any mistakes that annoy you, tell me and bada-bing bada-boom... gone._

_Oh, and as for a timeline of events, this is the week after the last chapter, and it's set about a month into the school year, so late September/October. Oh! Another thing, I'm from England, so the American schooling system is a complete mystery to me, I'm just winging it. Sorry for the long author's note. HAPPY READING!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was well known for being dapper. His mother often said that he acted as though he'd walked straight from the pages of a Jane Austen novel. He was the type of person who held doors open, even if someone was standing an awkward distance away; the type of person to help the occasional old lady cross the street and spend his holiday time volunteering in charity shops. He got excellent grades at school and was lead soloist in Dalton's glee club. Students, teachers and parents alike loved the guy.<p>

In fact, Blaine was reasonably good in almost every aspect of his life. _Almost_. The one thing that confused him more than anything, though, was romance. He found this infuriating because he felt it was what he always put the most effort into. But no matter how hard he tried, every week Blaine and his boyfriend, Jeremiah, would be having yet another fight. He couldn't even remember what most of their fights had been about; they ranged from petty arguments about what film to watch at the cinema, or who would pay for dinner, or _'how could you possibly say that Harry Potter is not good!' _Granted, Blaine didn't feel that the last example was petty; he had actually been pretty annoyed and ended up going out to buy the entire set of available books and films for him for Jeremiah's last birthday.

One of their worst arguments had been when Blaine was apparently caught checking out the guy who worked at their regular coffee house. Blaine still swears that he wasn't checking him out though, but that didn't make what happened any less painful. They didn't talk to each other for two weeks. It was complete hell for the both of them. Despite the misery it brought him though, he did feel that the time apart was exactly what they needed, as soon as they were reunited, every single ounce of love and passion he had for Jeremiah intensified by a tenfold.

"What are you fighting about this time?" Jeff sat down in the spare seat next to Blaine in the Warblers' rehearsal room.

"What makes you think I'm fighting with anyone?" Blaine threw him his best show face.

The blonde Warbler rolled his eyes. "Your looks don't fool me, Anderson. I see your true face, and right now it looks like the face of someone who's been told Christmas is cancelled. What happened?"

"I don't even know," Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and then relaxing again. "I think it might have something to do with the stupid open evening coming up, but I'm not sure."

"Why would he be mad about that? It's not like he's ever been interested in the Warblers before."

Blaine groaned and sunk down in his chair. "Relationships are so hard! Why do people make them so hard?" He asked to no one in particular.

Jeff patted his arm comfortingly, "Don't give up, Blaine. I mean, think of the Gap discount!" He tried and failed to stifle his laugh.

Blaine glared at him. "Oh, har, har, har. Jeff Sterling, you are so funny. My sides are splitting. You should be a comedian," he deadpanned.

Jeff's remark was silenced as Wes began his insistent gavel-banging. Blaine saw a lot of the Warblers roll their eyes; it was sometimes difficult to get on with Wes when he was in Warbler mode.

"I officially call this meeting in session," he called out once the noise in the room had completely died out. "On today's agenda: open night is in five weeks and we need a set list. I refuse to have a repeat of last year, we will be prepared this time," he said with finality.

A few Warblers murmured in agreement and Wes continued, "We will, however, be mixing things up a bit. We have a twenty minute slot, so we will be performing three solos and a duet," this statement was met with slightly more enthusiasm. "Obviously, Warbler Blaine is welcome to a lead solo, and auditions will be held for the other positions."

The room erupted into noise, most of it excitement. Blaine mumbled something about "Ridiculous special treatment" but no one else seemed to mind. A lot of people would be thrilled to have solos handed to them at every opportunity, and in theory it sounds amazing, but Blaine missed the challenge. There were so many other brilliant voices in the room, he always felt guilty when something was handed to him on a gold platter. Wes tried to silence everyone again by bashing his gavel down repeatedly.

"I swear I'm going to throw his gavel out the window one day," Jeff said as the room quietened down once more.

"I'm going to shove it up his-"

"Excuse me?" Blaine's threat was cut off as the Warblers turned to see the boy standing by the double doors. The first thing Blaine noticed was how thin the boy looked, but not just skinny, he looked stretched; he looked exhausted. "I'm sorry, are you the Wobblers?"

A few of the boys in the room failed to hold back their laughter and Blaine couldn't help but notice a wave of fear cover the brunette's features and he toyed nervously with the sleeve of his Dalton blazer. Blaine suddenly felt the urge to protect the boy, he looked as though he was about to snap in half.

"It's the Warblers," Blaine corrected as kindly as possible.

A faint blush covered his pale cheeks. "Right, of course... Sorry," he mumbled, clearly flustered, "Mr Kelly sent me over-"

"Ahh! You must be our new countertenor!" Wes exclaimed. "Did you know the Warblers haven't had a countertenor in almost fifty years?" It was clear to Blaine that the boy had no idea the Warblers hadn't had a countertenor in almost fifty years, he stayed silent and waited for Wes to continue again, probably to save himself from further embarrassment in the room of strangers. "So, do you have a name?"

"Kurt," the boy said quietly, and then a bit stronger, "Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt, are you ready for your audition?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah... How am I doing? I'm insecure, okay? I need to know if I'm loved :')_

_But siriusly, reviews are like Klainebow cookies to me._

_And thank you all for you alerts/favourites, I do a little happy dance each time I get an email ;)_

_And don't be too mad about me bringing in Jeremiah... If there wasn't a plot twist, I'd just be writing Glee._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I wasn't planning on updating today, but hey, not complaining, that's unemployment for you :')_

_Oh, this chapter is a bit of a step back._

_Also, still don't own Glee._

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>After accepting his father's offer, Kurt went back to McKinley for the rest of the week. The idea of starting a new school next Monday was enough to get him through with relative ease. Saying goodbye to the glee club that Friday was hard; New Directions had been his family for the past year, granted, a highly dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.<p>

Mercedes had cried and pulled him into a tight hug, almost crushing his ribs, but Kurt didn't complain as he hugged her back with as much pressure.

"I'll miss you, Cedes," Kurt said as he planted a kiss on his best friend's cheek, tightened his arms around her one more time and then letting go.

Rachel made her way over to Kurt during his final glee meeting and sat down in the empty seat next to him.

"For what it's worth," she started, "I think you have a beautiful voice. And the glee club... I, will miss it very much... And the boy it belongs to, also."

"For what it's worth," Kurt repeated, "you do, too." Rachel grinned broadly at him. "And despite the fact that you're probably the most annoying person I will ever meet in my life, and your wardrobe seriously needs updating - or burning - I'll miss you, Rachel Berry."

"There he is," Rachel smiled.

"There who is?" Kurt asked.

"Sassy Kurt," she grinned, "I've missed him."

They shared a laugh and Rachel reached over and hugged him closely. It was awkward, but Kurt very much appreciated the sentiment.

"I'm having a party in a few weeks, you'll be there?" She asked as they broke apart.

"Of course," Kurt smiled and Rachel made her way back over to sit next to Finn. Kurt felt that he and Rachel could be really good friends if they didn't have to see each other every day.

Glee club ended with a group hug. Kurt had arms wrapped around him from all directions; Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Tina were all crying, and even Santana looked a little teary eyed. They broke apart and shared final goodbyes, Puck ended up giving him a tight hug and then he gave a fist bump to Artie and a hand shake to Mr Schue, then, finally, it was over. Kurt was no longer a student at McKinley.

He and Finn made their way together to the parking lot and piled into Kurt's Navigator where he drove away from the school with a lighter heart than he'd recently thought possible.

Kurt was amazed at how much difference a few days and the promise of a better school could make to someone. He's been sleeping a bit better, not that he still didn't have nightmares, but better thoughts had started to occupy his dreams. He was eating more, he was still probably unhealthily thin, but when he ate he no longer felt the squirming in his belly that made him empty the little content he had from his stomach.

Karofsky seemed to have disappeared for the last few days Kurt had been in school. Quinn had told Kurt that he had been put in internal isolation by Coach Sylvester for vandalising some of the Cheerio's equipment. Kurt didn't entirely believe the reasoning, but it gave him peace of mind when walking through the corridors. Coach Sylvester had been one of the only teachers in the school to genuinely care about the Karofsky situation, and he suspected that she had somehow framed the boy.

He parked his car on the Hummel-Hudson driveway and they both toppled out and made their way indoors. The smell of Carole's home cooked chicken roast reached Kurt's nostrils and for the first time in weeks, he felt his stomach gurgle in hunger.

Burt and Carole beamed at him when they finally sat down to dinner and Kurt was the first to clear his plate. He politely waited for the others to finish before they all helped themselves to seconds.

"So are you all packed, kiddo?" Burt asked him.

"Almost, I've just got to pack my toiletries, but I'll do that in the morning," Kurt smiled.

"And does your uniform fit alright? I know I got your shirts a size bigger than usual, but I'm hoping you'll fill out in them," Carole said.

"They fit fine," he said warmly.

"And do you have the laptop charger?" Finn asked him.

"Yes, it's packed in my suitcase."

The table fell into a comfortable silence, the idea of boarding school would take a bit of getting used to for them all, but Kurt was happy to know that he had three people sitting with him who loved and supported him, no matter what.

"I'll miss you, bro," Finn said as he stood up and cleared the table.

Carole gazed admiringly at her son, he really had grown into an amazing young man. Kurt yawned wide and decided to turn in for the night, he had a big week ahead of him and his previous sleep deprivation was catching up fast.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt and Burt we're setting off in the Navigator with suitcases and boxes piled up on the back seats as Carole and Finn followed in a separate car. Even though he would be wearing his Dalton uniform during the day, he hoped that he'd still be able to exercise his fashionable wardrobe, hence all the boxes.<p>

Kurt and Burt mostly made the hour and a half drive in silence, occasionally Burt would comment on the weather, or the colour of the trees they passed, or wondered aloud whether Kurt had forgotten anything.

"Dad, I'll be back home in a week," Kurt told his dad as Burt reminded him that he'd left his musical DVD boxset on the coffee table. "It's not the end of the world, I can bring it down next time."

Eventually, both cars pulled up to the grounds of Dalton and the four of them got out of their cars.

Finn walked over to his stepbrother and let out a low whistle, "Dude, this place looks like Hogwarts."

Butterflies nervously erupted in Kurt's stomach, he wasn't sure about his brother's connection, but the building in front of him definitely looked intimidating.

They walked up the cobbled path to the giant entrance doors to Dalton, entering into the reception area. Finn let out another low whistle and a mumbled, "This place is huge!"

A middle aged red headed lady sitting behind the reception desk greeted them with a warm "Hello, welcome to Dalton Academy, how can I help you?"

As Burt started to tell her that Kurt was beginning school on Monday and he was going to spend the weekend settling in, Kurt zoned their voices out and took in his surroundings. The walls painted light cream and the floor was hardwood, there was a crystal chandelier hanging dramatically from the ceiling, but it wasn't turned on because the room was filled with the light of the westward facing windows.

"Kurt?" the receptionist asked, a plaque on her desk read 'Mrs Erickson' so Kurt assumed that was her name.

Not having heard what she had said, he let out a questioning hum.

She smiled at him, "I just need you to sign this form and I can give you your room key. You'll be boarding with William Webster, he's a very nice young man, and I'm sure you'll get on fine, he's at home for the weekend though, so you'll meet him tomorrow evening. Curfew is at ten-thirty on weekdays and midnight on weekends."

Kurt signed where she told him to and she handed over his key and a map of the school to help him around, as well as his timetable and a leaflet on all the extra-curricular activities Dalton offered.

A few hours later, Burt, Finn and Carole had helped him unpack and had set off home. He had given them all goodbye hugs and promises of phoning them that evening, and now that he was left in his empty dorm room the butterflies were back in his stomach.

He had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p>It was Monday and Kurt had finished his first day at Dalton. The weekend had blurred past very quickly, so quickly that Kurt had hardly had a moment to himself to be able to miss the life he left in Lima.<p>

He was resting on his bed with his arm over his face as light rock music drifted softly from his roommate's speakers. As Mrs Erickson had promised, he was already getting on very well with his roommate, Will.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked from the other side of their room.

"I don't really know," Kurt replied.

"Well, do you sing? There's our school's glee club rehearsing in a few hours."

Kurt sat up, he hadn't really considered the idea that there would be a glee club here.

Will smiled at his look of enthusiasm, "I can take you to Mr Kelly if you want. He's the club director, not that he does a damn thing for the Warblers, that's all down to Wes, David and Thad."

Kurt was a bit confused at the information, not having a clue who any of the people were, but accepting the offer anyway.

He walked with Will down the corridors, still not entirely used to the grand interior of Dalton, until they reached a heavy wooden door with a gold plaque that read "Mr. J. Kelly - Extra-curricular Activities Manager".

Will knocked on the door and a voice called "Come in," from the other side.

They both stepped in. "Mr Kelly, this is Kurt Hummel, he's interested in joining the Warblers."

"Ahhh," The balding blonde man said, he pulled his reading glasses off and stood up, extending a hand to Kurt, which he shook. "The new student, I've been reading your file. You used to be in McKinley's glee club?"

Kurt nodded.

"What's your range?"

"Countertenor, sir."

"Is that so?" Mr Kelly grinned, "Wes will love you." His voice drifted off, probably thinking of all the new possibilities of things they could do with a voice like his. He shook himself back to the present, "Well, meet in the choir room at six for your audition."

Kurt said his thanks and he and Will headed back to their dorm room to watch some episodes of Scrubs and pick out an audition song before he had to leave.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it._

_How am I doing in terms of characterisation? I hope I'm not ruining someone's favourite._

_Next chapter we'll actually be moving forward._

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so writing this is turning into a disease, I can't stop :') Even though right now I should really be writing an essay for my college interview tomorrow. Ahh well..._

_Thank you for all your awesome reviews/favourites/alerts. Love for you all._

_Like I said before, this is eventual Klaine, think of it more as a story of how they get together, and not of how they are together... If that makes sense. But that being said, I'll make sure there are plenty of fluffy Klaine moments until the big ta-da! The whole thing's taking shape in my head and I'm really excited. LET'S DO THIS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was running late for glee club, he had somehow taken a wrong turn down one of the many corridors of Dalton and found himself completely lost, not even his map was much use to him.<p>

After wondering around for a little longer, and feeling stupid for not accepting Will's offer to accompany him, he heard a room erupt into excited chatter. Interested, he pushed one of the heavy wooden doors open and found the room full of boys in their Dalton uniform. The room was quaint; dark wooden panels on the walls and leather armchairs and sofas were scattered about the room, all of them were occupied so some of the boys were perching on the arms or leaning on the various tables.

He saw an Asian boy at the other end of the room as he bashed a gavel down on a block until there was silence. Kurt cringed from the noise.

"Excuse me," he said as strongly as he could, the nerves were back in full force. All the faces in the room turned to look at him, so he singled out the boy with the gavel and asked, "I'm sorry, are you the Wobblers?" Kurt internally cursed the word as soon as it left his mouth. _Warblers, idiot!_He reprimanded himself when the room failed to hold back their laughter.

He heard someone correct him and he looked down, trying to hide his blush. The room quietened down and looked at him with interest when they heard about his vocal range, and he moved towards the centre of the room when asked to sing for his audition.

After practising in his room for the past hour and a half, he had decided on Defying Gravity. As he hit the high F perfectly at the end of the song, the whole room broke out in awed applause, even the Asian boy had abandoned his gavel and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt," he said excitedly and Kurt was swept into a series of one armed hugs, handshakes and pats on the back.

Eventually everyone calmed down again and the dark skinned boy next to the Asian spoke up, "Okay, we'll work on the set list tomorrow, right now I think we should all go to the common room and get to know our latest addition."

The room again broke out into excited babble - these really were an excitable bunch. A boy with unruly dark hair, Kurt noticed he was the one who had corrected him earlier, stood up. "As much as I would love to, I've got a boyfriend to sort out."

Kurt was shocked at the statement of being so openly gay, he prepared himself for the onslaught of insults that would meet his ears, but there were no shouts of "fag" or "fairy", instead there was a collective eye roll, as though this was a situation he was often in.

The dark haired boy smiled warmly at him, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the way his eyes crinkled in the corners, it was adorable. "Well done, Kurt," he said with a pat on the shoulder and then he left the room.

"What's Blaine done this time?" A brunette boy perching on the arm of a chair asked once the door had shut.

"He doesn't know," a blonde boy, who was sitting next to the chair Blaine had vacated, replied.

A wave of mumbled "Jeremiah's an idiot," filled the air as the Warblers filed out of the choir room and headed to where Kurt assumed the common room was. He followed while the boys closest to him offered more congratulations and introduced themselves.

* * *

><p>Blaine had sent a text to Jeremiah to meet at their local coffee house. He had a few hours before curfew so he hoped he could resolve their fighting before then, even if he was still completely clueless about why they were arguing.<p>

He found a small table by the window and waited for Jeremiah with both their drinks in front of him. Eventually the mop of blonde hair entered the shop and Blaine waved him over, he sat down and took his drink wordlessly.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said after a while, but it came out as more of a question.

"For what?"

"For..." He bit his lip in concentration, "I don't even know, Jeremiah, but I am." He reached out and took Jeremiah's hand, which was lying on the table, in his own.

Jeremiah took another sip of his drink before speaking. "You didn't even invite me to your open night," he said quietly.

Blaine gave him an incredulous look, which he soon covered when Jeremiah looked up at him from beneath his lashes. "I'm sorry, I thought you weren't interested... Umm, Jeremiah, would you like to come to my open evening?" He asked as sincerely as possible.

"When is it?"

"November 11th."

"What time does it start?"

"Seven."

He looked deep in thought for a moment, "I can't; I'm working."

Blaine couldn't fight back his eye roll, and he leaned back in his chair, releasing Jeremiah's hand.

Jeremiah pursed his lips and looked up at him, "I'm sorry, I'm being a prat, aren't I?"

"Yes," Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just didn't want me there."

"No, I knew _you _didn't want you there. You hate those evenings. I hate those evenings. Everyone hates those evenings," Blaine smiled as he reached for his boyfriend's hand again. "Besides, would you honestly want to be sat next to my parents with no means of escape for goodness knows how long?"

"No," Jeremiah laughed. He smiled sadly, "I am sorry."

"Hey, stop that. I'm sorry, too," he gave his boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence when Jeremiah gave his hand a tug, "Come on, I'll walk you back to Dalton."

They walked quietly, their fingers entwined and only the sounds of their footsteps could be heard. Blaine rested his head on Jeremiah's shoulder and smiled when they reached the gates of Dalton Academy. Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him in for a close hug. Blaine buried his face in the taller boy's neck and placed a small kiss there, he felt the vibrations of the other boy's laughter through his body.

"That tickles," Jeremiah said, which resulted in Blaine doing it again. Jeremiah laughed and pulled Blaine's face up to his own so their lips could meet in a chaste but passionate kiss.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, Jeremiah."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh naooooo! How's this all going to pan out then? I know, I know :D_

_Klaine will happen soon. Or not. MWAHAHAHAHA. You're my bitches now :')_

_But seriously, I hope you're all enjoying this. I'm doing it for you guys, after all._

_Now I had better go write my essay. Shouldn't be too bad. Basically rambling about Christoper Nolan for a while, and if you hadn't noticed, I'm quite good at rambling._

_How am I doing on chapter length by the way? For the story I've been working on forever, I'm doing about 8000 words a chapter, but these are only about 1000. I dunno, I'm writing them quicker though, which I guess is a bonus._

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Second chapter of the day. I might not upload for a few days because I still need to finish/start my essay (sorry, Gen) and I'm doing a bit of work for my aunt, so I need to prioritise. Hope this chapter partly makes up for it though :D I like it. Hope there aren't any mistakes, but if you notice any, tell me and I'll edit them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The common room was just as impressive as the choir room, if not more so. It had the same style décor, with the panelled walls covered with various scenic paintings, more plush leather sofas and antique tables. Some other students had changed out of their uniform and were lounging about reading books, playing cards or chess or just chatting with one another. If Kurt's grandparents became billionaires, he imagined that their house would look like Dalton.<p>

"So what are you into?" The blonde Warbler, who had introduced himself as Jeff, asked.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek; it was one of his nervous habits. "Um... Fashion and musicals, I guess."

Jeff nodded, "What's your favourite show?"

And so they sat down and discussed various Broadway musicals they both enjoyed, mostly centred around Wicked and Chicago.

Nick, who Kurt found out was Jeff's best friend, made his way over to the two and sat down in between them. "Your conversation sounds boring, so I'm here to liven it up," Nick grinned.

Kurt blushed and played with his hands in his lap.

"Nick has the tendency to be a dick," Jeff told him, "Just ignore him, most people do."

Kurt laughed while Nick pouted.

"So what brings you to Dalton, new kid?" He asked curiously.

Kurt stiffened. He knew the questions would come eventually, but he still wasn't sure how he would go about answering them. He just wanted to forget about the whole ordeal; he didn't want people to look at him differently or pity him because he was too weak.

"Jesus, Nick, are you harassing him already? He's only been here a day." The boy from the choir room with the dark curly hair had made his way over to the three of them and perched opposite them on the coffee table. He had changed out of his Dalton uniform into a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, Kurt couldn't help but admire him, he looked really good. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm Blaine."

The boy held out his hand with another eye-crinkling grin, which Kurt shook with a small smile and a "Kurt."

"You have a beautiful voice, Kurt," he said sincerely.

Kurt couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks, for some reason the compliment felt a lot more intense when it came from Blaine.

"Wow, your vocal skills were complimented by Blaine Anderson... _The _Blaine Anderson!" Nick gaped, "The press should have a field day!"

Blaine frowned at him, even though the corners or his mouth were still slightly turned up in a smile, "Nick, has anyone ever told you you're a dick?"

Nick just grinned, "Yes actually, Jeff did about three minutes ago."

"Did you sort it out with Jeremiah?" Jeff asked him.

Nick groaned and Blaine glared at him before turning back to Jeff, "Yeah, I think we're good now," he sighed.

"Until next time," Nick mumbled.

"I love your faith in me and my relationship skills, Nicholas," Blaine whined.

"It's not you. It's just that Jeremiah's a-"

"Sorry, Kurt. I didn't introduce myself properly earlier," the Asian boy from Warblers practice had made his way over, cutting off Nick's insult which, judging by the look Blaine was giving him, was probably a good thing. "I'm Wes Montgomery, the head of the Warblers' council." He smiled warmly and held out his hand, which again, Kurt accepted.

They all ignored Nick's mumble of "Oh, here we go," when Wes mentioned the Warbler council.

"I can't wait until you see what the Warblers are capable of tomorrow," and then he retreated to the other side of the common room, leaving the four of them alone again.

Blaine was still glaring at Nick, who seemed completely oblivious to it. Jeff and Kurt were sitting awkwardly on either side, waiting for the tension to dissipate.

Just as Jeff was about to say something to cut the awkwardness, one of the Dalton teachers entered the common room, telling the boys to head back to their dorms because curfew was in ten minutes. Kurt hardly knew where the day had disappeared to.

They made their way over to their dorms together, Blaine seemed to have forgiven Nick and they were now both laughing as they attempted to slyly trip each other up.

They reached their dorm building with only Nick falling over on the way, they said their goodnights and disappeared into their respective rooms.

Kurt saw that Will was already in his bed. "Have a good time with the Warblers?" He asked as Kurt pulled his silk pyjamas out of his wardrobe.

"Yeah," he smiled, "they seem... Interesting."

Will laughed and rolled over onto his stomach. "That, they are," he said into his pillow.

Kurt walked into their shared bathroom to get changed, and when he returned, Will was already snoring softly. He climbed into his own bed and shut off the lights, within minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt had a free period after lunch and so he made his way to the common room to hopefully get some of the homework that had been set out of the way. He hadn't even been at Dalton for two full days and he already had a week's worth of homework to McKinley's standards.<p>

He had barely opened his textbook when a voice broke his concentration, "Mind if I join you?"

Kurt smiled as he looked up into the pair of dark honey coloured eyes, "Of course not, Blaine."

Blaine slumped down on the sofa next to him. Kurt noticed that he hadn't made a move to get any books out of his bag, he had actually closed his eyes and had a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "You not going to do any work?" Kurt asked.

"What?" He hummed, and then opened his eyes and looked to the textbook in Kurt's lap. "Oh, no," he laughed, "no one ever does work in their free periods."

"When do you do it then?" Kurt frowned.

Blaine shrugged, "usually the night before it's due."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, he wasn't used to working like that, but he guessed he could give it a go, and so he packed his books away and leaned back on the sofa.

"Tell me about yourself," Blaine said eventually.

"What do you want to know?"

Blaine thought carefully for a moment. "Everything," he grinned. "Favourite colour? Favourite film? Best friends? Brothers? Sisters? Girlfriend? Favourite social networking site? And favourite smell, that's always interesting."

Kurt laughed quietly, "You're strange."

Blaine gave him a lopsided grin but waited for Kurt to answer.

"Blue. Breakfast at Tiffany's. Mercedes Jones. Stepbrother: Finn. None. I'm gay. Tumblr... And probably cut grass." Kurt counted all the answers off on his hand to make sure he answered them all. It felt perfectly normal for him to tell Blaine he was gay, neither of them batted an eyelid.

Blaine considered this and then smiled, "Breakfast at Tiffany's is awesome."

Kurt laughed in agreement. "What about you?"

"Green. Mulan. Nick and Jeff, even though I have no idea why. Only child. Gay, but Jeremiah. Twitter. Petrol."

"Petrol?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah, I love it."

"Mulan?"

"Don't diss Disney."

Kurt laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I think that's what you call progress :D_

_Hope you liked it._

_Now for my essay. I re-watched The Prestige today for 'reseach' and I was going to write my essay during it, but I gave up and just spent 2 hours drooling over Hugh Jackman. I regret nothing._

_Tell me what you think about the chapter. Reviews = love/Klainebow cookies._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I probably won't be able to update again until Monday because I'm going camping with my friend. Fun times!_

_I don't own Glee. I never have and I probably never will._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt had talked to Blaine the most throughout the week. He knew that the boy with the wild hair and peculiar shaped eyebrows could very easily become one of his best friends, along with Nick, Jeff and his roommate, Will. He had hardly had a minute to himself since joining the school. He either had classes or Warblers' practice, or Jeff would invite him to his dorm room where they would hang out until curfew. but Kurt didn't mind, he liked not being alone. For once in his life – with the blazers and the ties and in the grandeur of Dalton – Kurt felt that he finally belonged.<p>

He had been pleasantly surprised during his second glee meeting. Wes had ordered the rest of the boys in the group to put on an impromptu performance for Kurt so he could see what the Warblers were all about, and Kurt was completely mesmerised by what he heard. Their voices had started one by one, slowly building up in perfect harmony. Kurt had always appreciated people's voice but the Warblers were on a totally different level to anything else he'd ever heard, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

And then there was Blaine. He sauntered forward towards Kurt, standing in front of the Warblers, and he sang. Kurt had heard from Nick that Blaine's voice was exceptional, but nothing had prepared him for this. He felt like he was looking in on someone in their most vulnerable state, the emotion in Blaine's voice caressed his ears, sending shivers down his spine and leaving him completely awed. He had never hear anything so raw.

Blaine was a born performer. A shining star. Kurt knew this, of course, because he was one, too, but while Kurt had sass, Blaine had soul. His hazel eyes bore into Kurt's the whole time he was singing, it felt as though they were the only two people in the room. The only two people in Dalton. The only two people ever.

Kurt spent the rest of the song trying to not get lost in those brown orbs, to try and concentrate on their limited but somehow effective choreography, but failed miserably. They all joined together on the end note and then it was over. Kurt had to blink a few times the forget about the intensity of Blaine's eyes.

"What did you think?" Wes asked expectantly.

"Really good." Kurt said, slightly overwhelmed with the way their voices had all fit together. "It was really good. You were really good. You were _all_ really–"

"Good?" Nick finished. He was standing in between Flint and David, who were standing behind Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Kurt was being poked on the shoulder, and as soon as he realised this his eyed snapped open. "Wha?" He mumbled, he was staring straight into the eyes he had just been remembering. "What's this for?" He asked as he nodded towards what the shorter boy was offering him.

Blaine handed Kurt one of the two disposable coffee cups he was holding. "Just a little pick-me-up," Blaine beamed at him. His smile was definitely one of Kurt's favourite things about Blaine, well, apart from his eyes and his voice; it was incredibly contagious.

He watched curiously as Kurt took a sip of his beverage and widened his eyes in surprise. "How did you possibly know I drink non-fat mochas?"

"I have a knack for these things," Blaine winked, collapsing onto the cushions next to Kurt, who had moved his legs out of the way after his nap.

Kurt attempted to hide the smile that was almost painful to his cheeks but gave up. He had barely been at Dalton for a week and already his life had been completely flipped over. It was one thing to move to a neutral school – Kurt was simply happy there would be no Karofskys at Dalton – but to then have people like Blaine become his friend, well, Kurt felt honoured.

"You didn't have to get me one," Kurt smiled, taking another sip of his warm drink.

"And miss the puppy look on your face?" Blaine laughed softly.

Kurt tried to conceal his chipper air; he didn't want Blaine to think he was a freak who got too happy about a cup of coffee. "Thank you, though, honestly."

"It was the least I could do."

"I'll have to make it up to you next time," Kurt thought aloud.

Blaine nodded as another smirk formed on his lips, "I will hold you to that."

They fell into a silence. It was neither uncomfortable nor strained, it simply felt natural.

Blaine and Kurt had their free periods timetabled together, and so they had been sharing them in each other's company, sitting on the leather sofa in the corner of the common room. This was Blaine's favourite spot to sit; there was a tall bookshelf to the side to allow them to have a sort of privacy, as well as a disused fireplace embedded in the wall which made the whole room feel a lot more Dalton-esque. They had perfect view of one of the windows straight ahead, which almost spread from floor to ceiling, looking over on the grounds outside which were starting to show their autumn colours.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Kurt asked once Blaine had put his own coffee down – Kurt made a mental note to find out his order for when he would be buying.

"Probably go home: hang out with Nick and Jeff. Jeremiah will want to go out for dinner or something, so I might do that Sunday." Kurt ignored the unsettling feeling in his chest when Blaine mentioned Jeremiah as best as he could. "What about you?"

"I'm driving back to Lima in a few hours. I'll, no doubt, end up hanging out with Finn, Mercedes and Rachel for most of the weekend."

"I would love to meet your friends," Blaine said offhandedly.

Kurt snorted and then, realising what he'd done, covered his face with his hands, blushing furiously.

"Did you just snort?" Blaine's voice was laced with humour and shock.

"No!" Kurt buried his face farther in his hands.

The other boy burst into laughter. Hearty laughter which shook the whole sofa they were sitting on, sending vibrations into Kurt's very bones.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine said once he had calmed down. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and let out another small chuckle.

"You done?"

"Yes," he sighed. "That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my life." He giggled again and he doubled over to clutch at his stomach.

Kurt gave him a bewildered look; his cheeks were still flaming red, even more so from Blaine's throwaway use of 'adorable'. A lot of the other boys in the common room were giving them curious glances while wondering what could possibly be so funny, Kurt shot them an apologetic look as they continued with what they were doing.

Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway," Blaine said, "what's that supposed to mean? D'you think I'd embarrass you?"

Kurt threw him a lopsided smile and settled back into a comfortable position on the sofa, "No. _They're_ the ones who would be embarrassing."

"Now I simply must meet them," he exclaimed, "it'd be a chance to find out all the juicy stories that you would never tell me."

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't tell?" Kurt challenged.

"Okay then, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Kurt would definitely not be telling Blaine about the time he arrived to school drunk and proceeded to throw up on Miss Pillsbury. "What's the most embarrassing thing _you've_ ever done, Blaine?"

Blaine bit back a smile and a mumbled "Touché."

* * *

><p>Kurt was pulling away from Dalton at five that evening. He checked he had his bag in the passenger seat next to him, where he had packed aside a few outfits and his necessities, and he began the two hour long drive back home.<p>

Kurt enjoyed driving on his own, he found it relaxing to see the scenery tumble past without someone trying to chat with him. Despite that, during the drive he wondered a few times what it would be like to share it with someone. _Someone_ being Blaine.

_No_, Kurt scolded himself._ Blaine is your friend. Your gay friend. Your gay friend who has a boyfriend_.

Kurt gripped ever so slightly tighter on the steering wheel. _Ridiculous_, he thought, _I'm being completely ridiculous. The first openly gay guy I meet and I'm smitten within four days._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Tell me what you think. If you've got any queries/complaints/constructive criticism. I take it all into account :)_

_And I hope you're all enjoying this and liking the pace. Hope I'm not rushing/going too slow._

_I had better go pack now, seeing as I'm leaving at 8 in the morning._

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, or what feels like so long, I've been busy with tank camp and doing work for my aunt and discovering the wonders of a social life._

_But yeah... I hope you're enjoying this. I wouldn't know, because no one's reviewing *hint hint* sad face. But honestly, I love reviews so please feel free to clog up my inbox._

_And this chapter is just... My writing was a drag and this was what I managed to squeeze out._

_Don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>As planned, Blaine had spent most of his weekend with Nick and Jeff. They kept him company while his house was empty - his parents, yet again, away for the weekend. Blaine still wasn't exactly sure what it was his parents did, but whatever it was, it often left the house deserted when he returned from Dalton for the weekends. He was used to this though. He was used to cooking his own meals and cleaning up after himself, he didn't know any different and so he didn't expect anything more from Mr and Mrs Anderson.<p>

They spoiled him in other ways. Instead of showering him in love and affection, they spent ridiculous - as Blaine thought - amounts of money on all the latest technology for their son. For reasons completely unknown to him, he had two of the latest PlayStation consoles, as well as four MacBooks and hundreds of other expensive items which Blaine had no intention of really using. Although he was raised from money, you could tell that he had no real interest in it.

When his mother and father are in town for long enough they invite him to their business meals. Blaine had attended many of these events, and yet he was still completely clueless, or just completely uninterested, in what his parents did. Years ago, Blaine's father had brought up the subject of his future. They hoped that when he was old enough, he would take over their business and follow in the footsteps of his father. They were most displeased when Blaine told them he had absolutely no interest in joining a business he cared nothing about, and would much rather make a living as a music teacher.

Mr and Mrs Anderson made their distaste for his future plans clear to their son. Instead of pushing, they simply distanced themselves and threw themselves into their business travels.

Blaine was lonely. Of course he was lonely. Being an only child and having parents that practically abandoned him at every opportunity was hard. He felt guilty for letting them down, for not being the perfect son. He wished he could please them and work for them, marry a beautiful woman and give them lots of grandchildren, but he simply couldn't.

"What's up with you?" Nick asked. They were in one of Blaine's many recreation rooms. Jeff and Nick were avidly trying to kill each other's characters on the plasma screen TV which was connected to one of Blaine's PlayStations.

"Nothing. I'm just bored," Blaine said, picking at some imaginary lint on his trouser leg.

"AND YOU'RE DEAD, DUVAL!" Jeff roared, making both Blaine and Nick jump.

"That doesn't count!" Nick shouted back. "Rematch! I demand a rematch! Blaine distracted me!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You're both being such-" He was cut off as they both leapt at him, wrestling him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Blaine yelled as the air was knocked out of him by Nick and Jeff.

"Trying to cheer you up, Blainey-boo." Jeff laughed.

Nick tickled Blaine's ribs, making him howl with laughter. "You two are so gay!" Blaine gasped, trying to calm his breathing.

"Says you," the two boys smirked together, standing up and high fiving each other.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You just jumped on me and called me 'Blainey-boo', I think that's a whole new level of gay."

"Cheered you up though, didn't it?" Jeff countered.

"Yeah," Blaine rolled his eyes again as Nick helped him to stand up.

"Good. Now what's for lunch?" Nick rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

* * *

><p>On Sunday evening, Blaine and Jeremiah were sitting together in their favourite Italian restaurant on the other side of town.<p>

"So, how was work?" Blaine asked once their ravioli and tagliatelle was set down in front of them.

"Same old, same old," Jeremiah said once Blaine had started eating.

Jeremiah's lack of enthusiasm for his work or anything regarding his future had always pissed Blaine off. Blaine had plans. He would get a teaching degree and then impart his knowledge of music onto others. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a plan nonetheless. Jeremiah, however, had finished school and spent the past two years working at Gap. He had managed to get his job back after the fiasco the Warblers had called 'The Gap Attack', but other than that, acted completely indifferent to any ideas of the future. Their future.

"How was school?" He asked Blaine as he took a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Really good," Blaine smiled. "A new Warbler has joined us." Jeremiah didn't probe for any more information, so Blaine continued anyway. "He's called Kurt. His voice is extraordinary. Transferred last week from some school in Lima... McKonley or McKinley or Mc...Something."

"He sounds cool," Jeremiah offered.

"He is. I think we've become pretty good friends in the past few days. You would like him."

Jeremiah smiled softly. "Has he got a girlfriend?"

Blaine shrugged, "He told me he was gay."

Jeremiah stopped eating.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, thinking there was something wrong with the food.

"You've been hanging out with a gay guy?"

Blaine frowned, "Am I not allowed to be hanging out with a gay guy?"

"Not unless that gay guy is your boyfriend... As in _me_."

Blaine laughed uncertainly and then stopped, putting down his knife and fork. "Wait, you're actually serious."

"Of course I'm serious. I don't want you hanging out with him." Jeremiah reached his hand across the table to grasp Blaine's, but Blaine retracted his hand, resting it in his lap instead.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," Blaine said in disbelief. "And believe me; you've said some stupid things."

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Jeremiah argued, suddenly defensive.

"No, but you're acting the part perfectly," Blaine said through gritted teeth, he didn't want to be having this fight in public.

"Well, after what happened last time, you can hardly blame me for being a little possessive."

"After what happen-!" Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and took a calming breath before lowering his voice. "Jeremiah, for the last time: _nothing _happened!"

"And you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I don't."

"Then why are we here?" Blaine said, throwing his arms up in defeat. "If you don't even trust me, why am I wasting my time trying to make this work? This doesn't work... This is just..." He stood up and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He considered leaving Jeremiah to pay for his own meal, but Blaine knew he basically earned peanuts and probably couldn't afford even a quarter of the bill. He threw a handful of notes onto the table and walked out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned looking Jeremiah in his wake.

_What have I done?_ Blaine thought as the cool air hit his face. _I love him! What did I just do?_

But Blaine couldn't turn back. Just for once he wanted Jeremiah to be the one to apologise. Seeing as they had used Jeremiah's car to get to the restaurant, Blaine had no other choice but to hop in cab and go home.

Jeremiah didn't call him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Dun dun dunnnnnnn._

_Or not, I don't know._

_Reviews = inspiration flavoured Klainebow cookies_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews :) It starts getting more interesting soon, I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was weaving through the familiar roads of his hometown. As he drove past the gates to McKinley High an uneasiness settled in his abdomen. He loathed those walls. School was supposed to be safe, it was supposed to keep away bullies and everything else horrible in the world, but McKinley failed him. He continued his drive for another ten minutes, humming along to the songs softly floating from his car radio as he tried so shake off the thought of Karofsky. Then finally he was home.<p>

He parked his car on the driveway and stepped out, stretching high to ease the stiffness from sitting still for so long. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and then made his way to the front door. Before he could even reach the lock, the door was opened wide, revealing a chirpy looking Rachel. She enveloped Kurt in a tight hug; she was surprisingly strong for her size.

"Rachel... What? Am I in the right house?" Kurt pulled back, massaging his ribs where Rachel had squeezed him. He frowned, realising he would probably be bruised by the morning.

"Of course, silly!" She sighed, grabbing his hand and ushering him into his own living room. The mouth-watering scent of Carole's cooking drifted through the house. "Finn and I were hanging out and I saw your car pull up."

"Kurt!" Finn hurdled down the stairs as his name was mentioned and flung him into a bear hug, lifting his feet off the ground. "I've missed you, little brother." He smiled as he put Kurt back on the floor. If possible, Kurt thought Finn had grown even more during the week he'd been away.

"Did someone say Kurt?" A voice that could only be Mercedes' came from the kitchen.

Moments later she was in front of him and Kurt couldn't help the wide grin that spread over his face. He pulled her into a snug embrace, feeling happier than he had done all week - which alone was a vast improvement from the previous month.

"We've missed you so much!" she said softly into the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you too, 'Cedes," he laughed, giving another squeeze and letting go, setting his bag down next to the sofa.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt appeared with Carole from the kitchen and pulled him in for a one-armed hug.

Once he let go, Carole enclosed him in a motherly embrace with a peck on the cheek, "Welcome home, honey. Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Hudsons sat down to dinner with Rachel and Mercedes joining in their midst. To Kurt, Carole's home-made lasagne was some of the finest cuisine he's ever had, even compared to some of the food he was served at Dalton. It was simply delicious.<p>

"Mercedes has put her overnight bag in your room, Kurt," his father said as Finn cleared the table. "We told her parents it was fine for her to stay the night."

Mercedes and Kurt shared a giddy smile before sharing their handshake of a finger wiggle and hair flick.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Wait, Rachel's staying, too?" Finn asked, sitting back down next to her.

"Door stays open, Finn," Carole warned.

Rachel blushed faintly and Finn's smile widened. Burt rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt had decided to put on face masks. Finn blankly rejected their invitation to join in on the actual makeovers, but had made himself comfortable at the edge of Kurt's bed while the others gossiped aimlessly about the events that had transpired in the week they'd been separated.<p>

"Mr. Schue is still determined to ruin my career," Rachel muttered irritably.

Kurt attempted a sincere look while Mercedes didn't bother to cease her eye roll, "Girl, you act like you don't get three solos a week."

"West Side Story songs should go to me," Rachel pressed. "I thought I made that clear but apparently not. I may have to get my two gay dads to talk to Principle Figgins if-"

"Rachel, stop talking," Kurt cut in with a sigh. "You are a fabulous singer and _of course_ you deserve all the West Side Story solos... And then some." Even though he spoke with heavy sarcasm, Rachel was pleased with the forced praise and spoke no more about glee club.

"So what's Dalton like? Have you made lots of friends?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt smiled widely. "It's amazing, 'Cedes! There are these guys, Nick and Jeff, they're hilarious. And my roommate, Will, you would love him. Hey, I think he's single! I could set you up." He squeezed her hand and bounced with excitement at the prospect of getting his best friend a boyfriend.

"We'll see," she brushed off with a light blush in her cheeks.

"And then there's Wes, David and Thad," He continued. "They're like... Warbler royalty or something, it's completely ridiculous but you get used to it. And then Blaine - I told you about Blaine. Sorry, Rachel, but you sound like Rebecca Black in comparison."

She let out a disgusted whine.

Kurt continued as if he hadn't heard her, "He's definitely the nicest guy I've met at Dalton. He's funny and sweet, and he bought me coffee during our free study the other day and his eyes - 'Cedes you would get lost in them."

"Wow, you're one smitten kitten!" Mercedes said once Kurt had slowed his gushing.

Kurt bit his lip. "He's got a boyfriend," he mumbled, not even trying to cover his disappointment over the development.

"Oh," Mercedes pursed her lips, "well, hey, look at it this way: you've only been there a week, I'm sure there are other guys who will catch your interest."

Kurt smiled, but he doubted it reached his eyes. He couldn't explain it: the way his heart felt like it skipped a beat when he looked in those honey hazel eyes; how he felt like he was made of nothing more than air when Blaine was near him; and how his skin burned in the most pleasant way at any contact. But above anything else, he simply wanted to be Blaine's friend and so he was determined to push aside any hopeless feelings he may have towards the other boy in order to do so.

A gentle snoring broke Kurt out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw Finn had curled himself up at the edge of his bed; he was fast asleep.

"I'd better take him to his bed," Rachel sighed. "G'night, guys."

"Night, Rachel," Mercedes and Kurt murmured as she started to poke Finn awake.

"Rach, what?" He mumbled through his sleepy state.

"Come on, Finny. I can't carry you to your room on my own so you've got to walk for me." Finn mumbled and rolled over. "Finn, you can even keep your eyes closed, I'll guide you."

He stood up in a tired daze and leaned on Rachel, nearly making them both collapse. He mumbled a goodnight and he and Rachel left the room.

"She's even worse since you left," Mercedes said as soon as the door was closed and their footsteps could be heard disappearing down the hall. "I didn't even know it was possible."

Kurt laughed, "She's not _that_ bad." Mercedes gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, she's bad," he agreed, "but she could be worse."

"Not possible," Mercedes mumbled.

They both washed off their face masks and settled into bed, after a few more minutes of idle chat, they were drifting off to sleep.

"Kurt?" Mercedes whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

Kurt paused. He missed his home. He missed his friends and his family. He missed New Directions and he missed his chances of showing off his fashionable outfits every day due to the restrictive Dalton attire. He even missed Mr. Schuester's repetitive and boring lesson plans and the tasteless and often under cooked McKinely cafeteria food. But he had Nick and Jeff and Will and Blaine, and, somehow, that seemed to make it all worth it.

"Yeah," he smiled, and they both settled into their dream filled sleeps.

* * *

><p>"Party next weekend, you'll be there?" Rachel had visited again on Sunday to say goodbye to Kurt before he disappeared for another week.<p>

"Of course," Kurt smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"You can bring some of your Dalton boys if you want," she added. "My dads are away, so we have the whole house."

"I'll see who's interested."

"And you're coming back on Friday, right?" Finn said, giving Kurt a hug of his own.

"Yes. I look forward to hear you all singing again." It was open night at McKinley and Mr Schuester had insisted New Directions performed.

Rachel suddenly looked worried, "You had better not steal any of our ideas for sectionals!"

Kurt simply rolled his eyes before saying goodbye to his parents.

"We're on the other end of the phone if you need us," Carole kissed him on the cheek and helped pack a few extra bags into his car.

Once Kurt had no more excuses to prolong his departure, he got in his car and pulled away, starting his long drive back to Dalton Academy. He felt a little more saddened than when he had left last week, but he pushed those thoughts aside. In a way, he was simply going to another home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And now I'm going to get started on chapter 10. It might be an extra long one. Think BIOTA but with a twist ;)_

_LET'S DO THIS!_

_Reviews = inspiration flavoured Klainebow cookies._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Damn plot bunnies, that's all I can say. I had to cut this chapter short, because otherwise it would have been really long compared to the others and would have bugged the hell out of me. NEXT CHAPTER, SHIT GOES DOWN THOUGH, I PROMISE. But 2 chapters in a day... Be impressed ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Nick joked as Blaine buried himself farther under the covers his best friends were trying to pry away from him.<p>

"Jeremiah," Blaine mumbled.

"Ew…"

Blaine heard what he assumed was the sound of Jeff swatting Nick round the back of his head.

"What happened?" Jeff said, attempting again to coax him out of his duvet cocoon.

"I stormed out the restaurant."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because he's a prick!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing the covers off himself and standing up. Nick fist pumped the air as he jumped up to give Blaine a celebratory hug. Blaine balled his hands into fists as he felt all the bubbling anger seep out his pores. "He doesn't care about me. He doesn't trust me. He's stupid and arrogant and obnoxious and possessive. He's been working at a dead end job for God knows how long! He never takes _me_ out for dinner; _I'm_ always the one who pays. Usually I don't mind but I've had enough! He can take his stupid fluffy mop of a haircut and his stupid Gap discount and shove it up his stupid ass!" Blaine was pacing about the room ignoring the worried look of Jeff and the ridiculously cheerful one of Nick.

"So you guys have broken up then?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Blaine said as he stopped pacing. "Well… No. Not exactly."

Nick groaned, "What do you mean '_not exactly'_?"

"No."

Nick threw his hands up in defeat and rolled onto the bed. "I give up," he mumbled like a mantra.

Blaine's anger dissipated. "I know you guys hate him, I _know_ you do. And I know you're fed up of me bitching about him all the time but… He's Jeremiah… He's my Jeremiah and I _do_ love him. Despite wanting to punch him repeatedly in the face every now and then… I… I'm just fed up."

"So what did he do?" Jeff asked.

"He kept bringing up The Darryl Disaster."

"The Darryl Dis- What, the guy from the coffee shop?" Nick clarified.

"Yes," Blaine sighed. "He's still convinced I slept with him which is the biggest load of bull-" He let out a frustrated groan, flinging himself onto his bed and punching his pillow.

"That's completely ridiculous! You've barely talked to the guy," Jeff declared.

"Try telling Jeremiah that," Blaine mumbled, retreating back under his covers.

"What else happened?" Nick pressed.

"He said I'm not allowed to talk to Kurt."

Both boys made disgusted sounds of protest.

"But that's pathetic! You can't do that!" Jeff exclaimed. "…You're not _actually_ going to do that, are you Blaine?"

Nick and Jeff heard the sound of Blaine sobbing into his covers and they shared a troubled look.

"There, there," Nick said awkwardly, patting where he assumed Blaine's shoulder was.

"Kurt's my friend," his voice was muffled by the layers of bedding, but it could still be heard. The boys didn't know what to say, so they simply continued their pitiful attempts at comforting the other boy. "But… Jeremiah's my boyfriend. Or I think he is, anyway."

Jeff opened his mouth to talk when a knocking interrupted him.

"Hey, you guys coming down to breakfast?" It was Kurt.

Nick patted Blaine again as another dry sob escaped him.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," Jeff called.

"Alright… I'll save you seats?" He replied from the other side of the dormitory door.

"Yeah, thanks Kurt." Jeff said.

"See you in a bit," and the sounds of his retreating footsteps could be heard.

They were quiet for a moment before Blaine sat up and pulled the covers from his face. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to Jeremiah." Jeff said softly. "And then talk to Kurt. Blaine, you can't just cut him out your life, I know he's only been here for a week, but he's _our_ friend too. It would just make it awkward for everyone."

Blaine considered this.

"First you should have a shower though," Nick added. "Because it looks like a homeless person died on your face."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt didn't have a free period on Monday, and so he waited as patiently as he could until he had the chance to talk to him. The chance didn't arise until after Warbler practice, and he still hadn't figured out quite what he was going to say.<p>

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt grinned as they walked side by side to the common room.

"Hey, Kurt… How was your weekend?"

"Really good," the countertenor smiled and Blaine almost completely forgot about Jeremiah in that instant. But almost as quickly as he forgot, there he was again, in his mind right next to the thoughts of the looming and, no doubt, disastrous conversation they were sure to soon have. "How was yours?"

"Great," Blaine smiled. _Why did I say 'great'?_ He thought as soon as the words left his lips.

He was about to correct himself and say something, anything that might make everything alright, but just then Nick and Jeff popped up on either side of them, happily saying a "Hi, Kurt," in unison. Blaine rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Hey," Kurt replied happily. "Oh, this is good; I wanted to ask you guys something! My friend is having a party next Saturday. I understand if it's too out of town or if you're busy, but I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind you crashing for a few days and, well, it should be fun. Rachel said she would like you guys to come so… you interested?"

"Sounds awesome," Nick grinned widely. "I'm in, you in Jeff?"

"I'm in," Jeff said. "You in Blaine?"

_Say something,_ he thought, _say 'I'm sorry, Kurt, but we can't be friends' before either of us gets hurt._ Instead he smiled and said, "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah eventually called. It was Thursday evening and once again Blaine had locked himself in his dorm room while stressing over the friendboyfriend situation. He had attempted to write a list of pros and cons for Kurt and Jeremiah, but gave up when the lists became so long his wrist started to ache from writing.

He had only known Kurt for a little over a week; they had barely even exchanged numbers but he cared for the other boy. Blaine could see that even though Kurt smiled and laughed along with the other Dalton boys there was something missing. The way his incredible blue eyes slightly glazed over when he thought no one was looking and how he would stiffen ever so slightly if someone who wasn't a Warbler or his roommate approached him. Kurt was broken. He knew it because he had once been broken and acted the same way. Jeremiah fixed him, _my boyfriend, Jeremiah_.

Blaine wanted to fix Kurt.

His phone buzzed from its perch on his bedside table. He felt his heart both soar and drop at the same time when he read the caller ID.

"Hey," he answered, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

"Are you busy?" Jeremiah asked from the other end of the line, cutting right to the chase.

Blaine quickly felt the anger bubbling back to the surface of his mind again. "Yes," he said sharply.

"Please, Blaine. Don't be difficult."

Blaine bit his lip and kept quiet to hold back the streams of insults he desperately wanted to yell at the other boy.

"Fine, don't say anything," Jeremiah continued. "I just want you to hear me out, but I don't exactly want to do this over the phone… I'm on my way to Dalton; if I wait in reception will you meet me there in ten minutes? Please… Blaine?"

Blaine hung up the phone.

He spent the next ten minutes pacing his room throwing back '_Shall I? Shan't I?_' repeatedly in his mind. He was glad he didn't have a roommate because he would probably be pissing him off unbelievable amounts if he did. Eventually Blaine realised that he couldn't hide any longer and so he pocketed his phone and made his way towards the reception office.

"I thought you weren't gonna come," Jeremiah said when Blaine entered the brightly lit room. The receptionist was off duty because it was after hours and the two were left alone.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked firmly.

"I just… I'm sorry, okay?" Jeremiah said. He hung his arms by his side, looking completely lost and hopeless. "I should have never said those things and I should never have asked you to cut out your friends."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Jeremiah's lips twitched slightly into a frown, he had probably expected Blaine to run into his arms like he had every over time and they would simply kiss and make up. But Blaine couldn't do that this time.

"I'm sorry…" he repeated.

"I meant what I said," Blaine said. "If you don't trust me then I see no reason for me to be in this relationship. I'm not going to try and convince you that I didn't sleep with a guy I've talked to for a maximum of five minutes, because my word alone should be enough."

"It is, Blaine, I promise-"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it." He was met with silence. "I'm friends with Kurt, you can either deal with that or… there's the door." He didn't move. "I love you, Jeremiah, but sometimes you can be a right prick."

"I know," he groaned. "I just… I love you so much, Blaine. And I get jealous thinking that there are guys here you see every day, and they're gay and you're gay and I just can't stop thinking that one day you'll realise how pathetic I am and run off with one of them."

"That's why you just have to trust me."

Jeremiah smiled and nodded sadly. "I do…" he paused. "Well, I'll _definitely_ work on it."

They both let out a humourless laugh and before they knew how, they were hugging and clinging and kissing each other wherever they could reach, whispering "I'm sorry" and "trust me" against the other's skin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And that is exactly why I usually don't leave clues for the next chapters. I honestly thought it was going to be the party, but Jeremiah was just like "LOUISEEEEE! PLEASE! I NEED TO DO THIS!" and he kept whining until I gave in... I'm not a crazy person, I promise ;)_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE KLAINE HAPPEN FASTER._

_Unless you're liking this speed... I dunno. But siriusly... Review :) I love hearing from you all!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Fluffy and angsty... Still no party, but I'm not apologising because I think this needed to happen. I'm getting way to invested in this story..._

_Haven't put a disclaimer in a while, but in case you didn't know, I still don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was conflicted. Not that this was unusual for him, recently it seemed to be a fairly common occurrence. Nick and Jeff had cornered him Friday morning explaining a watertight excuse about not being able to make it into Lima for the weekend due to family gatherings and a double date with their girlfriends.<p>

"What's your angle?" Blaine asked bluntly, looking between their faces; their expressions were similar to the looks of children who were about to perform an extravagant prank. In summary, it was a look he had grown to be very wary of.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm mortally offended that you would make such accusations against us. I mean, where's the trust, Blaine? We're your-"

"Fine, don't tell me!" Blaine interrupted Nick's nonsense rambling with an exasperated sigh.

"There's a good boy," Nick winked at him. "Now, you have fun in Lima. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So basically do whatever the hell you want, repercussions be damned," Jeff concluded and they trundled off to their classes.

Cue the confliction. In a way, he was happy he would be alone with Kurt for the weekend; perhaps he would be able to break through some of the wall the boy had built around himself once they were alone. But then there was always the nagging guilt about Jeremiah. They had just reached some sort of mutual understanding and even though Blaine made it clear he wouldn't cut any of his friends out of his life, maybe he was pushing it just a little by spending the weekend with the same guy he had been so worried about. However, the way Kurt's eyes lit up when he talked about home topped it off for Blaine. He wanted to see the boy in his natural environment; he wanted to meet his friends and his family; he wanted to see the boy behind the blazer. Not literally._ Unless... Whoa, Blaine, that's new,_he shook the thought abruptly from his head.

This weekend would probably be hell.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been looking forward to this all week. He had spoken to Rachel various times over the past few days as she expressed her excitement for meeting Kurt's friends and having everyone over for her party. He was slightly disappointed that Nick and Jeff couldn't make it, but the thought of just Blaine and him made Kurt even more eager for the trip. He felt like a bad person. A horrible, horrible person. Blaine had a boyfriend, and Kurt had to keep reminding himself of this disheartening fact. That didn't stop the way he felt around him, though; how his stomach felt like it was made of jelly and he found himself smiling for absolutely no reason.<p>

Kurt didn't know much about Jeremiah. He just knew from snippets of the other Warblers' conversations that Blaine and Jeremiah had been together for two years. They could be sickeningly sweet around each other, and yet they had often break ups which they put down to the fact they're both 'dramatic and passionate people'. Kurt mentally painted a picture of Blaine next to a tall man with features Kurt could never live up to. He imagined the two to be like those celebrity power couples he often read about in his various magazines.

Kurt pushed aside his hopeless wishes of him and Blaine. _Really_, he scolded himself, _just suck it up, Hummel, you can get over it!_ Even if in some magical parallel universe where Blaine liked Kurt like that, he simply couldn't do that to Jeremiah. Or to Blaine. Or to himself. _Well, all this is moot anyway, _the small voice in his mind snapped as he finished packing his weekend bag.

There was a knock at his dorm room door and Will jumped up to answer.

"Oh, hey Blaine," He said, inviting the curly haired boy inside before slumping back down onto his bed and propping open a book.

"Hey," he smiled, "Kurt, you ready?"

Kurt zipped up his bag, swinging it onto his shoulder. "Yeah," he said. "Now, are you sure you want to come? Because I honestly won't mind if you want to hang out with Nick and Jeff for the weekend instead-"

"Kurt, relax," Blaine said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I hang around with those goobers every day. I want to meet your friends." Kurt felt himself calm a little. "Besides," Blaine added, "I meant what I said last week about hearing your embarrassing stories."

"Goody," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine laughed. "We going?"

"Sure," He double checked he had everything he needed for the weekend. "All set. Bye Will, have a nice weekend."

"Yeah, you too."

Blaine smiled in a polite farewell to Kurt's roommate and they both made their way outside to where Kurt had parked his Navigator.

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour into the journey when Kurt could tell Blaine was getting restless. They had been singing along to random songs that drifted on the radio stations, but they were both getting irritated at the fuzzy sound and so they abandoned that distraction.<p>

"I can't believe I forgot my CD's" Kurt mumbled.

"I'm bored, can we play a game?"

"What do you want to play?" he grinned.

"I spy."

"You're serious?"

Blaine nodded and shifted in his seat to face him, Kurt reminded himself to keep his eyes focused on the road. Blaine looked around before settling on his word and turning back to Kurt.

"Okay, got one," he stated. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with _R_."

"R?" Kurt bit his lip and then smiled, "Road."

"Your go. That one was easy," Blaine chuckled.

"_T_."

"Kurt," he whined, "you have to say the rhyme."

"You're such a child," Kurt chided playfully. "_I spy with my little eye something beginning with_ _T,_" he stressed.

"Tree?"

"Bingo."

"Were not very good at this, are we?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay, I've got another game," Blaine smiled.

"As long as it's not Counting Cows."

Blaine bit his lip and looked away, "Damn…" He stared out the window for a while before turning back to Kurt, his eyes animated. "Got another one." Kurt hummed in curiosity. "Let's just ask each other questions for a while. You know, like… Just getting to know each other more."

"Alright. Shoot," he proposed.

"What colour is your toothbrush?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Red. Do you have any allergies?"

"Shell fish," Blaine admitted. "Have you had any pets?"

"I used to have a goldfish but it died. And my mom used to bring stray cats back to our house until she found a home for them but… well…" Kurt's voice trailed off sadly.

"Used to?"

"Wait your turn Anderson." He put on a forced cheerful façade. "Most played song on your iPod?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody." Kurt shot him a curious look. "What? I'm allowed to like classics."

"It's just usually you're so _Top 40_…"

"Used to?" Blaine repeated his previous question.

Kurt kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Yeah… She died."

"Oh," Blaine said, turning away looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was really invasive of me. I just… I had no idea, I knew you had a stepmom but I just thought your parents were divorced I didn't… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said. "It happened a long time ago."

"Do you miss her?" Blaine asked and then mentally cursed himself. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I don't have a filter on my brain and-"

"Blaine, it's okay, stop apologising," Kurt interrupted. Despite feeling sad about the subject, he couldn't help but smile a little at the other boys' interest in his life. "Yeah, I miss her… Who wouldn't?"

Blaine remained quiet for a while and Kurt noticed something in his eyes which made him think it was best to leave the boy to himself for a while.

A few minutes later, Blaine turned to smile at him again. "First kiss?" he asked, returning them to the game.

"Man, you really know how to pick your questions," Kurt sighed.

"You don't have to-"

"Blaine-"

"I mean, if it's personal-"

"Blaine!" Kurt cut in a little louder. "The point of the game is to be _personal_, so don't give me that. It's fine." Kurt waited for another interruption but it didn't come. "I've only had one kiss that counted and even then it wasn't… welcome."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked before mumbling to himself, "I need a gag."

Kurt laughed quietly. "There's this jock at McKinley and he made it his mission to make my life hell." Kurt felt his throat tighten. He didn't know why he was telling Blaine this, he had never told _anyone_ before. Blaine felt safe. "He did some pretty tame stuff… Slushie facials and locker pushes I could deal with." He noticed Blaine's eyes darken and frown. "Then there was more, there were threats slipped in my locker, words of abuse were yelled at me constantly every day. No one _cared_. No one… No one even _noticed_, Blaine." Tears were gently falling down his cheeks. He blinked rapidly to keep a clear view of the road. "Occasionally he would follow me into the bathroom and just sucker punch me – nothing that would leave a mark everyone could see. I thought – I thought he hated me. Hated who I was but…" Kurt sniffed loudly and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes before sighing.

"It's okay," Blaine said softly, gently clasping his hand with Kurt's over the centre console.

"He kissed me," Kurt finished.

"There's more," Blaine pressed.

"He said he'd kill me if anyone found out."

"Pull over," Blaine said calmly and Kurt complied as soon as it was possible.

When the car stopped Blaine drew Kurt over to him, holding him closely. For Kurt, that was exactly what he needed, and he cried for what felt like hours into Blaine's shoulder as he let all of the anger and sadness and guilt seep out of his body while Blaine rubbed soothing circles on his back.

They were brought out of their daze by a phone buzzing in Kurt's pocket. He extracted himself from Blaine's lap, where he had somehow managed to tangle himself and shyly retreated back to the driver's seat, pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, clearing his throat away from the receiver when he heard how gruff he sounded.

"Kurt, it's me," his father's voice rang from the other end.

"Oh, hey dad."

"You nearly home?"

"About 20 minutes away…"

"Okay, we're about to head out to the open evening, we'll meet you there?"

"Open evening?" Kurt asked, trying the think back through the conversations he'd had with Burt that week.

"Yeah, at McKinley. You're still going, right? I mean; it's okay with your friend? "

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there. It just slipped my mind."

"Good, because the New Direction guys were all looking forward to seeing you again."

"We'll be there," he said again, before sharing a goodbye and hanging up the phone.

He composed himself as much as he could, trying to push aside the moment he had just shared with Blaine. There would be another time for them to talk about that. He turned back to the other boy and his heart broke a little at the sight of his own tear tracks leaking from his hazel orbs.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "So Blaine, how do you feel about visiting McKinley?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review. Because it makes me go from :| to :D_

_They are also the equivalent to inspiration filled Klainebow Cookies. Speaking of which, I'm off to make cookies._

_Love for everyone who is still reading this :')_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: The long awaited chapter. Enjoy. Even though it was hell to write._

_And I just want to take a moment to say that I seriously love you all for favouriting/alerting/reviewing and just reading this :) You make my heart go wee, like super wee!_

_And I also love that you all hate Jeremiah! :') Fear not, my lovlies, you will get your Klaine… Eventually ;) It is necessary for dear Jezza to stick around a little longer though. I'll make it worth it :)_

_WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!_

_Oh, disclaimer: I don't own Glee… Even though I may or may not have used a bit of the transcript from A Night of Neglect in here… *shifty eyes* OH LOOK, OVER THERE! THERE'S A BADGER WITH A GUN, CAN YOU SEE? *Ruuuuuuuuuuuun*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>While Dalton was made from wood and stone, McKinley was plastic and metal. There was something about the corridors of the public school with the walls lined with cold steel doors that put Blaine at an unease. He swallowed, feeling his dry throat constrict as he attempted to brush off the unwelcome memories regarding his own time in a public school.<p>

Kurt sensed the boy's change next to him, "You okay? We can head home if you're tired or something."

"Huh?" Blaine frowned, more to himself than to Kurt, and shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he saw Kurt's sceptical face, "honestly. I really want to hear your friends sing." He finished with a light smile which made Kurt grin in response.

Something had changed in their friendship since their drive from Westerville. Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the dynamics of their relationship had shifted. Blaine was no longer 'my friend from Dalton'; he was now simply 'Blaine'. Blaine felt the say way about Kurt, he knew the boy now, they had both opened up to each other – granted, Blaine talked a lot less than Kurt. He couldn't help but fell as though he could talk to Kurt about anything. They had seemed to build a mutual understanding together that he didn't share with Nick or Jeff, or even Jeremiah. This scared Blaine to no ends.

"We don't have to go in yet. The speeches will probably go on for another half hour, we can just sneak round the back in time for when New Directions sing, if you want."

Blaine looked at his wrist watch quickly, "Deal, but you have to give me a tour of McKinely first."

Kurt smiled at the proposal - "If you insist," – and dragged Blaine by the arm down the hallway before stopping outside a classroom. "This was my French room," Kurt motioned them both inside the room full of posters of maps of France and the Eifel Tower and various words and phrases scattered over the walls.

Blaine looked at him curiously as he leant against one of the desks in the front row, "Vous parlez français?" _You speak French?_

Kurt dramatically rolled his eyes, mimicking Blaine's stance. "Bien sûr, c'était mon sujet préféré." _Of course, it was my favourite subject._

Blaine gave Kurt one of his eye crinkling grins, "La mienne aussi" _Mine too._

The boys stood in the abandoned classroom together for what could have been seconds, minutes or hours; neither of them knew. Shadows of their previous smiles were still etched on their faces, even though they had stopped talking. Something crackled in the air between them, Kurt could only describe it as a comfortable tension as their eyes met each other's gaze with no intention of starting another conversation just yet in fear of bursting the bubble they had somehow found themselves in.

"What's next on the grand tour?" Blaine spoke softly, wanting to not disturb the atmosphere they had created. The damage was done.

Kurt blinked rapidly, breaking his gaze from the honey hazel orbs he had been lost in. "Um… Choir room." He stood up, wiping imaginary lint from the sweater he was wearing as he went back out into the hallway with Blaine close behind.

Blaine was in somewhat of a bewilderment. He had felt something when he looked into Kurt's eyes – his beautiful, beautiful eyes which were blue and green and grey all at the same time. Blaine made an anguished noise in the back of his throat which he brushed off as a cough when Kurt gave him an inquisitive look with those same eyes. Why hadn't he noticed his eyes before? They were so bright and welcoming, he felt like he could see Kurt's whole life through them. They're just eyes, Blaine, he told himself.

"Choir room," Kurt stated as they stood outside another door.

"Ahh, so this is where the magic happens?"

Kurt smiled and tugged his arm, trying to open the door and pull him into the room again.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Fairy Boy!" said a voice far too familiar and close for comfort.

Kurt felt a lead weight drop in his stomach, making it impossible for him to move. He was torn between tightening his grip on Blaine's arm and letting go and sprinting as fast as he could out of the building. The latter didn't really seem plausible and so he held on to Blaine like a vice with his other hand gripping tightly to the choir room handle.

"I said: what the hell are you doing back here, Fairy Boy?" Karofsky sneered through gritted teeth. He was standing in front of them by now, towing over Kurt and even more so over Blaine.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble…" Blaine started, moving to stand protectively in front of Kurt.

"This your boyfriend, Hummel?" Karofsky growled.

"Just leave him alone, okay. He's not doing anything wrong." Kurt could tell that Blaine was just as scared as he was but he was putting on a brave front for both their sakes.

"Well, he's breathing," Karofsky retorted, squaring his shoulders. "In my book that's something wrong."

"In your book? Do you even know what a book is, Karofsky?" Kurt spat, feigning his old sassiness.

Karofsky balled his hand into a fist and raised it threateningly. "Don't push me, Hummel," he warned.

The words sent a jolt of memories through Kurt's head, once again making him retreat into his defensive stance. Blaine took Karofsky's distraction of Kurt as an opportunity to shove the taller boy. It was a decision that a split second after he had carried it out, he regretted desperately.

"Shit," Blaine yelled as Karofsky's fist made impact with his cheek. The force of it pushed him back into Kurt who whimpered and held onto him to keep them both from falling over.

Blaine groaned as he lowered his hand from his jaw and saw blood on his fingertips. Kurt saw Karofsky raise his fist again and he quickly pulled Blaine to the side, forcing his fist to make impact with the still closed choir room door rather than his face once more.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt had never been happier to see Santana walking towards them with fire in her eyes.

Karofsky tried to compose himself, "This doesn't concern you, Lopez."

Santana looked between the three boys, from Karofsky who was looking like a bull about to charge, to Kurt who looked shaken, gripping onto who she assumed was Blaine – whose cheekbone was grazed and bleeding – like a lifeline.

She moved to stand in front of Kurt and Blaine and turned on Karofsky. "So here's what's gonna go down," she said calmly. "Two choices: you stay here and I crack one of your nuts – right or left, that's your choice – or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day." The boy made no move to leave and so Santana took another step towards him, her voice dangerous, "Oh, and also I have razorblades in my hair. Tons… all up in there."

Karofsky looked at her crazy yet serious expression, gave a threatening glare to Blaine who scowled back in equal measure and retreated down the corridor to the school exit. They listened to his footsteps disappear and were quiet until they heard the tell-tale sound of the door to the parking lot slam open and shut.

"What an asshole!" Blaine mumbled, nursing his cheek as Kurt finally released his grip on the shorter boy.

"Thank you, Santana... Really," Kurt said.

The Hispanic girl shrugged in reply, "He had it coming ever since he threw that shushie up in my grill… No me gusta."

Blaine laughed but cringed when he felt the pain in his cheek.

"You might want to go and clean that up, it looks pretty nasty. Why is it bleeding, anyway?"

"I think he was wearing a ring," Blaine frowned.

"A ring? If that doesn't set off my gay-dar, I don't know what does." She gave the boys an amused look before turning to leave, "Kurt, we're on in ten minutes so you better make sure you get your ass in a seat by then."

"Yeah..." said Kurt, still somewhat dazed by the encounter with Karofsky. "Thanks, San."

"You okay?" Blaine asked once Santana had disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, his voice shaving slightly.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm gently, "You're safe now. He's gone."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I had no idea he'd-"

"Kurt, it's fine."

"But your face-"

"It's fine," Blaine said firmly.

"Your boyfriend might kill me for not being able to keep you out of harm for more than a couple of hours," Kurt sighed, regretting it immediately.

At the mention of Jeremiah, Blaine's mind snapped back to reality. He felt a blush slowly creep up his neck as he realised he was still touching Kurt's arm, he let go as though it was electrified and ran it through his curly hair instead.

"Is there a bathroom where I can clean my face?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and silently led him down the corridor until they stopped outside the restrooms. Blaine slipped in and started running the taps as the other boy followed. Kurt leant around the door of a cubicle and collected a wad of tissue paper which he soaked in the warm water filling up in the sink. Blaine inspected his face in the mirror along the wall, the damage wasn't too bad, there was a cut across his cheekbone and a purpling bruise was starting to form around his eye.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said as he handed Blaine the tissue to clean the wound.

"It's not your fault," he shrugged. He hissed when the tissue came in contact with cut.

"Here, let me," Blaine handed the tissue back to Kurt, who attempted to clean the blood away with more care. "It looks kinda badass, you know?" He said after a while. Blaine raised one of his obscurely attractive eyebrows at him. "Yeah," Kurt continued, "it has a very _300_vibe..."

Blaine hummed in approval. "Gerard Butler?" he asked suggestively.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow," he sang softly before they both broke out in grins.

"You have good taste."

"Yes, that I do," Kurt confirmed. He wiped Blaine's face carefully one more time before pulling back and checking it once more. "All done," he smiled.

"And you're positive I won't need stitches?" he pouted hopelessly.

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes, "Come on Blainey-boo, we've got a show to watch."

"You have been hanging out with Nick and Jeff far too much…"

* * *

><p>"Blaine, calm down, you met my friends last night," Kurt said as he rang the doorbell to Rachel's house.<p>

Blaine ran his hands through his already tousled hair for the umpteenth time. "I know, I know. But what if they don't like me?"

"Just be yourself and they'll love you," Kurt said firmly.

Blaine practically bounced on the spot in relief, showing an eye-crinkling, toothy grin. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Well, you may want to dial it down a little bit." Blaine's eyes turned terrified and his face fell. "No, no, no," Kurt quickly continued, "I mean, leave the Harry Potter and Star Wars conversations with Sam, that's all. Other than that, you'll be fine."

"Gotcha," Blaine said with determination as the door opened.

Rachel gave them both warm, welcoming hugs before ushering them inside and taking their coats.

Blaine had learnt from Kurt that their host took singing very seriously and would stop at nothing to destroy any threats. "Hey, Rachel," he said when she came back from hanging their coats up down the hallway, "I just want to say that there are no glee rivalries here." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement. "I'm not Blaine Warbler tonight, I'm just Blaine Anderson. Look, I'm not even wearing my uniform," he finished with a goofy grin.

Rachel smiled in response and led them down to the basement.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "Why exactly _would_ you be wearing your uniform?"

Kurt could practically see Blaine mentally face-palming himself. "I'm just really nervous, okay? I panicked."

Kurt patted his arm with raised eyebrows, "Alcohol's over there, try and relax."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine slurred excitably, leaning on the taller boy, he had taken his task of relaxing very seriously.<p>

Kurt swayed from Blaine clinging to him. He giggled, "You're like a koala bear," he stated.

"C'mon, over here, Kurt. Kurt, over here," He dragged the taller boy by the waist to the middle of the room, "C'mon, let's dance."

Even though Kurt wouldn't admit it to himself, yes, he was actually very drunk. He laughed as Blaine attempted to dance in his own intoxicated state; Kurt mirrored him and swung his arms around to no beat in particular.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Rachel yelled from besides Finn, who was looking at her with a shocked expression. "Let's play spin the bottle," she smiled triumphantly.

Everyone eventually made their way to sit in a misshapen circle, using an empty beer bottle to pick the target for the game.

It started tame and people would giggle as they made their way to their chosen conquest, it wasn't until Brittany landed on Santana and they shared a passionate kiss that the game went up a level. The next few turns were met with wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Kurt!" Brittany smiled.

Kurt hadn't been paying attention, but now he realised that the bottle was pointing at him. This wasn't new, Kurt had done this before and he could do it again. He leaned across the circle and met Brittany. He put his hand on the back of her neck and their lips met in a drunken and sloppy kiss. Brittany's tongue begged for entrance, and who was Kurt to say no to that? They eventually pulled away and Kurt licked his lips.

"I love your lip-gloss," He said as he giggled and took his place in the circle again. "Oh, right!" He said, jumping up again to spin the bottle in the centre.

He didn't watch the bottle because it made him feel even dizzier than he already felt. He waited until he was sure it had stopped spinning before he looked up.

Blaine.

_Shit_.

He could hardly process what was happening. Blaine was climbing across people's legs and before he knew it, they were in front of each other. They were so close that Kurt could individually count Blaine's eyelashes and could see every shade of the bruise that had formed by his eye since the night before. Blaine moved his hand up to the side of Kurt's neck and stroked his thumb over his jaw. Their eyelids fluttered shut and suddenly nothing else mattered. It was Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt.

And finally their lips crashed together.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OHHHH LAWWWWWD._

_Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, at least to some degree. I'm no good at writing parties and I got really carried away with Karofsky and I dunno. Tell me what you think._

_Also, I apologise if my description of kissing is off, I've only watched movies and read about it and *cough*I'veneverbeenkissed*cough* What? Who said that?_

_I feel like I've gotten your hopes up for a party. Mannn, I'm sorry. I'll just..._

_I'm using flashbacks in the next chapter, so if there's something you desperately wanted to happen and it doesn't dramatically change the story, I can try and put it in._

_BUT ANYWAY. REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES THAT MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! I've seriously become obsessed with cookies since starting this fic..._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: When I say something is going to be in the next chapter, just ignore me because as soon as I say I want to write something my mind just goes SQUIRREL!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt noticed on Sunday was the harsh morning sunlight streaming through his half-closed blinds. He cursed as the light exposed the throbbing headache which was slowly getting stronger. He threw his arm over his face to shield the unwelcome brightness. That was when Kurt noticed the second strange thing that morning. Someone had their arm draped around his waist, holding him close. More importantly, that someone was Blaine. The camp bed lay forgotten in the corner of Kurt's bedroom.<p>

Kurt moved to get out of bed, only to have Blaine's grip tightened around him while he made incoherent mumblings and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder blades. How did I let this happen? Kurt thought to himself, the fact that the boy who was snuggling him had a boyfriend made Kurt feel nauseous. He tried to move away again and once more, Blaine pulled him back closer.

Kurt sighed in frustration, he tried to turn in Blaine's arms - which he managed to do with some difficulty - and reached behind the sleeping boy's form to search for a spare pillow. Eventually, Kurt managed to transfer Blaine's grip onto the pillow, leaving him free to get out of bed.

He groaned when he stood up, mumbling: "Never drinking again," before picking out a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom to get dressed. Kurt had drunk more the previous night than he let on, he could barely remember anything apart from Rachel's outfit which had probably scarred him for life. He stripped out of his clothes - the same ones he was wearing yesterday, he noticed with disapproval - and opted to have a quick shower.

When the water was at a reasonable temperature, he stepped under the flow and felt his muscles relax. He went through the motions of washing his body, face and hair and by the time he stepped out of the shower ten minutes later, his headache had somewhat subsided.

He completed his moisturising routine quicker than he had done in years, wanting nothing more than to eat greasy food and sleep instead. He brushed his teeth slowly, trying desperately to get rid of his morning breath mixed with a bitter aftertaste of alcohol. _How much did I drink last night? _And that was when he remembered it. His mouth fell open and he nearly choked on his toothpaste but he could do nothing other than stare at his reflection in shock. He had kissed Blaine. No, Blaine had kissed him. They kissed each other.

There was _definitely _kissing.

Kurt blinked tightly, urging himself to remember. Spin the bottle, he recollected. There had been a game of spin the bottle. Kurt felt strangely sad at this realisation, it had been a game; it meant nothing, to Blaine, at least. He closed his eyes; he would probably regret it later but he needed to remember.

Blaine's lips met his. There were no fireworks. No, it was much more than that. It was like lava had replaced the blood in his veins, and that lava was Blaine. Blaine was everywhere. Kurt could smell him, feel him, and - when they both parted their lips and their tongues gently collided - taste him, too. Kurt didn't want it to end, he reached his hands up and buried them in Blaine's luscious curls and Blaine responded by deepening the kiss.

He vaguely registered Santana yelling an approving "Wanky," and Mercedes giggling out a "That's my boy."

Then, almost painfully soon, they broke apart. Their eyes slowly opened and they stared at each other for a moment, almost as though they were each asking the other questions neither knew the answers to. As he was about to lose himself in Blaine's eyes once more, the other boy closed his lids and placed a sweet feather light kiss on Kurt's still slightly parted lips.

Blaine retreated back to the other side of the circle, and the game continued as though nothing had transpired between the boys.

Kurt opened his eyes. He was glad it was only a game, he and Blaine would continue how they were: as friends. A part of him, however, was sad it was only a game, because that meant that he and Blaine would continue how they were: _as friends..._

* * *

><p>"Wha'? Where am I?" Blaine sat up straight in bed, clinging onto a pillow as the smell of bacon reached his nostrils. His stomach gurgled in hunger, but at the same time the thought of food made him want to be sick.<p>

"Blaine, you awake?" Kurt asked, stepping in from the hallway, carrying a glass of water and some aspirin.

Blaine groaned and collapsed back onto the pillow as Kurt made his way farther in the room. "I feel like death," he whined.

Kurt gently placed the glass of water on the bedside table - although to Blaine, it sounded as though it was a crane dropping a ton of bricks - and put some aspirin in his hand. "That's what happens when you drink half a bottle of straight vodka through a straw," he said disapprovingly.

Blaine took his pills and chugged the water. "You drank just as much as I did," Blaine complained.

"Yes, but the difference is: I woke up at a semi reasonable time, not-" he quickly glanced at his wristwatch "-seventeen past four in the afternoon."

"Past… _four_?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "But I just woke up."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "C'mon, get dressed. Carole's making us bacon sandwiches for the ride. You can sleep more in the car."

"Car?" Blaine grumbled, raising a fist to his eyes to rub the sleep but cringing away when it came into contact with the bruise which was still darkening.

"Yes, Blaine. Car. We have to drive back to Dalton."

"Right... Car." Blaine sank back into the pillows and felt his eyes drift shut.

"No, no, no, Anderson!" Kurt reprimanded. "Sleep in the car. Get dressed, we're leaving in half an hour."

Blaine grumbled in understanding and Kurt shut the door behind him as he went back downstairs.

Blaine rolled out of bed, partially wondering why he had slept in Kurt's bed and not the one set out for him. But he pushed those thoughts aside as they made his head spin.

He blindly groped for some clothes in the bag he had packed and quickly changed, not caring at all that he looked - as Nick would so eloquently say - like a homeless person had died on his face.

* * *

><p>Before they set off properly, Kurt stopped at the Lima Bean to get them both something for the road, Blaine stayed in the car while Kurt went in. He was already at the front of the queue when he realised he hadn't even asked Blaine what he wanted to drink, and so he ordered his own non-fat mocha and scanned the board before sighing and just ordering a medium drip for his friend.<p>

Kurt walked back to where Blaine was in the car, his head was lolling back on the seat, sleep threatening to take him over when Kurt knocked sharply on the window with a grin, making him sit up straight. Kurt walked around to his side of the car and handed Blaine his coffee.

"How did you know my coffee order?" Blaine asked, surprised as he read the side of the cup.

Kurt smiled triumphantly. "I have a knack for these things," he said smugly before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

Blaine fell asleep again in the car shortly after they had finished their drinks and ate the sandwiches Carole had made them. The ride was boring and uneventful for Kurt. He sat quietly, occasionally humming to himself, but stopping before he got too loud so as not to wake up the sleeping boy.

His mind spiralled and he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Blaine kissed him. It seemed surreal. But did the other boy even remember? Blaine had been asleep for practically the whole day, trying to rest off his hangover, so they hadn't had a chance to talk. Part of Kurt didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to keep it the way it was: their first perfect kiss, shrouded in imperfection - namely the fact Blaine had a boyfriend and they were both very drunk. The other, more mature part told him it was the right thing to do. Clearly, somehow, Kurt had begun to develop feelings of more than friendship for the curly haired boy, and it only seemed right for everyone involved to sensibly talk it out.

After what seemed like twice the usual time it took to get there, Kurt eventually parked up in the student lot of Dalton Academy.

He gently reached out and shook the shorter boy until he grumbled awake.

"Kurt?" He asked sleepily. He looked around and took in his surroundings.

Kurt couldn't help but indulge his mind, admiring just how adorable Blaine looked after he had woken up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his un-bruised eye with his fist, stretching against the chair as his shirt rode up ever so slightly. He even had indents from the pattern in the fabric covering the seats plastered on his face.

Blaine groaned, "I'm sorry, you should have woken me up, I'm such a bad passenger."

Kurt smiled softly and shrugged, "I kept myself entertained." For a fraction of a second their eyes met, Kurt silently pleaded him to say something, anything, about what happened between them the night before. _Do you remember kissing me? _He wanted to scream.

Instead he bit his lip as Blaine opened the door and smiled saying, "I owe you one." Kurt followed suit and opened the boot so they could get their bags out.

They walked quietly to their rooms, Blaine was still fighting his raging headache. He had never had a hangover this bad before.

He said goodnight to Kurt and retreated into his room, throwing his bag on his chair and collapsing face first onto his bed.

He groaned into the darkness, and as the only memories he had of the night before were either fuzzy or completely non-existent, he swore to himself he would never drink again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so evil…_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I absolutely love every single one of you who is sticking with this story. Your feedback completely makes my day and ahhhhh, it's so overwhelming :') I have no idea the average amount of readers for a story on this site, and I'm probably nowhere near that amount, BUT I FREAKIN LOVE YOU ALL!_

_If anyone has Tumblr and would like to add me, I'm_ lou-p . tumblr . com

_Obviously remove the spaces. Drop me a message :)_

_And now, I feel like being a little bit nice, well, not really:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to think this is becoming a regular occurrence," Jeff sighed while Nick poked the back of the sleeping boy's head.<p>

Blaine eventually rolled over and sat up, rubbing his forehead and grumbling. Nick and Jeff's mouths fell open in horror.

"What?" Blaine mumbled, slightly annoyed they had woken him up.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your face!" Nick asked as he moved to examine the grossly purpling bruise covering Blaine's eye and the top of his cheek.

Blaine shrugged and sunk back down in his pillows. "Got punched," he half-heartedly explained.

Nick's mouth curled in anger.

"By who?" Jeff exclaimed.

Blaine brushed off their queries, "It's not my place to say." His mind wandered back to the brunette boy. He felt the need to talk to him; they still hadn't talked any more about what they'd said in the car on Friday. "Where is Kurt, anyway?" He asked as he threw his duvet off his body and stood up, stretching high.

Jeff shrugged, "He said he didn't want breakfast."

Blaine felt his heart sink ever so slightly, but, like every other feeling he didn't understand, he pushed it aside. "How was your weekend?" he asked as he pulled his Dalton uniform out of his wardrobe and went into the bathroom connected to his room, shutting the door but still being able to hear the other boys' replies.

"It was alright," Jeff said from the other side of the door.

"It was awesome… I got laid," Nick called.

Blaine dressed quickly and brushed his teeth before re-joining the two boys who had made themselves comfortable, propping themselves of his furniture and fiddling with random objects on his desk.

"That's… nice," Blaine offered as he tucked his shirt into his Dalton slacks.

Nick hummed. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He blushed slightly, wondering if Nick was asking whether or not he'd gotten laid.

Nick laughed loudly as he played with a keychain of a golden snitch he'd found on the windowsill. "What about your _weekend_? Not '_what about you getting laid'_," he joked.

Blaine shook his head to clear his thoughts. He realised that his headache had almost completely gone. "I don't think I can really remember," he frowned.

"Huh?" Jeff asked. "None of it?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and he decided he would leave the gel out of it today. "Yeah. Saturday onwards is kind of a blur – Where's my tie?" he asked as he spun round, trying to remember where he placed it last. He spotted it hanging from his lamp and put it on. "Breakfast?" he asked when he was fully dressed.

"Breakfast," Nick confirmed and the three boys headed down to the food hall.

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly for Blaine. Monday was the only day of the week where he shared no lessons with Kurt, and, to be honest, he missed the blue-eyed boy. They had spent the whole weekend when they were awake together, and it wasn't like spending time with that one annoying friend who you could only bear to be with for short bursts of time. Blaine genuinely enjoyed every minute he spent with Kurt, even if during that time he got punched in the face.<p>

Of course, the purpling bruise on his eye did attract a lot of attention. Teachers were giving him wary looks while a lot of the students looked mildly impressed. It was only when Blaine had answered everyone's queries several times with sarcastic remarks such as: "_What can I say? Never insult a hippogriff," _that people got the idea that he didn't want to talk about it and left it alone.

For reason he didn't understand, Blaine felt especially nervous and excited as he entered the Warbler rehearsal room and took a seat next to Kurt, who smiled brightly at him.

Kurt's smile fell as he examined the curly haired boy. "Your eye is getting worse."

"It looks worse than it is," Blaine smiled.

Kurt still didn't look comforted by this. "I can put a bit of makeup over it if you'd like?" he suggested.

"Makeup?" Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow and then squinted in hesitation, "Isn't that a little… girly?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just to cover it up, I'm not gonna go all Frank-N-Furter on you. Mind you… your lids are already the right shade for the eye shadow," he laughed.

"Oh, very funny. I'm glad my pain amuses you," he joked.

The brunette pursed his lips, "I am sorry, by the way. I- I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled softly. "I know," he said, "it's really not your fault–"

He was interrupted by Wes bashing his gavel down on its block even more frantically than usual.

"I call this Warblers meeting in session," he said with authority. Blaine reluctantly tore his eyes away from Kurt to focus on Wes. "I have just been informed of something and I'm going to need all of you to work with me. No messing about," he glanced in the direction of Nick and Jeff. "Open night has been moved forward–"

"To when?" someone called from the back of the room.

Wes frowned at the disruption. "To Friday," he continued.

"What? This Friday?" another Warbler called, sounding horrified.

"Yes!" Wes snapped. "This means we can't really extend it to a Christmas celebration anymore, November is fine, but October's pushing it."

"So… what?" Nick asked, "We just have to make up a whole new set list?"

"Yes, we have to make up a whole new set list," Wes confirmed.

The statement was met with a panicked outbreak which was cut short by the dreaded gavel.

"I _know_ we can do this," he said with determination.

"How exactly?" Jeff asked, sounding horrified. "It takes weeks to get the harmonies right, we'll just go out there and mess up and then half of us might as well kiss Dalton goodbye because I don't know about you, but my parents are loathsome on open night–"

"We will not mess up," Wes said firmly as Nick tried to comfort his fearful friend. "We may have to change our style, just for the night, but I promise all of you, it _will_ work."

Kurt looked around at the Warblers' confused expressions. Someone Kurt remembered was called Flint spoke up: "What the hell do you mean _'change out style'_?"

"I know we have some very talented instrumental musicians in our midst," many eyes glanced over to Blaine, who sunk slightly farther into his seat. "I was wondering whether anyone would be so helpful as to sing a solo… unaccompanied by the rest of the Warblers," He spoke directly to Blaine, who rested his face in his hand.

"Please, Blaine?" David spoke up from beside Wes.

Blaine sighed and laid his arm back on the armrest, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Excellent," Wes clapped. "Now, I've spoken to the Principal, and I know it's really not idea, but I've requested that our slot of time is shortened so we can perform two songs instead of four."

There were some worried looks about the room, but a lot of faces were relieved over the fact that maybe they could salvage at least one song.

"We don't have time to hold auditions, so as the Warbler Council," he gestured to either side of him at David and Thad, "we request that Blaine performs a duet with Kurt."

Kurt gaped at them in shock, Blaine looked just as surprised but had a small smile playing at his lips, and Nick and Jeff beamed at them from the other side of the room.

"Any objections?" Thad asked and was met with silence.

"That's settled then," David said and Wes banged the gavel once more in confirmation.

* * *

><p>Blaine was making his way to the common room with Nick, Jeff and Kurt so they could hang out for the hour and a half before curfew, when his phone rang. He felt a pang in his chest as he read the caller ID. He politely excused himself from the other boys and stood back a few steps for more privacy before answering his phone.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Jeremiah said. "I know it's late notice, but would you fancy a coffee date?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, despite the other boy not being able to see, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great. I'll meet you at the coffee house in fifteen?"

"I'll be there," Blaine agreed before sharing a goodbye and hanging up.

He quickly apologised to the others with a promise to catch up tomorrow, before turning back the way he came and leaving through the deserted reception doors.

Blaine arrived at the coffee house five minutes early, but he made his way inside anyway. What surprised him was that Jeremiah was already sitting at their table with two drinks in front of him. The blonde boy beckoned him and pulled Blaine in for a quick kiss before he sat down.

"I got you a drink," Jeremiah stated, pushing one of the cups towards Blaine.

"Thanks," he smiled. Upon further inspection he realised it was a cappuccino, it wouldn't be his first choice, but he wouldn't complain about the gesture. He shoved aside the niggling realisation that Kurt had already figured out his coffee order.

"I've been thinking," Jeremiah said. "No, no," he pressed when he looked at Blaine's downtrodden face, "nothing like that, it's just… Remember when we first got together?"

Blaine nodded.

"We had all these plans. We said that by the time you left Dalton, we would already have a place of our own. And we said we'd go to Paris. I mean, I haven't even been overseas."

"What exactly are you saying?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I still want those plans," Jeremiah said. "I know, things haven't been to great recently. But I promise I'm trying. And I've got an interview for a new job next Tuesday."

"A new job? Jeremiah, that's great," Blaine said proudly.

Jeremiah shrugged, "It's not much, just a bit of office work, but it's a step up from Gap, you know?"

Blaine smiled, "I'm really proud of you."

"I just want you to know that I love you, Blaine. And I want to make up for being so crummy in the past."

Blaine's grin widened. "I love you, too. And, it's not all you; I know I can be a pain in the ass."

They smiled fondly at each other. "So," Jeremiah said, "How was your day?"

Blaine hummed, "Interesting… Yeah, open night has been moved forward so everyone is freaking out. Other than that, pretty average."

"When is it now, then?"

"Friday."

Jeremiah bit his lip. "Could I… I mean, would you mind if I…"

"Mind if you what?" Blaine asked softly.

"If I came along," Jeremiah said. "I mean, I know how much the Warblers mean to you, and I would love to see your friends again. And your parents aren't _that_ bad, I'm sure I could stomach a couple of hours with th–" He was cut off by Blaine connecting their lips together passionately. "What was that for?" Jeremiah asked, slightly breathless as they pulled away a few moments later.

"I would _love_ for you to be there," Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, silly Blaine still doesn't remember. BUT open night in the next chapter (probably, maybe, hopefully) and I wonder what will happen…_

_Who knows? ;)_

_Seriously, who knows? Because I'm practically winging this from now on :') Whoops, did I just say that?_

_But I hope everyone is enjoying this._

_And I hope whoever wanted to register early for Pottermore got in :D BRING ON ACCEPTANCE LETTERS!_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES._

_P.S. CRISSCOLFER IS SO ON!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Yeah, that was completely my bad in the last chapter! I was focusing on how I was going to get Jezza to Open Night that I forgot about the bruise... I'm really sorry. It's annoyed me, but I want to spend my time writing new chapters, not editing old ones. I HOPE WE CAN GET PAST THIS LITTLE HICCUP._

_Another thing. There are songs in this, and I've never incorporated singing or anything in my writing before, so tell me if I'm doing it right :') And also, one of the songs is Dark Blue. But in my head it's nothing like Jack's Mannequin's _Dark Blue_. Think of Darren Criss performing_ Do Ya Think I'm Sexy_ and the ASCAP Pop Awards, and that's kinda what I'm going for. Or his version of _Since U Been Gone_, because that's beautiful. Enjoy :) Especially you, Gen, Nicole and Simone ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone at Dalton Academy was stressed. A lot of the students had started to have mini mental breakdowns in their classes, and everyone was trying to sign up for even more extra-curricular activities in a vain attempt to impress their parents.<p>

"For the last time," Mr Kelly said on Wednesday afternoon at assembly. "There is no such thing as a Pizza Tasting Club. And online game consoles do not count as inter-house competitions. I will not be signing any more pointless sheets regarding these activities." The teacher took his seat again with the rest of the staff as a hushed chatter broke out over the seated students.

"I'm completely screwed," Jeff mumbled hopelessly when they collapsed into chairs in the common room that evening.

Nick and Blaine were sharing twin expressions of defeat. The only boy in Dalton who didn't seem fazed by the pushed forward Open Night was Kurt.

"I don't get it," he said, looking between his friends' faces. "It's just Open Night, it's just supposed to be a bit of fun, isn't it?"

"In McKinley, maybe," Nick sighed. "But here... It's not a night to celebrate what we've achieved; it's a night to be chewed out by our parents for what we haven't."

Jeff rolled forward off his chair and onto the floor with a groan, slowly hitting his head on the hardwood.

"But-" Kurt paused, concerned for his friend's health. "It can't be that awful."  
>His statement was met with three scoffs.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said to Nick and Jeff. "D'you remember Greg?"

"Ahhh, yes. Poor Greg," Nick sighed.

"Who's Greg?" Kurt asked.

Jeff stopped abusing his head on the floor and sat up, Kurt could see a red stripe forming across his forehead. "Greg was our best friend until fourth year."

"Until Open Night," Nick stressed.

"He hadn't made it onto the Mathletes Team that semester," Blaine said.

"And so his parents sent him to a boarding school in England," Jeff finished.

"But that's... Insane," Kurt commented lamely. "Your parents won't send you to England."

The three boys laughed humourlessly, which soon turned into a dry, melodramatic sob from Jeff.

"I'm gonna go start packing," he stood up, looking completely beat. "It was nice knowing you guys..."

Jeff walked out of the common room with his head hung low and Nick followed shortly after to try and comfort his friend.

"Nah," Kurt said optimistically when he was left alone with Blaine. "We're gonna be fine."

Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The two boys hadn't been alone together since returning to Dalton. For the whole week Kurt had been trying to ignore the pains in his chest he felt whenever he looked at Blaine and saw the boy was in his own happy world. He had to deal with the fact that the curly-haired boy didn't remember kissing him, even when his mind screamed at him to give him another kiss he _would_ remember. _Stop it, Kurt. These thoughts will get you nowhere._

"You think you're ready for the duet?" Blaine asked after a few moments.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat from being left alone in such close proximity to the boy he was falling for. "Yeah," he smiled, "even if I mess up, I don't think my dad will send me off to England."

"Consider yourself lucky," Blaine said, in what he hoped was a cheerful manner.

They sat in a semi-awkward silence for a while.

"What are your parents like?" Kurt piped up eventually.

"Honestly?" Kurt nodded in reply and Blaine widened his eyes, looking around the room as if searching for the answer. "I don't really know."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.

"I... My parents don't really know how to be affectionate. They use materialism to fill the absence they have in my life. And it's... I don't know any different, you know?"

"Not really," Kurt admitted.

Blaine gave him a sad smile. "Then I envy you," he said so quietly Kurt couldn't be sure he heard it. "You remember what you told me in the car on the way to Lima?" Blaine asked a moment later.

Kurt tensed ever so slightly. "Yes," he bowed his head down.

Blaine pursed his lips in thought. "I just- I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed about, Kurt."

"I ran away," Kurt said simply. "I let him win and it didn't-" he took a stuttering breath. "Nothing changed. He still has this power over me and there's nothing I can do to get it back-"

"It's okay," Blaine said soothingly as he clasped Kurt's hand which he had bawled into a fist.

"No, it's not okay," Kurt whimpered. He had no idea how Blaine made him turn into a pathetic blubbering mess. "You don't know what it's like."

Kurt looked up in time to see Blaine's hurt expression and he felt his heart drop out of his chest. "Yes, I really do," he said, letting go of Kurt's hand and walking out of the common room without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Blaine was woken up early Friday morning by someone jumping on his sleeping form. He struggled to regain his breath and looked at the grinning face of the boy who caused the disruption.<p>

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU, STERLING!" Blaine leapt off his bed and chased after Jeff, who was already skipping halfway down the corridor.

Jeff just laughed in response and continued his skip along the hallway, and laughed even more when Blaine tackled him to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine asked.

"Wrong?" Jeff grinned, "Nothing is wrong, it's Open Night this evening!"

Blaine crawled off the blonde boy and stood up. "You've actually gone insane from the stress," he glared.

"Stress? No, no stress," he grinned even wider as he stood up. "And _why _is there no stress, Blaine?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Because you're high?"

Jeff considered this. "No, but that would have been a good alternative." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do you want to know why there's no stress?"

"Please, I'm dying to find out," he deadpanned.

"MY PARENTS WON'T BE HERE!" Jeff yelled, accompanied by a celebratory dance.

A few of the occupants of the dorms down the corridor had poked their heads from around their now open doors, wondering what the commotion was. Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in a silent apology for his friend's behaviour and they retreated back into their rooms, grumbling under their breaths.

"That's awesome," Blaine sighed. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"_Don't stop me now_," Jeff sang dramatically.

"Jeff–"

"_I'm having such a good time_–"

"Je–"

"_I'm having a ball!_" Jeff put his hand over Blaine's mouth to muffle his protest. "_Don't stop me now! If you wanna have a good time, just give me a_– GROSS!"

Blaine licked the hand covering his mouth making Jeff let him go. He wiped his palm on his pyjama shirt with a disgusted look.

"You done?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Jeff said with disappointment.

"Great," Blaine said, stifling a yawn. "I'm gonna go back to bed because it's," he checked his watch, "_five A.M_. Are you kidding me!"

"Sorry," Jeff said, not sounding sorry at all.

Blaine sighed and started walking back to his room. "Go and annoy Nick," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Already have," Jeff laughed as he made his way to his own dorm, still humming along to himself.

Blaine got to his room and tried to go back to sleep, but he kept thinking of Kurt and how they hadn't spoken since he snapped at him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous. Very, very nervous. He had only ever performed properly in front of his glee club friends, his bathroom mirror, and his father. His hands were shaking at the thought of performing in front of a hundred parents judging his every note. He took a deep breath as he heard Mr Kelly from the other side of the velvet curtain.<p>

"And now, if you could put your hands together, I present the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"You'll be fine, I promise," Blaine whispered to him over the applause that had filled the auditorium, the sound the unexpected voice causing him to jump slightly.

The curtain went up and he saw Mr Kelly walk off stage with his microphone. Kurt was glued to the spot, but Blaine smiled at him softly and so he took another deep breath, smiling in return.

Around them the Warblers began harmonising their voices like they had been practising all week, using them as the instruments perfect for the song.

When it was Kurt's cue, he stepped forward bravely and tried to hide his nerves. "_We were strangers_ _s__tarting out on a journey,__"_ he sang softly, "_n__ever dreaming__ w__hat we'd have to go through.__ N__ow here we are__ a__nd I'm suddenly standing__ a__t the beginning with you__._" He saw Blaine step forward next to him.

Blaine took over the vocals flawlessly, looking into Kurt's eyes as he sang every word, and making him breathless for reasons other than anxiety. "_No one told me __I was going to find you, unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me_–"

"_This is the start,"_ Kurt joined in, their voices harmonising effortlessly as they continued to sing together. "_And life is a road__ a__nd I want to keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey._" Kurt completely forgot about all his nerves as he and Blaine continued to sing as if they were the only two people in the room. "_I'll be there__ w__hen the world stops turning, __I'll be there__ w__hen the storm is through.__ I__n the end I wanna be standing__ a__t the beginning, with you._" Blaine held the note and then faded out, letting Kurt sing his part.

"_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_–"

"_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true,_"

The boys looked at each other and smiled widely as their voices moulded together, "_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you._" They sang together, eyes boring into each other's, nerves and the audience forgotten, and as they continued to sing they would steal glances and smiles from the other. "_I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long, nothing's gonna tear us apart._"

They didn't break their gaze as they sang the final lines while the rest of the Warblers carried out their simple side-stepping dance routine. "_And life is a road__ a__nd I want to keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey_. _I'll be there__ w__hen the world stops turning,__I'll be there__ w__hen the storm is through.__ I__n the end I wanna be standing__ a__t the beginning, with you._"

All the Warblers held onto their final notes for a few seconds as their audience broke into applause and the curtain fell down on them.

They all made their way offstage and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug which surprised them both. He let go, a faint blush peeking through the fading bruise on his cheek. "You were amazing," Blaine smiled warmly.

"So were you," Kurt breathed, the adrenaline from the performance starting to wear off.

"No, but… Kurt, you were _really_ amazing."

The countertenor felt his cheeks warm up, too, at the intensity of his gaze. "Thanks," he said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about–"

"Blaine! Go, you've got to be on again in a few minutes," Wes called from the other side of the stage.

"I've got to–" Blaine started.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "go do your thing. Good luck."

Blaine smiled warmly at him before taking his seat at the piano that Thad and David had managed to wheel on stage. He waited calmly for Mr Kelly's speech to finish again. Blaine looked around, taking in the stage and silently familiarising himself with the piano keys. He saw that Kurt hadn't decided to join the other Warblers and was waiting for him, just offstage – the thought gave him the confidence to rid his pre-song jitters as he gave him a small smile.

"–Blaine Anderson," Mr Kelly said, and the curtain rose again.

The audience was silent as they waited for Blaine to play. He slowly traced the notes with his fingers and began to play the tune he had become familiar with over the past few days.

"_I have you breathing down my neck, I don't – don't know – what you could possibly expect under this condition, so __I'll wait for the ambulance to come pick us up off the floor. What did you possibly expect under this condition? So,_" Blaine honestly tried to keep his focus on the mop of blonde hair that was Jeremiah, sitting in the fourth row next to his uninterested parents, but he couldn't. As he sang he felt a tingling on his cheeks that wasn't satisfied until he looked into Kurt's perfect blue eyes.

"_Slow down..._" he continued softly. "_This night's a perfect shade of__dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you__? __I said the world could be burning down, dark blue, dark blue._" Blaine continued to get lost in his friend's blue eyes. His voice got stronger as he continued, "_This flood, is slowly rising up swallowing the ground__ b__eneath my feet, tell me how anybody thinks under this condition, so __I'll swim as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down__ a__nd now all I can see are the planets in a row__ s__uggesting it's best that I…_" He took a deep breath, "_Slow down.__" _

_Jeremiah!_ He thought as he continued to sing for Kurt. He reluctantly broke his gaze away to search for his boyfriend in the audience. "_Dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you__, __I said the world could be burning down… Dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you__, __I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue__._" Without realising, he was looking in Kurt's eyes again. "_If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue__._"

And suddenly, Blaine was remembering something. He had looked deeply into those eyes before, and not in the way he looked at his other friends. He remembered the intensity of Kurt's blue eyes on his as he leaned in… Closer, closer. "_If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know._"

He had kissed Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Songs used: _Don't Stop Me Now_ - Queen. _At The Beginning_ from Anastasia. And, of course,_ Dark Blue_ - Jack's Mannequin._

_I don't own any of them._

_But progress, right? Blaine remembers! Woop, woop! Now what happens? ;)_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINBOW COOKIES._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I have no idea where this chapter came from. I wasn't planning this at all and then the hopeless romantic in me was just like "DAMMIT, LOUISE!" and so this came out..._

_Tell me what you think :)_

_And if there are any ridiculous mistakes, tell me and I'll edit them, because I wanted to upload this before I go to bed and I haven't had time to proof read it all thoroughly. My bad..._

_I still don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>The audience broke into applause and out the corner of his eye Blaine saw Jeremiah and a few parents stand up to clap. Not his own parents, though. He politely nodded to the crowd in thanks as the velvet curtain fell down again, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone on the stage.<p>

They were quiet for a moment while Blaine took his time lowering the lid on the piano and standing up, fiddling with the sleeves of his Dalton blazer. Kurt was struggling to get his heart rate and breathing back to normal after having Blaine practically eye-fuck him from on stage. He watched as the other boy nervously adjusted his blazer and their eyes met again. Tension was crackling in the air.

Blaine felt his throat go dry. He had been trying to ignore these feelings for his friend ever since the first night he met the chestnut-haired boy; those weeks ago when he arrived to Warblers practice, late and flustered. Ever since then he had been crawling under his skin, smashing through the walls Blaine put up and imprinting himself in his mind. Blaine didn't know what to do. He had a boyfriend, and he loved Jeremiah. When he closes his eyes at night, Jeremiah is the one he dreams about. At least, when he wasn't dreaming about Kurt.

Blaine hated the idea of being unfaithful. As Nick and Jeff constantly teased him, Blaine was a hopeless romantic through and through. He believed in soul mates and love and, up until then, Blaine had always thought Jeremiah was his soul mate. But what if he had been wrong? There are seven billion people in the world, what if Jeremiah wasn't the love of his life?

What if it was someone he hadn't even met yet? Or what if it was someone who had walked into Blaine's life, just weeks ago, and made such an impact on him so he questioned everything he believed in up to that point?

What if it was Kurt?

As hazel eyes stared into a pair of glasz ones, Blaine knew one thing: he wanted to kiss Kurt. No, he _needed_to kiss Kurt, he felt like he needed him more than he needed air. His body was aching to take the steps towards him, run his fingers through that silky smooth hair, press their lips together and say all the things he was too afraid to say in a simple kiss. Except, the kiss wouldn't be simple because there was Jeremiah.

Blaine's boyfriend, Jeremiah. If he went to talk to him straight away, there was a chance he could be forgiven. After all, the kiss before had just been a game, it meant nothing as far as Jeremiah was concerned. But that was a lie, it meant a lot. It had meant everything.

And so Blaine ignored everything in his mind that told him this was wrong and he took the necessary steps towards Kurt. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, it was almost egging him on, and Blaine could swear it was beating for the boy he was walking towards, chanting 'Kurt, Kurt. Kurt, Kurt.'

Blaine was so close, he could count every freckle on the other boy's face if he had the time or the patience, but right now he had neither. Kurt's eyes were wide with wonder, shock and even lust as Blaine reached a hand out to cup his cheek. He traced his lips with the pad of his thumb and smiled to himself when Kurt's eyes fluttered close at the contact.

He leaned in so their noses were almost touching. He wanted more than anything to go right in and claim those lips with his, but he had absolutely no intention of doing what his bully had done to him.

"Tell me to stop," Blaine breathed, although not entirely sure for whose sake.

He could feel Kurt's exhale of gratitude at the words. "Never," he whispered.

And Blaine closed the gap, his dry lips pressing against Kurt's soft ones. He had never felt anything like it before. His whole body was tingling for Kurt. Wanting Kurt. _Needing_Kurt.

Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's neck. He would occasionally run his fingers along the boy's clean shaven jaw or play with the un-gelled curls at the nape of his neck. He felt like his lips were on fire, but it was a good fire and he wanted to be consumed by it. He breathed deeply through his nose as he felt Blaine tentatively trace his bottom lip with his tongue but before he could do any more they were forced to break apart.

"He must be finished by now," Nick said from just around the corner. Kurt's hands flew to his side and Blaine stumbled a few steps back.

"Yeah, and where's Kur- Oh hey," Jeff rounded the corner with Nick by his side. They took in the boys' slightly dishevelled appearances and shared a knowing look with each other. "We we're just looking for you," Jeff smiled, not saying anything about the state they were in.

"Kurt, your parents are waiting for you in the common room, the speeches are all done," Nick said.

Kurt had no idea how they didn't hear the end of the Open Night and the audience leaving the auditorium, but they had managed it. The realisation of what had happened started to sink in to the taller boy, and he felt his insides squirm with disgust at himself. _I am the other guy,_ he thought with repulsion. _I hate that guy, and here I am, _being_ him!_

He gave a shaky smile to Nick and Jeff. "I'd better get going then," he said with false chirpiness. "I'll see you guys next week." He walked round the backstage divider and pushed open the doors to the corridor, making his way to the common room.

He heard hurried footsteps catch up to him. "What was the about," Blaine asked quietly, frowning as he kept pace with Kurt.

"I can't, Blaine. I- I just can't."

Blaine's steps faltered slightly. "You regret it," his voice cracked halfway through.

"I can't," Kurt repeated again.

"Can't, what?" Blaine asked him desperately.

"You have a boyfriend, Blaine," he said sharply. "I should have never- _Why _did you do that!"

Blaine's own frustration bubbled up from hearing Kurt's tone. "Why didn't you stop me?" he retorted.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say. "I'm not the one with a _boyfriend_!" he snapped.

"You've got to take some responsibility for what you've done!" Blaine all but growled.

Kurt turned to face him, his eyes threatening to spill with tears. "Stop it, Blaine! Just stop it!"

Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them and pushing Kurt against it gently, placing his hands on the door either side of his head.

"I can't stop it, okay?" Blaine said, his previous agitation gone from the sight of the saddened countertenor.

Kurt whimpered softly and bore his eyes into Blaine's honey-coloured ones, biting his lip.

"I hate this," Blaine said with defeat, resting his forehead lightly against Kurt's. He closed his eyes, "I want to tell you things I've never told anyone before. I want to be the person who knows you the most in this world and I want you to be that person for me. I want- I want _you_, Kurt."

Kurt rested his nose next to Blaine's, if someone saw them, they would think that they were kissing, but they weren't. "Jeremiah," Kurt whispered, pulling his head back as far as the space allowed.

Blaine sighed in defeat and clenched his eyes shut. "I can't just... It's not that easy."

"Tell me," Kurt urged.

"I can't."

"But you just said-"

"I can't right _now_," Blaine corrected, opening his eyes and staring at Kurt, silently begging him to understand. "I will, I promise, but now's not the time or the place."

Kurt nodded after a while. "I would wait for you, you know," he said in a small voice.

"I know," Blaine whispered, placing a kiss on the taller boy's cheek.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm reintroducing the angst ;)_

_Angst is good. Can never have too much angst :')_

_Am I making this relationship at all believable? Like... Is any of it in character of am I just - zwoop - changing everything?_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINBOW COOKIES. And boy, I need inspiration._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I'm sorry for my tardiness, this chapter didn't want to be written_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>They eventually got to the common room where Kurt's father and Carole were standing, talking to some other parents while they waited for him. Kurt saw them smile politely at the couple they were with, but Kurt knew them well enough to understand the conversation wasn't going well.<p>

"Oh goody," Blaine groaned as he spotted who they were talking to.

Kurt raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Blaine, what took you so long?" The woman talking to Burt turned to look at the boy. She had dark hair, pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes were sharply framed with angular glasses, making her features look severe. Kurt noticed she had the same coloured eyes as Blaine, but they completely lacked all the warmth and he felt uneasy looking into them.

"Sorry, mom. We had the take the piano back to the music room," Blaine gestured to Kurt as he lied smoothly.

Carole moved to stand next to Kurt and held him in a quick embrace. "You were amazing, Kurt," she beamed brightly at him.

"We're so proud of you," Burt chipped in. "We spoke to your teachers and saw your grades. Why didn't you tell me you're completely acing math? It's outstanding."

Kurt blushed lightly. "Outstanding is average here," he shrugged.

"To me, it's not," Burt smiled proudly, patting him warmly on the shoulder.

Mrs Anderson thinned her lips tightly as she looked at Kurt.

"You sang a duet with my son," she commented.

Blaine frowned at her, he didn't like the way she was looking at the brunette boy. For some reason, Kurt felt as though he couldn't answer the woman unless he was given a direct question, so instead he gave a small nod and smile in reply.

"You have a very unique voice."

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"It wasn't a compliment, it was simply a statement," she said with an air of finality.

"Mom!" Blaine reprimanded, feeling anger towards the woman boil in his veins.

"Okay. Right," Kurt mumbled, frowning as he tried to understand what had just happened. He turned to Burt, "I'm gonna go finish packing, I'll be about ten minutes."

"Take your time, kid," his father said as Kurt started to make his way back to his dorm room.

Kurt was still frowning lightly by the time he got to his dorm. He entered and, realising his roommate had already gone for the weekend, took the weekend bag he stored under his bed and began to fill it with what he needed for the next few days in silence. Ideally, he would have packed sooner, but everyone's stress over open night had pushed it from his mind.

When he was nearly finished, Jeff and Nick strolled into his room and collapsed on his bed, ignoring Kurt's whines of protest as Jeff rolled onto his new Galliano sweater. Kurt scowled the blonde boy, tugging the clothing gently from under him and inspecting it for any signs of damage.

"Tonight went well," Nick said, grinning widely and stretching his arm across his chest.

"So, no England for you?" Kurt said as he put more clothes than necessary into his holdall.

"Not this year," Nick grinned. "_Comment of the Evening Award_goes to my mother."

He didn't elaborate and Jeff started sniggering.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked while leaning on his bag to zip it up.

"She said, _'Nicholas, why didn't you join Asian club with Wes!'_The sad part is that she was completely serious," he laughed.

Kurt gave a half-hearted chuckle in reply.

"Why didn't you laugh?" Jeff frowned. "I laughed for like ten minutes."

"I did laugh," Kurt brushed off.

"What's up?" Jeff sat up, looking concerned.

"Nothing's up, I'm fine," Kurt said, trying not to look him in the eye. "Honestly," he added.

Really, Kurt had been stressing about Blaine for the past half hour. His mind was running in circles, throwing examples of what he should do in every direction until it made him sick to think. He hated that he didn't regret kissing him as much as he knew he should, and he didn't know how much longer he could take of Blaine having a boyfriend. It was driving him insane.

"I've got to go, my dad's waiting," Kurt said, throwing his weekend bag over his shoulder.

They tried their best to hide their downtrodden expressions and gave him a quick hug, wishing him a good weekend

* * *

><p>What met Kurt's eyes when he went back into the common room made his heart feel like lead and as if his throat was stuffed with foam. His parents and Mr and Mrs Anderson were standing together still, their attention on Blaine and the beautiful man who had his arm around his waist. <em>Jeremiah<em>, Kurt thought, feeling sick and lightheaded. Who was he kidding? Jeremiah was beautiful, any glimmer of hope left him as he realised there could be possible way Blaine would choose him over Jeremiah. He had dark golden locks and blue eyes and even from the other side of the room Kurt could see how perfect they looked together.

He swallowed the lump in his throat – brought on by guilt and jealousy – and made his was over to his dad. Blaine looked up as he walked towards them, but quickly averted his eyes. Kurt had expected it to happen, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm all packed," Kurt said to his father with a strained smile plastered on his face.

Burt smiled and took the bag from his shoulder and Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"We'll meet you at the car, you can say goodbye to your friends," he said as he and Carole started to walk out the room.

Kurt threw the back of their heads a pleading glance, as much as he appreciated the gesture, being alone next to Blaine and Stupidmiah – _Real mature, Kurt_ – was probably the last thing on the planet he wanted to do. He would happily take Rachel sitting him down and parading all her hideous clothes in front of him over the other option. Of course, Rachel wasn't there to bargain the offer, and so he turned back to the two boys with what may be considered a slightly too forced smile. _Kick me while I'm down_, Kurt thought as he noticed that Blaine's parents had moved on to talk to another couple, leaving the three boys alone.

Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly. "Jeremiah, Kurt. Kurt, Jeremiah," he said as a vague introduction.

Jeremiah smiled and held his hand out politely to him and even more guilt bubbled in his throat as Kurt kindly shook it. _What have I done, what have I done, what have I done,_ he cursed himself. He found himself self-consciously tucking his lips between his teeth as though he thought if Jeremiah so much as looked at them he would know what had happened.

Blaine was biting the inside of his cheek and rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. "So," he said after a while, "Kurt… You're going home for the weekend?"

"Yeah," Kurt said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I go home every weekend, so…"

"Of course," Blaine said absentmindedly as they settled into another awkward silence.

Jeremiah still had his arm around Blaine's waist and was soothingly rubbing his thumb over the boy's hip. The loving gesture made Kurt feel even sicker at himself for the situation. Jeremiah didn't deserve this.

"You're a really good singer," Jeremiah said after a while. Blaine turned to him, smiling slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Um, thanks," Kurt mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he felt like someone had stuffed their hand down his throat, pulled out his heart and threw it in a fire. "Listen, I'd better go… Don't want to keep my dad waiting."

"See you Monday?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt irrational anger build up in his gut, he took a deep breath to calm down. "Yeah," he waved off. "It was nice meeting you, Jeremiah," Kurt added as convincingly as he could.

For a second Blaine's eyes met his. Kurt bit down his emotions and smiled tightly when he saw the pleading look of apology. He turned on his heel and made his way to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Kurt was drifting off to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate against the wood of his bedside table, indicating a message. He groaned as the light from his cell illuminated the darkness and his eyes tried to cringe away. He picked it up and rolled onto his back, seeing who it was from.<p>

_Blaine._

He opened the message and read it through. "_Listen, Kurt. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me._"

He waited a moment before typing out his reply, "_I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself._" He put his phone back down on the table and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

He grumbled when it vibrated again almost instantly. He blindly reached for it and read the new message. "_That's even worse._" Kurt wondered whether he should reply when another message came through soon after. "_I meant what I said before. But I just need a bit of time._"

Kurt tapped out his response. "_I know. And I meant it too. I would wait for you, but I can't do this to Jeremiah. And neither can you._"

"_Soon._" Blaine's reply was short and another text arrived a few moments later, "_Change of subject, but I'm having a Halloween party next week. You'll be there?_" Kurt bit his lip and another text came through, "_Jeremiah's out of town._" Kurt smiled to himself slightly that Blaine knew him so well.

"_I'll be there._"

"_Make sure you dress up._"

"_You do realise who you're talking to? Night Blaine x_"

"_Sweet dreams x_"

Kurt put his phone back on his table when he realised no other messages would be coming through. He let out a light chuckle but then frowned and threw his arm over his face. "I hate you, Blaine Anderson," he mumbled the complete lie into the darkness, and kicked his legs against his duvet in frustration.

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent Sunday with Mercedes trying to perfect a costume for Blaine's party. Blaine had text Kurt again that evening.<p>

"_I have a proposal._" It read.

"_Yes?_"

"_Lima is a long way away._"

"_What's your angle?_"

"_I'm just thinking about your journey, it would save a lot of time if you just stayed round my house_." Kurt starred at his phone for a while, biting his lip in consideration. His phone buzzed again, "_I mean, I have guest rooms, so it's not like…_" Kurt laughed and it vibrated again, "_You can forget I said anything, if you want._"

He typed a reply before worrying the boy any more. "_Well, it would save some time._"

"_It would._"

"_Night Blaine x_"

"_Sweet dreams x_" Blaine replied the same as the night before. A moment later, his phone vibrated again, "_To clarify: was that a yes?_"

Kurt laughed to himself, "_Yes._"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry if it sucked, I rewrote like half of this and it kept annoying me. It kept coming out really robotic and asjksdfjfkl..._

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I am so sorry! Honestly, I feel awful. I know I never said how often I would update it, but usually the latest for me is every 3 days. I AM SO SORRY! I have no excuses. But erm... Yeah. This chapter is a bit... Well, nothing really. Well, no... I don't know, I need to stop talking. I will upload the next one ASAP._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter18<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't kiss again until things had been worked out with Jeremiah. Blaine hated this agreement. He hated being near Kurt all the time, knowing he felt the same way Blaine did - even if they weren't exactly sure how they felt yet - and not being able to do anything about it. Whenever Kurt would smile or laugh or pout or frown or raise his eyebrow and stand in what Blaine has started to call <em>'The Hummel Bitch Please Pose'<em>, he just wanted to hold him and kiss him forever. He felt like he was starting to forget what it felt like to have Kurt's lips against his, he hated it.

Of course, he didn't push it, how could he? He felt horrible for letting the situation get like it was, but things with Jeremiah were far more complex than they appeared, not even Nick and Jeff knew the full extent. He hated himself for it. He did love Jeremiah, he truly did. Only, recently, he had started to love him more like he imagined one would love a brother, rather than a boyfriend.

Kurt was struggling, too. Although he had urged Blaine not to kiss him, it took every ounce of self-control he had in his body not to steal him away into an abandoned classroom and spend hours sharing light pecks and gentle touches. Despite their no kissing rule, that didn't stop them from sitting slightly closer together in the free periods they shared, or _accidentally_ brushing their hands or elbows together when practising dance routines with the Warblers. Kurt was almost positive Nick and Jeff knew something was going on, but they never broached the subject.

"Have you got a costume for Friday?" Blaine asked when they were sat down on their usual couch in the common room.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course… What do you take me for?"

Blaine admired the way Kurt's expressions changed whenever he spoke. His favourite thing in the world was slowly taking the form of Kurt's smile. It was contagious and even if Blaine was in the worst mood, seeing the upwards twitch of the other boy's lips, the grin was automatically mirrored on his own.

"What?" Kurt asked self-consciously as Blaine smiled at his lips.

Blaine shook his head and looked away. "Nothing," he said, still smiling.

"So do you have your costume?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hummed in confirmation.

"Who are you going as?" Kurt pressed curiously.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Blaine's house was huge. In fact, Kurt was pretty sure it classified as a mansion. They were both in Blaine's car as the curly-haired boy pulled up, past the wrought iron gates and up the gravel driveway. Kurt let out a low whistle, similar to what Finn had done when he first saw Dalton.<p>

"Do you want a tour?" Blaine asked as he parked on the vast driveway, scrunching his eye and giving Kurt a lopsided grin.

Kurt could only stare in awe at his surroundings. A giant house erupted from the landscape in front of him. The red brick walls were covered with thick green ivy here and there as it crawled up the sides, trying to claim the space as its own. He could see that some of the tallest parts of the house climbed up five stories and he could count at least four different chimneys. He carefully opened the car door and heard the sound of flowing water. He had been too transfixed looking at the giant house to notice the stream flowing through the huddle of trees all along the far left side of the lawn.

"Are you royalty or something?" Kurt asked when Blaine was out of the car and walking over to where he was standing.

"Or something," Blaine said modestly. "Come on," he nodded towards the house and started walking, Kurt followed at his heels as he tried his best to admire the view.

As they got closer to the towering building, Kurt could see through the windows to some of the inside's ultra-modern decor, contrasting greatly to the general feel of the place. He was completely lost for words. He had known Blaine was rich, but he had expected a small but still grand house, probably full of homemade art and broken furniture from Blaine's childhood. He stepped through the front door which Blaine had opened and into a magnificent foyer. Wide stairs burst from the tiled floor and curved at the top in both directions, leading on to a balcony styled hallway with doors everywhere he looked.

Blaine gave the chestnut-haired boy a tight smile, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Kurt tried his best to give him a reassuring grin and pushed aside all the expectations he had, suddenly feeling guilty for having any at all.

"So, are your parents here?" Kurt asked, trying to recreate a more precise image of Blaine's life in his head.

Blaine crossed his arms awkwardly after he had shut the door. "Nope," he smiled sadly. "I think they're in France or something until next week."

Kurt simply nodded in reply, not really knowing what to say to that revelation. He had a feeling this was a regular occurrence and Blaine was often left alone in this un-homely house.

"Tour," Blaine said, briskly clapping his hands together and walking through an archway on the left wall. Kurt curiously followed. "Living room," Blaine announced. "You can come in here whenever you want, just... relax. Make yourself at home," he reassured warmly.

Kurt looked around the room. It had a top of the range television set and speakers which probably cost more than Kurt's whole house. It was probably everything a kid could ever dream of having, all in one room, but Kurt felt that this wasn't what Blaine dreamed of having. One of the first things he noticed was the lack to homely touches anywhere at all. There was no pictures on the walls, or propped up on tables of a wide-eyed baby Blaine in a high chair, no pictures of Blaine blowing out his candles on his 10th birthday, none of Blaine's first Christmas. There were none at all. The walls were completely bare apart from a classy mirror above the fireplace. The carpet was bright white and Kurt felt completely sinful to be standing on it with his shoes still on. He realised that Blaine still had his shoes on, too. Maybe it wasn't a problem in this house, if something was messy, it was simply replaced.

The tour went on pretty much the same. Blaine would open various doors to rooms that often looked completely untouched, full of cutting-edge technology and occasional impersonal touches to the decor. Kurt would smile politely and once or twice their eyes would meet in an unspoken conversation.

By the end of the tour, Kurt's head was spinning. He felt angry at Blaine's parents for thinking that a childhood and their presence could be so easily replaced with materialistic nonsense. Blaine stopped outside of a door which looked exactly the same as all the others they had passed.

He paused and turned to Kurt. "I haven't shown anyone this before. Not even my parents really know this room exists," he said quietly, nervously swallowing a lump in his throat.

Kurt's eyes widened curiously as Blaine took a small key from inside his Dalton blazer - neither of them had bothered to change before they left - and he slipped it into the lock, turning until a soft click echoed down the empty hallway. He hesitated slightly before turning the handle and opening the door wide.

Kurt could have cried in relief as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There he was. _Blaine_. This was completely Blaine's space and Kurt felt as though he had been let into his most personal place - which, apparently, he had. Kurt was in awe as he took a step onto the warm chocolate coloured carpet, a startling contrast to what all the other rooms were filled with. He looked around, it wasn't his bedroom, it looked as though it was Blaine's personal music room. A piano was facing the window, which incidentally looked over the stream outside, peacefully weaving through the trees. On top of the piano were sheets upon sheets of what - after a closer inspection - Kurt realised was all hand written music. A guitar was on a stand in the corner and a violin was propped on a table next to a brown leather sofa, much more plump and worn than all the others in the house. Kurt admired the walls which were covered in a collage of pictures from his time at Dalton. Many of Nick and Jeff's faces grinned widely down at him and Kurt finally felt that the Blaine he knew was real. He thought he'd lost the Dalton boy when he walked through the front door, but now he realised he hadn't. In fact, Blaine was even better in this single room.

"It's not much," Blaine shrugged, taking Kurt's lack of response as a negative.

Kurt smiled, walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Blaine was shocked by the gesture but quickly returned the tender embrace.

"It's perfect," Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck and he shivered pleasantly at the sensation.

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other as though trying to make sure they were both real. After what could have been ten seconds or ten minutes, they unravelled themselves from the other's grip and walked back into the startlingly bright hallway. It didn't bother Kurt as much as it had before, because he knew, even inside these impersonal walls, Blaine was still there.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, I apologise. I'll try and get the next chapter up asap._

_I love reading all your wonderful reviews, they all make my day :D_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES_

_I'll update soon! Hopefully._

_Oh, also. I've started writing a KlaineKidFic. Would anyone be interested if I uploaded it?_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: OKAY! SO I'M PROUD OF HOW QUICKLY I WROTE THIS! Hopefully it will make up for the previous plot-less chapter ;) (Which, if you haven't read, I still recommend you do)_

_But still... Two chapters in a day. AM I BACK IN YOUR GOOD BOOKS?_

_I still don't own Glee. ALTHOUGH I AM SEEING THE 3D MOVIE WITH MY FRIEND TOMORROW. I am way too excited. Calm down, Louise..._

_Ps. You may or may not need tissues..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, this looks like a party for five-year-olds," Kurt laughed as he emptied a bag of toffee popcorn into the bowl Blaine had pointed at.<p>

"I know! It's great," he exclaimed with a grin. "Halloween is the one time of year when you can dress up and act like a child and no one can say anything about it."

Kurt paused thoughtfully with a hand on his hip. "See, I always thought it was the one time of year where you could scare the shit out of everyone and no one could say anything about it."

"My way's better," Blaine winked as he emptied boxes of brightly coloured biscuits into another bowl. "Party Rings," he answered Kurt's quizzical look. "Here," he picked one from the box and handed it to Kurt. "My parents brought them over when they were in England last week. They're fucking delicious!"

Kurt hesitantly took the biscuit from Blaine's outstretched hand. He admired the yellow and pink sugar icing covering it and took a bite. "These are amazing!" Kurt said in surprise as he finished it off in a few mouthfuls.

"Told you," he said smugly, passing Kurt another one and eating one himself.

Blaine stood back and admired the assortment of various cakes, cookies and crisps covering almost every surface in sight. All the tables had been covered in festive black and orange table cloths, toy spiders were jumbled everywhere which - Blaine hoped - plenty of people would be scared of in their drunken states throughout the evening. Naturally, the biggest table in the room was reserved for drinks.

"It looks fabulous," Kurt stated, neatly smoothing down the corner of one of the table cloths. "But you do realise most of this will get trashed, don't you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let it happen, we haven't redecorated in at least two weeks."

Kurt tutted and laughed lightly. Since Blaine had shown him his music room, all the tension that had been building between the two as he showed the taller boy around the house completely dissipated. He had seen the glimmer of pity in Kurt's eyes which they both tried their best to ignore; that was why Blaine needed to show Kurt his private room, the private room that not even Jeremiah had been in. He needed to show Kurt that Blaine was still there, that he was nothing like his pretentious parents. As they left the room, their hearts were lighter, they were both fine and they finished the tour much happier than they had started. He led Kurt into the guest room next to Blaine's bedroom and let him get settled in. Kurt had been pleased that the room he was staying in was much more welcoming than the others; he assumed it had something to do with the little touches that Nick and Jeff had left from the years of visiting.

"Come on," Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's thoughts as he looked out the window at what would have been pitch blackness had it not been for the rows and rows of carved pumpkins lining the driveway to the house. "People will be here in an hour or so, we'd better go get ready."

* * *

><p>"Is that... Are you an assassin?" Blaine asked as he poked his head around the door frame and took in Kurt's white cloaked appearance.<p>

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze," Kurt stated with an Italian accent, holding his head high so Blaine could appraise his whole costume.

"I had no idea you played Assassin's Creed," he laughed.

Kurt shrugged, "Finn got me addicted last summer."

Blaine smiled fondly at the other boy. "Somehow you manage to continuously surprise me," he said quietly, causing heat to crawl up Kurt's neck.

"Come on Mr Anderson," Kurt said, shaking off his tender blush. "Show me what you've got."

Blaine bit back a grin as he stepped out from behind the door frame.

Kurt instantly doubled over in laughter. "Blaine, are you serious?" he managed to gasp out, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

The boy in question spun round on his bare feet, his green cloak lifting in the air slightly, along with a chain around his neck holding a thin golden band. "You don't like?" He pouted.

"You're a Hobbit," Kurt laughed. "And oh my God, is that... Is that what your hair is like without gel?"

"Hey, don't diss the 'fro!"

"It's adorable," Kurt laughed. There it was again, that word. For some reason they both felt a warm glow burning their necks and they shyly turned away from each other with smiles playing on their lips.

"So do you have a hidden blade?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt grinned and flicked his wrist where a small toy knife was hidden under a band of fabric.

"That is way too awesome," he grinned in admiration. "How did you even get that costume?"

"Mercedes helped me; she has an eye for this stuff."

Kurt shook his head with a grin, about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Blaine yelled, taking the stairs down two at a time and throwing to door open.

"You're such a child!" Kurt yelled after him.

Nick and Jeff's voices drifted up to Kurt as he made his way downstairs at a normal pace.

"Blaine, you look absolutely amazing," a girl's voice met Kurt's ears.

"Thanks Keira!" Blaine said, pulling the girl into a tight hug. He held her back at arm's length and took in her appearance. She winked and jutted her hip out, resting her hand on her waist. "Princess Leia," he laughed. "Only you!"

She laughed in reply, "Well, Nick said he wanted to be Han Solo, so it only seemed fitting."

Nick, Jeff - clad in a Batman outfit - and a girl - who had her arm linked through Jeff's and dressed in a women's Robin costume - appeared from the room where all the food was set up. Nick had already helped himself to a handful of snacks and made his way over to Keira, throwing an arm over her shoulder. Kurt smiled at the way she rolled her eyes but at the same time leaned into the welcome contact.

"Kurt!" Jeff called, seeing him standing halfway up the stairs. Kurt smiled and continued walking.

Keira let out a whistle of admiration and Nick frowned, nudging her playfully. "He's gay so it sucks to be you," he told her.

"Hey," Kurt said as he reached the bottom and Jeff pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"Holy crap, you look awesome!" Jeff said, tugging on Kurt's hood.

Kurt hissed and swatted Jeff's am away, who stumbled back with a laugh. "You guys look pretty cool, too," he grinned.

"Why thank you," Nick winked. "By the way, this is Keira," he tugged the girl's arm next to him and planted a kiss oh her cheek.

She held her hand out to Kurt who politely shook it.

"And this is Robin," Jeff gestured to his girlfriend. "_Seriously_," he laughed.

Kurt grinned and shook the other girl's hand.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and the room they had prepared was almost packed. Kurt was amazed at the levels of creativity in everyone's outfits and was especially surprised that there weren't any repeats. Someone had dressed as Darth Vader and had taken to sneaking up on Keira and Nick when they least expected.<p>

"Having fun?" Blaine said from behind Kurt, causing him to jump in surprise and spill a bit of his drink.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said, looking around helplessly for something to clean the mess.

Blaine stilled his motions and spun him around to face him. "It's fine," he laughed over the music playing loudly around the room. "I meant what I said about my parents redecorating."

Kurt bit back a laugh as Blaine took the drink from him, setting it on the nearest surface and reaching his arms around the taller boy's neck, making them both dance to the beat of the music. Everyone around them had been drinking way more than either of them had, and were making their way around the room in different phases of their intoxication. It amused the boys to see how their friends acted when modesty and restraint were thrown out the window.

They carefully danced together, although it wasn't what could really be classified as a dancing, it was more of a swaying of the hips while gently resting their heads on each other's shoulders. Blaine's lips often ghosted along Kurt's neck, causing the skin to tingle pleasantly. "What would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?" he whispered carefully in Kurt's ear.

Kurt pulled back and before Blaine could even apologise for crossing the line, Kurt had disappeared through the crowd of people.

Blaine frowned and inwardly cursed himself. He made his way over to where the Party Rings were and was glad to see that the bowl wasn't completely empty. He took a handful and started nervously munching on them. _Stupid Blaine. Stupid, stupid Blaine._

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Blaine turned around.

"Kurt," he said in surprise. "Ignore me, I shouldn't have-"

Kurt placed a finger over his lips and Blaine stopped talking. He saw that Kurt was carrying two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka in his other hand. He cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Pig," he stated, ignoring Blaine's unspoken question and pointing to the biscuits in his hand.

They both laughed and Blaine offered one to Kurt, who took it and they both finished them silently.

"Okay," Kurt said, handing Blaine a shot glass. "Relax," he whispered, indicating the bottle he was holding, he leaned closer so he was talking in his ear, "it's just water. I figured if anyone notices we need some sort of excuse."

Blaine grinned in surprise at the ingenious idea. He eagerly held out his shot glass. Kurt smiled and poured water in both the glasses, watching as Blaine downed his immediately and Kurt followed suit.

"Come on, Blaine, you've at least got to pretend it's alcohol," he chuckled.

They repeated the process a few times, each of them scrunching their faces after every fake shot. Eventually Blaine had had enough of the charade and he took Kurt's glass and his own as well as the half empty bottle and put them down on the table behind them. Kurt grabbed the chain around Blaine's neck and gently tugged him towards an alcove in the wall.

Kurt pinned him against the wall and Blaine pulled their bodies together.

"Eager," Kurt teased, gently nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"Shut up and kiss me," Blaine growled.

Kurt didn't have to be told twice, and so he ran his fingers through Blaine's un-gelled hair and revelled in the softness, then tilted his head up and pressed their lips firmly together. No one saw them, either that or simply no one cared. Blaine held Kurt impossibly closer and their lips grew even more insistent. Kurt grew tired of the teasing and carefully swiped his tongue across Blaine's lower lip. The boy hummed against him and gently opened his mouth, letting the taller boy's tongue meet his.

Blaine's heart exploded in his chest. Kissing Kurt was nothing like he'd ever felt before. His insides squirmed pleasantly and as close as he got to Kurt, it was nowhere near close enough. Their tongues danced together as they both tried to inch impossibly closer. Kurt pulled back slightly so he could breathe and Blaine instead moved his ministrations to the boy's neck and jaw. After what felt like far too long their lips reconnected and they both smiled softly against each other's lips as they realised how perfectly they fit together.

* * *

><p>By three in the morning, the house was empty. Nick, Jeff, Robin and Keira were the last to leave. Blaine called a cab for them and Kurt stood beside him, laughing as they watched the four youths stumble down the driveway, looking far too amazed at the still lit pumpkins.<p>

"They're a handful," Blaine yawned after he shut the door.

Kurt laughed and nodded, trying and failing to stifle his own yawn.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm going to pass out if I don't go to sleep soon."

Kurt yawned again and nodded in agreement.

They both made their way up to their respective rooms, their hands brushing against each other's as they walked. They stopped outside the room Kurt was staying in. Blaine awkwardly ran his hands through his very bushy hair before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch.

"G'night," Kurt breathed.

"Sweet dreams," Blaine smiled against his cheek.

Blaine turned and walked into his own room, Kurt felt an emptiness settle in his chest as the cold air touched where Blaine's lips had been.

* * *

><p>Kurt was woken an hour after his head touched the pillow. He felt his insides turn to ice as he realised what had woken him. He jumped out of bed and stumbled slightly. Blaine was screaming. <em>Desperately <em>screaming and even through the walls he could hear the dry sobs coming from the other boy. In what took too much time, he threw open his door and started knocking frantically on Blaine's.

"Blaine!" he called. "Blaine! Open up!" He pounded the door until he felt his fists were about to explode. "Blaine!" he cried again.

He quickly pushed the door open and the sight that met his eyes made Kurt feel sick to his stomach. A thick sheen of sweat was completely covering Blaine's body. His shirt was drenched and sticking to his skin. The covers had bunched up around his waist and one of hands was balled into a fist so hard his knuckles were white and his palms looked like they were bleeding. His other hand was curled in his hair, painfully tugging at the roots. Kurt's eyes overflowed with tears as he stood stock-still and completely shocked at Blaine's appearance.

"Blaine," he sobbed, moving towards the other boy and hovering his hands over him, not sure what to do. "Blaine," he repeated. He carefully cupped Blaine's cheek and tried his best to soothe him. Kurt would have been amazed that Blaine still hadn't woken from the noise he was making and the pain he has implanting on himself if he wasn't so damn frightened. Kurt felt his heart shatter as he wondered how often this happened. He reached his hand down to cover Blaine's fist and tried his best to prize his fingers away from his palm.

Blaine let out an especially heart-breaking sob and Kurt cried along with him. "Shhhhh, shhh, shhh..." he soothed through his tears, and he felt Blaine's fist loosen slightly. "It's okay, Blaine. I'm here, it's okay."

Kurt sat with him, trying his best to comfort the boy until his sobs and shouts had almost completely died out. Kurt's eyes were stinging from the amount he had cried but he couldn't care less.

Blaine's breathing eventually evened out and Kurt let out a stuttering sigh of relief, crying again when he leant his forehead on Blaine's chest and heard his heart beating erratically. Kurt stayed like that for a while, keeping his hand on Blaine's cheek as his breathing slowly turned into soft snores. Kurt turned to rest his cheek on the boy's heart, and that was when he saw it.

His shirt had ridden up slightly due to the thrashing and had risen to his ribcage. In the moonlight seeping through Blaine's window, Kurt could see the shadow of a slightly raised scar just under the left side of his ribcage. The scar was about one and a half inches long and perfectly straight. Kurt didn't need to be a doctor to see that it was a stab wound.

* * *

><p><em>AN: HOLY SHIT! I bet you didn't think it could get this angsty ;)_

_REVIEWS = ...you know the drill... :')_

_By the way, I'm going to Spain on Wednesday, don't worry, I'll be back on Saturday but if I don't update during that time, that is why._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So I literally just got home. I've been travelling since 7 and it's now 1. And I was at the airport from 4, I don't even... Dead. I didn't write as much as I had hoped, but I got this chapter done :) I would like to say a special thanks to Carrie because she Beta'd (is that a word? Don't know...) Anyway, this chapter was a mess and she fixed it :D_

_Also saying an "I love you" to Osha, because otherwise she'll whine at me ;) And now she'll just whine at me for saying that... I CAN'T WIN!_

_Enjoy..._

_And I'll upload the next chapter soon. And the KidFic... Probably._

_One more thing. SINCE WHEN DID I WRITE 20 CHAPTERS? HOLY SHITBALLS!_

_Another thing. 100 reviews! MY HAPPY CRYS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is officially the worst I have ever felt in my entire life… Ever," Jeff mumbled as he rested his head on the breakfast bar, the smell of bacon and eggs drifting through the kitchen.<p>

"Stop screaming," Nick gasped from the other side.

"You two are such children," Robin said chirpily, at a normal volume, making the boys cower away. She plopped herself down onto the stool next to Jeff and planted a kiss on the back of his head, she sat up and sighed, lazily massaging his scalp with one hand, running through her own red locks with the other.

Jeff let out an incoherent whisper.

"What was that, hon?" Robin asked.

Jeff lifted his head enough to say, "never drinking again," before carefully resting it back down, Robin just smirked at him.

"I warned you about the Jägerbombs, but did you listen, Sterling? No, you bloody well did not!"

"Stop screaming," Nick repeated, holding his face in his hands.

"And you, Duval!" Robin continued, "Tequila shots? Really?"

"You're not my mother," he groaned.

"Keira, control your man!"

The blonde-haired girl had begun cooking the four of them breakfast, even though it was one in the afternoon. "He can't be tamed," she yawned as she skilfully flipped over the slices of bacon.

"That's my girl," Nick echoed the yawn before falling asleep on his crossed arms.

"Hey!" Robin snapped her fingers next to his ear, causing Nick to jump awake and cringe away from the unwelcome noise. "Keira is not the one who had to wake up and see your parents off to work so they didn't know you'd been drinking last night."

Nick squinted his eyes and then groaned. "Okay, thank you, Robin. I am now completely in your debt," he said dryly.

"That, you are," she smirked, letting him fall back to sleep on the counter. She rested her forehead on the back of Jeff's neck and began to doze off, herself.

"Hey, hey. None of that," Keira scolded as she placed four plates of beautifully greasy food in front of them.

The boys shot up straight away after hearing the sound of the plates slide towards them on the table and they smiled gratefully. The blonde girl sat down next to Nick and he awkwardly tried to rest his head on her shoulder as he shovelled food into his mouth.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever had in my life," Jeff moaned as he shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"I am so attracted to you right now," Robin deadpanned as small bits of egg and toast escaped from his lips.

"You're stuck with me, Robby," he grinned with his mouth full, causing Robin to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Why are you two so… alive?" Nick asked as he almost fell asleep for the second time in his food.

Keira tugged his chin up, away from his plate. "Because we are sensible people."

"You drank as much as us."

The two girls just scoffed in reply.

"So I suppose you don't remember much?" Keira asked as she cleared the plates away ten minutes later.

"I have a bruise on my back. How did that happen?" Jeff asked, massaging the spot in question.

Keira laughed, "You were pretending to be a bat and you fell off a table."

Jeff groaned in embarrassment.

"I didn't know Blaine and Jeremiah broke up," Robin said offhandedly with an accompanying yawn.

Keira looked unfazed but the boys shared a curious look.

"They didn't," Nick said as he stared ahead having a silent conversation with Jeff.

"Oh," Robin shrugged, not realising the excited tension around the table. "It's just… I saw him with some guy. Or I thought it was him. It looked like that guy, what's-his-name… Keith… Karl… Kurt?"

"Kurt!" Jeff yelled, grinning as his fist pumped the air. Nick jumped from his side and joined Jeff in a celebratory hug.

"I knew it! It's on! I knew it! It's on!" The two boys started dancing along to their made-up song while Robin rolled her eyes.

Keira looked completely disgusted. "Wait, what?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Blaine and Kurt!" Nick grinned. "I _knew _it! Since open night they've just been… I KNEW IT! Those cheeky bastards!"

"So Blaine's cheating on Jeremiah?" Keira said, her eyes dark and her voice completely laced with disapproval.

Nick's face fell, "I didn't see it like that."

Keria's frown deepened. "That's completely… _Blaine_? He would never cheat on anyone."

Robin shrugged and leaned on Jeff's shoulder, who had slumped back down in his chair. "I'm just saying what I saw."

"We have to tell Jeremiah," she said firmly.

"No way. Nuh-huh. Absolutely not. No can dosville, babydoll," Nick said.

"What!"

"Babe, I am not meddling in this. It's their lives and Blaine deserves so much better than that little-"

"So you're saying cheating is acceptable?"

Nick realised he was standing on rough ground, so he tried his best to tread carefully. "Ker, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just- You don't know Blaine like we do-" Keira made a move to interrupt but Robin hushed her, "-he's changed a lot recently. He's… He's happy, Keira." Jeff nodded in agreement. "I know Blaine will do the right thing eventually, but right now I think we just need to let him find himself. Kurt is good for him. And, I mean, how would you feel if - hypothetically - I was cheating on you and you found out from my friend's girlfriend?"

"If it was Robin, I would appreciate it," she said stiffly.

"Hells yeah, sistah," Robin said, trying to get rid of some of the tension.

Nick ignored her, "But you're not Robin to Jeremiah. He would take it completely the wrong way-"

"How is there a right way to take it?"

"That's not…" Nick ran a hand through his hair, "Jeff, help me out here."

Jeff sat forward and stared directly into Keira's eyes. "Jeremiah's crazy."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with his eyes stinging and it took him a moment to realise where he was, which turned out to be on the floor of Blaine's bedroom. It was still dark, Kurt could see a slither of moonlight peeking through the gap in the curtains. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he realised exactly why he was there. Blaine screaming. Blaine crying. Blaine's scar.<p>

Blaine.

Kurt had fallen asleep with his arm elevated up to the bed, his hand was still linked loosely with Blaine's. He stretched in his sleep and pulled Kurt's hand closer to his chest. The action made Kurt smile, even though tears were starting to blur his vision from the flood of memories.

Kurt refused to jump to conclusions but his mind was whirling with thoughts, making his head dizzy and his stomach churn. Blaine had been stabbed. Was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Had it been a mugging? Or - he felt a particular lurch in his stomach which made everything consumed in the past ten hours want to escape his throat - had it been a purposeful attack? Had someone set out with the sole purpose of hurting the beautiful boy who had Kurt's hand clutched over his heart?

Kurt refused to believe that. Blaine was without a doubt the nicest person he'd ever met. He was kind, caring, funny and charismatic. He put everyone before himself and even with the Warblers, he only accepted his numerous solos because Wes, David and Thad believed he was what it took to exceed. Kurt could sometimes see the stress building up in him, how he took on responsibility after responsibility to try and keep everyone happy. Kurt simply wouldn't believe someone would go out of their way to harm Blaine.

Even so, he couldn't help the images that swam through his head. Who could have done it? Jeremiah? No. Even though Kurt had grown a strong dislike to the guy, it was on no rational grounds, instead simply built on jealousy. He's heard from Nick and Jeff that he and Blaine often got into lots of fights, but that was generally because of their clashing personalities and, from what he knew, it had never turned to violence. Besides, Blaine was smart, he knew he had a whole load of friends to support him if that was ever the case.

His parents? Again, Kurt was doubtful. Sure, Mr and Mrs Anderson had definitely neglected Blaine for goodness know how long, but he firmly believed violence had never happened in that way.

Kurt's mind reeled like this until the sun was starting to make itself know through the gap in the curtains. By now, Blaine had pulled Kurt's hand up to his cheek like a pillow. Kurt had almost completely lost the feeling in his arm but he didn't care. He could vaguely feel Blaine's hot breath on his wrist and his two-day-old stubble tickling his palm. Kurt smiled at the reminders that Blaine was very much alive.

He figured it would be best to go back to his own room for when Blaine woke up. The boy would probably want a few moments to collect himself if he remembered his nightmare, and if not, awkward conversations about why Kurt was there would be bound to ensue. Also, there was the kiss. Why did Kurt do that? With the 'vodka' and the alcove and- Just thinking about it again made Kurt completely forget why he was having the internal argument. He would do it again, and he would wait for Blaine.

Kurt eventually stood up and he felt light-headed from the sudden movement. His hand was still trapped under Blaine's face and he tried his best to ease it from his grip. Eventually his hand was free, and he clenched it into a fist and relaxed until feeling returned. Blaine whined in his sleep and nuzzled his face into his pillow to make up for the lost contact. Kurt simultaneously felt his heart swell and sink at the action.

Without really knowing what he was doing, or why he was doing it, Kurt gently reached a hand out and brushed aside a stray curl, softly tucking it behind his ear. He gingerly leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on the spot on his forehead where his fingertips had brushed.

This is getting out of control, Kurt thought, swallowing away the urge to just stay there with Blaine, consequences damned.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke alone in his room. His throat was sore, the muscles in his stomach ached, his shirt was still clinging to his body with cold sweat and his hands were red and raw, deep crescents were angrily showing at the base of his palms. These were all the tell-tale signs of one if his nightmares. Blaine groaned and rubbed his fists into his eye sockets until lights danced behind his lids. Did Kurt hear? he wondered as he rolled out of bed to have a shower and put on a fresh outfit.<p>

He pulled out clean underwear, a pair of red jeans and a black t-shirt and laid them carefully on his bed. He made his way to his en suite, peeling his pyjama shirt off and placing it in the hamper by the door as he went. Looking in the mirror, he let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a groan.

He looked awful. Ghastly, in fact. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his actual eyes were bloodshot. He traced his fingers along his cheekbone where the bruise from that-Karofsky-bastard had now completely disappeared. It was now nothing but a memory. His hand lingered there before reaching up to his forehead and - as routine - tucking his curls behind his ear. Today, however, his curls had already found their place behind the little nook. He held his hand there and frowned before finally shrugging it off and opening the bathroom cabinet to smother shaving cream over his stubble.

He took his time in cleaning up Broken-Blaine and making Dapper-Anderson reappear. He shaved until his skin was smooth and he brushed his teeth until all the taste of alcohol and Kurt's lips - especially Kurt's lips - was gone. He eventually stepped in the warm shower and let his muscles relax at the contact. He washed his hair and his body until he felt clean, inside and out. Once he felt like a different person to the one who stepped in, he stepped out.

He grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed in on his head, the simple action making his soaking wet curls now damp and fluffy, then he wrapped it around his waist and stepped back into his bedroom. He stood at the end of the bed, looking between the clothes he laid out and his wardrobe. Absent-mindedly, his fingers ran down his chest and rested just below his ribcage where a strip of raised skin could be found. He pulled his hand back like he'd been electrified and, swallowing the lump in his throat, made his way to his wardrobe to pick out a plainer outfit.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews = awesomeness chipped, inspiration flavoured Klainebow cookies._

_I just wrote 'wookies' and believe it or not, that's even more awesome!_

_But siriusly, review ;) Because you have no idea how happy it makes me. Legit makes my face go from :| to :D But ever bigger than that!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: WHADDUPPPP. LP in the house yo!_

_I apologise... I don't know what came over me._

_Enjoy :D Sorry it's a wee bit short._

_But check out my new fic "_We Could Be Heroes_" and I will love you forever! Read this first though. And then that._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt heard running water from the room next door and took that as his cue to get out of bed properly. He'd had a dreadful night's sleep. When he wasn't lying awake and thinking of all the different ways Blaine could get a scar like that, he was dreaming about it instead.<p>

He walked into his en suite; it was slightly smaller than Blaine's but still grand. Nick and Jeff had been leaving little trinkets from the times they'd been there. Various half used bottles of shower gels and shaving creams and cleansing products could be found in the cabinet, but, as always, Kurt had his own selection and had no need for the others.

He started with a shave. He hadn't done so in a few days and not that it looked like much, he was starting to get too stubbly for his liking. Kurt was glad that his facial hair didn't grow as much as his friends. He sighed when he looked in the mirror and saw his red, puffy eyes. He massaged the sides of his head as he thought about ways to cure the look. And so he began his moisturising routine. He added all sorts of lotions and potions until his skin looked smooth and fresh, he showered and washed his hair before stepping out, drying off, wrapping a towel from the cabinet around his waist and finally massaging his favourite moisturiser into his skin. He then brushed his teeth and brushed away the taste of Blaine. Kurt felt his chest hollow slightly, but he continued until all he could taste was the mint toothpaste.

He smiled slightly at the image in the mirror; just the look of him appearing fresh and clean made him feel more well rested inside. He walked back into his room and pulled out clean underwear and a pair of jeans from his overnight bag and mentally cursed himself when he saw the creases, wishing he's hung them up the night before.

Kurt had finished buckling up his belt and was in the process of fishing out a shirt when there was a knock on his door.

"Kurt, can I come in?" Blaine called politely from the other side.

Kurt picked up the first shirt his hand reached as he hummed in the affirmative. Before he had the chance to put his shirt on, Blaine had opened the door.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't..." he said, walking into the room and attempting to look somewhere discrete. "I was just wondering if... Breakfast?" Blaine asked vaguely, trying his best to focus his eyes on Kurt's face and not his body. Not his body, he repeated to himself. Blaine couldn't listen to the small voice in his head, though, and his eyes still lingered on the boy's lean frame. Smooth skin was stretched over wiry muscles and Blaine wanted to trace all the contours with his fingertips. He was toned but not overly muscled; in his Dalton uniform Blaine had thought perhaps the boy was slightly too thin but he could tell now that wasn't the case. He was perfect. His eyes continued down to his cute belly button - Blaine had no idea how one could be considered 'cute', but Kurt's somehow was - and then even farther down where a fine trail of hair disappeared below his pant line.

Kurt saw Blaine's Adam's apple bob up and down and he quickly put the shirt on over his head. Blaine tried to snap himself out of his meaningless fantasies but continued to stare at the spot on Kurt's hip where his polo shirt had caught up and a slither of skin was still showing. Both boys made eye contact and Blaine blushed slightly and turned away, Kurt had a way of making him lose all his self-control and Blaine had yet to decide whether it was a blessing or a curse.

"Breakfast?" Blaine asked again once he had composed himself and resisted everything his mind was telling him to do: the tamest being ripping off Kurt's shirt with his bare hands and worshipping every inch of his beautiful, creamy skin with his lips. Blaine wondered what it would taste like, and, once again, before his mind could wander too far he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So breakfast," Blaine repeated for what was probably the tenth time.

"Breakfast," Kurt smirked.

Blaine was going to run his hands through his hair, but simply rubbed the back of his neck when he remembered he'd put gel in it after his shower. "Yeah, I'm making pancakes, want some?"

"Absolutely," Kurt smiled while adjusting his shirt - leaving Blaine conflicted with relief and desire when his hip bone was covered - and following Blaine out the room.

"Sleep well?" Blaine asked as the two made their way down to the main kitchen.

Kurt's eyes flicked to Blaine's and then back to look at where he was walking before giving a tight nod. "You?" he tried to ask politely. Kurt had decided he simply couldn't tell Blaine he'd heard him scream. Blaine needed to tell him in his own time.

"Like a baby," Blaine smiled. Kurt felt his heart tighten as he tried his best to act normal, showing a smile in return.

* * *

><p>Throughout the weekend, Kurt and Blaine acted like nothing had changed. Blaine acted as though he hadn't kissed Kurt yet again, and Kurt acted as though he had no idea that Blaine ever had any troubles in the past. Both were simply acting. Of course Blaine didn't regret the kiss, he would do it again and again and again, but he stopped himself mainly out of fear. Fear that it meant he was feeling far, far more than friendship towards the other boy - Blaine could deal with a crush, but with Kurt it felt like so much more. When he kissed Kurt or touched Kurt, or even if they were just in the same room Blaine felt like the lumps he so often swallowed away were simply gone. Like Kurt made everything easier, everything more peaceful, everything right. But obviously everything wasn't right. It wasn't right on Jeremiah and it wasn't right on Kurt.<p>

Kurt was acting reserved. He felt like every second longer that Blaine didn't tell him about his scar or his nightmares, Kurt began to know him less and less. Kurt had opened up to Blaine, he had trusted Blaine. He had told Blaine about Karofsky's threats and Blaine had tried to protect him when they were at McKinley, but Kurt didn't understand _this_Blaine. He wasn't as outgoing and animated as he had been before, and every time Kurt looked in his eyes it was as if he had put up a wall between them.

Kurt became determined to knock it down.

* * *

><p>They returned to Dalton and many people thanked and congratulated Blaine for his party. Many shared stories of what they remembered and perhaps Blaine would have laughed if his mind hadn't been occupied elsewhere.<p>

He had to talk to Jeremiah. He didn't even know what was going on with Kurt, but there was definitely something. What he really wanted to do, what he really needed to do, was talk to Kurt though. However, Blaine felt that whenever he was in the same room as the other boy his skin wasn't satisfied until it was touching Kurt's, his lips weren't satisfied unless they were on Kurt's. Nothing was satisfactory if there was any sort of space between the two, which left next to no room for talking if they carried out his well thought out plans.

_Jeremiah_, Blaine reminded himself, he sighed and leaned his forehead oh the palm of his hand._ I am a terrible human being._

* * *

><p>By the end of the week Blaine still hadn't spoken to Jeremiah. Yes, he had been purposefully putting it off. He kept creating conversations in his mind of how he hoped it would go when they finally sat down and talked, but each one sounded more stupid and heartless than the one before. Blaine was starting to find himself getting irritated at Kurt, simply because he was too annoyed to only be mad at himself any longer.<p>

Kurt had been ignoring Blaine. Or that's how it felt to the dark-haired boy, anyway. Since they kissed at Halloween he'd been distant, short and reserved. Blaine was starting to think Kurt was actually going out of his way to avoid him. He would find ways to go back to his dorm room straight after Warbler practice, and he had started spending his free periods in the library rather than in the common room. Every other time they'd been together, they were accompanied by Nick and Jeff and sometimes even Will. Blaine had had enough. He needed to talk to Kurt alone. He needed to know why he was avoiding him and they needed to actually have a serious conversation about what they were doing. Neither of them were really ones for labelling people, but cheating was cheating, however they tried to glamorise the fact. They both needed to accept that.

Blaine made his way to the library after Thursday's Warblers' practice. He settled down at a table near the back bookshelves and waited. He didn't really know what he was waiting for; he did, however, know that he was set on talking to Kurt that night. He pulled one of the books off the shelf as he waited, absent-mindedly flicking through it, staring at the pages but having none of the information sink in. It was half an hour later before he heard voices from the corridor outside.

"Where did Blaine get to, anyway?" Nick asked.

"No idea," Jeff replied.

"Why are we so tired? We haven't done anything," Kurt said and Blaine heard him stifle a yawn.

"No idea," Jeff repeated.

"Is that all you can say?" Kurt asked.

Jeff paused. "No idea," he laughed.

"You guys turning in already?" Blaine heard Will ask.

Nick hummed.

"Children," Will tutted. "Kurt, I'm going out to hang out with Alana for a bit. I'll be back by curfew."

Kurt nodded. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked.

Blaine waited until the sound of their footsteps and conversation drifted away. He closed the book he had been looking at and placed it carefully back into its space on the shelf he'd retrieved it from. He bit his lip and then set off out of the library and down the hallway with determination.

He passed Nick and Jeff's room and heard the two of them talking together inside. Kurt wasn't with them, so that was a start. He rounded the corner and paused when he eventually reached Kurt's door. He took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock twice.

_This will change everything._

* * *

><p><em>AN: BOOM! I'm evil, this shouldn't be new to you._

_But "_We Could Be Heroes_"_. Now_. Go! You'll love it, I promise ;) Probably... Maybe. Hopefully._

_OH WAIT! DON'T GO JUST YET!_

_Leave a review._

_Because they make me super happy and inspire me to write. I know everyone says that, BUT IT'S TRUE, I PROMISE._

_SO REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES!_

_You left one? Good, now go read "_We Could Be Heroes_"!_


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT**_ A/N: Okay, okay, okay. So... I'm sorry there hasn't been any notice for this but I'm changing the rating to M as of this chapter. I don't even... I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, but they were just like "NO BITCH, THIS IS OUR TIME!" And I was like "Pffffttttt. Wotevar!" And then I started writing and sjfsdjlkgdgjd._

_So basically. There is smut in this chapter._

_I'm really sorry if that means you're going to stop reading now, I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far! Although, I will just say that I've tried to do this as tastefully as possible, and it's my first time writing anything like this, so it's probably crap anyway._

_I don't know if I'll write other chapters like this, right now I have no plan to, so if you just want to skip this chapter then come back if you're not into this stuff... I don't know._

_I'll stop rambling now..._

_Enjoy._

_*Hides*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p>A few moments later and the door opened wide. Blaine's fist was still raised and prepared to knock again, he lowered it and Kurt pursed his lips. He stepped to the side, allowing Blaine to pass into his room before shutting the door. Blaine stood awkwardly for a second as he decided to perch on Kurt's desk chair, he crossed his legs and rested his elbow on his knee. Kurt mirrored his position at the foot of his bed.<p>

They were silent, neither looking into the other's eyes because both were too afraid of what they'd see. They both knew the conversation they were about to have would be important, but they revelled in the blissful ignorance for just a little longer.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asks eventually.

Blaine had rested his head in his hand, he shrugged and looked at the other boy sadly.

"You love Jeremiah," Kurt stated. Blaine's heart broke as he heard the emotionless monotone.

"Yes," Blaine replied, his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "Yes," he repeated.

Kurt pouted his lips in consideration.

"But Kurt..." Blaine continued with his voice pleading, "With you it's-"

"Don't," he held a hand up to silence the other boy.

"The way I feel about you, though-"

"Don't, Blaine," Kurt said more firmly.

"Don't what?" Blaine said, his voice rose slightly in exasperation and he uncrossed his legs to stand up and began pacing the floor.

"I don't want to hear you say anything like... that. I won't be able to bear it!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt," Blaine stopped walking back and forth and looked at him affectionately.

"No. Not when-" he swallowed thickly and turned away. He wasn't able to look in those honey-hazel eyes any longer. "I can't share you." Blaine gave him an incredulous look but Kurt didn't let him interrupt. "I know I have no... I mean, you're not mine- Not that you're anyone's... You're Blaine. But if Jeremiah-"

"Kurt," Blaine hushed, sensing the distress of the other boy.

"No. I just... This makes me feel _sick_," he spat.

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Blaine said angrily.

Kurt stood up, his eyes blazing which caused Blaine to step back a bit. "I wouldn't know _how _the fuck you feel! You don't talk to me! You don't open up to me! I think I know you one second and then you just..."

"What are you talking about? This is me, Kurt! This! Right here, this is me." He grabbed Kurt's arm gently and pulled him closer, holding the palm of Kurt's hand against his chest so he could feel Blaine's heartbeat. "This is me," he whispered brokenly, and Kurt sensed his resolve shatter as he felt the pressure of Blaine's heart beneath his fingertips.

Kurt leant forward and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder, soaking in the warmth and comfort he provided. His hand tightened on Blaine's chest and Blaine sighed at the contact.

"You make me feel different, Kurt. You make me feel... I can't stop thinking about you, I'm-"

"Don't," Kurt interrupted sadly, pulling back slightly and standing up straight.

"You're upset," Blaine said, feeling his chest tighten and his throat constrict.

"Of course I'm upset, Blaine! I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for you! I didn't want to- And you just waltzed into my life and I hated the way you made me feel. I hate how you just- With your stupid blazer and your over-gelled hair. And Jeremiah! This isn't fair on him. This isn't fair on me! This is- You play hot and cold with me all the time and I don't know what you want. What do you _want_, Blaine? What do _you_want!"

"I can't," Blaine stuttered, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Can't! Can't! Can't! Can't! Can't! Bullshit Blaine!"

"What do you want from me?" he said crossly.

"I want you to be honest with me," Kurt begged.

Kurt could see the panic behind Blaine's eyes and his heart shattered. Blaine didn't trust him.

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. "I need time..." he whispered eventually.

Kurt bit his lips together and nodded, his vision starting to blur with tears. Blaine looked completely broken.

"I just want to say that I mean it," Blaine said quietly after too much silence clouded the air. "About how I feel about you… It's true: I-"

"Don't say it," Kurt interrupted again.

"Then let me _show _you," Blaine said firmly.

Before Kurt had a chance to react or process what was going on, everything was Blaine. Their lips were crushed together in a desperate and passionate kiss, it took him a split second but Kurt soon reacted to the kiss and buried his hands in Blaine's curls. Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat, almost like a growl, which made Kurt's whole body set ablaze. Blaine's tongue found its way into Kurt's mouth and they felt that everything was right. Everything was perfect when they were together, despite how wrong they both knew it was.

Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled them flush together. Every inch of them came alive at the contact and they both kissed each other even more desperately. Blaine took a few steps forward, causing the backs of Kurt's knees hit the edge of his bed and they both tumbled down.

Blaine felt his chest explode. He'd never, ever felt anything like this with Jeremiah. He felt sick at himself for comparing the two but it couldn't be helped. With Jeremiah it was chaste and slow, they were careful around each other, despite having been together for two years. With Kurt Blaine felt invincible. His whole body ached for Kurt's touch. He needed him. He needed him more than he'd ever remembered needing anyone or anything else. If he had to choose between air or Kurt, without hesitating for even a second he would choose Kurt.

They had crawled their way up to the top of the bed and Kurt's head rested on his pillow. Blaine was still passionately kissing him, his hands had moved to Kurt's head and he gently tugged his beautiful coiffed chestnut hair. Kurt was far too lost in the heat of the moment to care, Blaine could probably give him a haircut and he wouldn't notice.

His hands wound around Blaine's back, pulling them impossibly closer, and they both had to stop kissing for a second because their minds were completely spinning. Blaine started nuzzling his face into Kurt's hair and neck, kissing everything his lips came into contact with. Kurt closed his eyes and lost himself to the touch, running his hands to the small of Blaine's back. He pulled them close together and their hips ground together. Kurt moaned softly and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Blaine had ever heard and so he pushed his hips forward again to hear the moan escape Kurt's lips once more.

"Blaine, we need to stop," Kurt whined as he crashed their lips together again.

"I know," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips before intensifying the kiss like before.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that: as if they were the only two people in the world. They put all the things they were too afraid to say to each other in heated kisses and lustful touches instead of the still much needed words. It was full of anger, guilt and affection and as they moved together, sliding together impossibly closer, they felt their abdomens clench as they arched their backs at the sensation. They clutched onto each other's fully clothed bodies like a lifeline as waves of pleasure overtook them, making them curl, twist and writhe against each other, moving even closer than before.

Breathing heavily, they continued to kiss as lights danced behind their lids and they felt the much needed release soaking through their pants. They came down from their highs, still lazily kissing because neither of them were quite ready to lose all contact just yet.

Blaine tenderly brushed a sweat drenched lock of hair from Kurt's forehead, tucking it neatly behind his ear and then softly following the trail with his swollen lips.

"I'm crazy about you," he whispered before nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair again as they both tried to slow their laboured breathing. It would do for now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gonna go curl up in the corner and die from embarrassment._

_Still... Review :')_

_Oh god, why did I do that!_

_OH YEAH! WE COULD BE HEROES! Go :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: So Jeremiah decided to butt in on this chapter again but before I could get too pissed off, he really surprised me and instead I fell in love with him a wee bit :')_

_Now I'm just going to put on a beard so you can't kill me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't quite believe what they'd just done. He and Blaine had definitely crossed a line there was no turning back from. Guilt was starting to settle in his stomach, replacing the feeling of his euphoric high from minutes before. He closed his eyes and let himself feel the warm, heavy contact for just a little longer. Blaine nuzzled his hair and Kurt could feel his sweet breath ghosting across his neck. They were still impossibly close, pressed together as if they were one body. They rolled onto their sides but continued to hold each other tight.<p>

Kurt eventually pulled Blaine's face away from his neck. Gently pushing back his curls, Kurt smiled sadly as Blaine closed his eyes and leaned in to the contact. Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and pulled Blaine in for a final kiss. It wasn't desperate like it had been before, it was slow and loving, not quite a 'goodbye' but more of a 'I'll see you soon'. They both wished they could stay in that moment forever but they knew they couldn't. They couldn't stay in a bubble and ignore the consequences and so they reluctantly broke apart.

"Before I go," Blaine said quietly, not looking in Kurt's eyes. "Do you... D'you regret it?"

"I should," Kurt said, lying back down. A look of pain shot across Blaine's features causing Kurt to soothingly run the pad of his thumb over his lips. "But no. I don't."

Blaine let out a breath he couldn't remember holding and he kissed Kurt's thumb before whispering, "Me neither."

They untangled their legs and Kurt sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. Blaine stood up awkwardly and Kurt realised his dilemma. Despite the seriousness of the situation they were in, Kurt found himself laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern as he heard the cackle of laughter.

Kurt wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, the other clutched his stomach as his body shook, he pursed his lips to try and silence himself. "We came in out pants!"

Blaine watched curiously as Kurt continued to laugh until he was gasping for breath.

"Sorry, sorry," he breathed eventually. "It's just... Hilarious," he chuckled.

Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows.

"Sorry," Kurt repeated again after calming down. "Do you erm... You know... Want to borrow some clean pants?" His voice broke at the end and he buried his face in his pillow to muffle his hysterics.

Blaine smiled fondly and rolled his eyes. "I think I'll manage. The hallway's pretty deserted."

Kurt calmed down and the guilt seeped back into his chest. "Yeah," he nodded, his smile fading.

Blaine looked at him sadly, opening and closing his mouth, looking for something so say that would make everything okay. He couldn't think of anything and with one more glance which he hoped would convey all the feelings he was forbidden to say, he left to room and shut the door softly behind him.

He rested his head on the frame for a moment, wondering if he should just go back inside and explain everything to Kurt, but his feet had already started to carry him back to his room.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the days at home curled up under his duvet. His parents were away for yet another weekend so once again he had the house to himself. He had considered inviting Nick and Jeff over, but he doubted he'd be very good company and he would probably end up spilling his guts out to his two friends. He owed it to Jeremiah to at least have the decency of telling him first.<p>

He heard the doorbell ring throughout the empty house and he groaned as he buried himself farther under his covers. He was going to simply ignore it but the caller seemed insistent as it rang for the third then fourth time.

He reluctantly discarded the quilt and shivered as the cold air hit his skin. He was still wearing his pyjamas even though it was four in the afternoon, not that he cared. Thick stubble was covering the lower half of his face because he hadn't shaved in three days and his breath probably smelt rancid. He was too stressed about Kurt and Jeremiah to even start thinking about the necessities such as personal hygiene.

He reached the door as it started to ring for the dozenth time, he unlocked it and pulled it open, squinting as the sun attacked his sensitive eyes.

"Hey- Blaine, are you okay?" Jeremiah's happy tone turned concerned in a second. Blaine felt sick at himself.

"Yeah... Yeah," he brushed off. "What are you doing here? I thought... Never mind. Hey." He stood aside and let Jeremiah in.

Once the door was shut, Jeremiah wrapped him in a tight hug with a light chuckle; Blaine couldn't help but smile and sink into the contact.

"What's that for?" Blaine asked, snuggling into his favourite spot between Jeremiah's chin and shoulder.

Jeremiah shrugged as he ran a hand through Blaine's hair. He pecked his forehead. "Just missed you," he said softly.

"Missed you, too," Blaine said truthfully as they stood wrapped in their embrace for a little longer.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little..."

"Just tired, I guess," he shrugged.

Jeremiah bit his cheek thoughtfully. "Want soup? I can make you soup. Might perk you up a bit."

Blaine smiled shyly. "It's fine, I'm fine."

Jeremiah playfully rolled his eyes. "Go on, Blaine," he encouraged, waving his hand towards the stairs. "Go shower and when you come back down there'll be the nicest homemade soup in existence with your name on it."

He placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek before he made his way towards the kitchen. Blaine waited a moment before finding his footing and going upstairs. It was getting harder for him to make a rational decision every day.

He showered, shaved, changed and brushed his teeth. He somehow managed to calm the churning in his stomach when he eventually made his way downstairs.

The aroma in the kitchen was delicious. Blaine stood back for a moment and admired his boyfriend who was concentrating hard as his eyes flicked between the recipe book laid out on the counter and the soup he was brewing. Blaine quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Jeremiah jumped at the contact.

"Jeez, Blaine!" he laughed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Blaine grinned as he tightened his grip and stood on his tiptoes. He placed his lips to Jeremiah's neck before resting his chin on his shoulder, looking down to where his hands were busy.

"Sorry," Jeremiah apologised. "I thought you'd take a bit longer."

"'S fine," Blaine said, tilting his head to kiss Jeremiah's cheek.

Jeremiah leaned into the contact. "Someone's being affectionate today," he smiled.

Blaine hummed as he trailed a line of kisses down his neck. He moved his ministrations and began gently grazing his teeth over Jeremiah's ear lobe.

"Soup," Jeremiah reminded him softly, even though he was enjoying it as much as Blaine obviously was.

"Can't it wait?"

Jeremiah let out a breathy chuckle while he turned the heat off the cooker and spun around, pulling Blaine flush against him. Blaine hungrily pressed his lips against Jeremiah's. Jeremiah was slightly shocked by the sudden enthusiasm but responded happily.

"What's gotten into you today?" he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

"Missed you," Blaine said in answer, tugging his hair and pulling him towards the door with him.

Somehow they manage to make their way up to Blaine's room. They often stopped and pressed each other against the walls on the way, sucking, biting, licking, kissing any skin they could reach. At the top of the last flight of stairs, Jeremiah pushed Blaine against the wall. Blaine eagerly jumped up, wrapping his legs tight around his boyfriend's waist, they both groaned into the kiss at the contact and Jeremiah carried him the rest of the way.

They collapsed onto his bed and Blaine quickly helped Jeremiah discard his pants and shirt. Blaine ran his hands down Jeremiah's naked back and chest, revelling in the feel he knew so well. Jeremiah pulled away from the kiss, hooking his fingers under Blaine's t-shirt as he lifted his arms and let Jeremiah pull it over his head.

"I love you," Jeremiah breathed as he kissed his jaw, gently pushing Blaine so he was lying down. His fingertips trailed down his chest and ghosted over his ribs until they found the raised strip of skin. His lips followed the same path and he lovingly kissed the scarred area.

* * *

><p><em>AN: No, Louise isn't here any more, and I've got this beard on so... Definitely not me..._

_Yeah, I'm sorry, I completely lose what I'm talking about in there A/Ns. MY BAD. No, Louise's bad. I'm not her..._

_Shut up._

_Anyway. I know this is now M rated, but I really don't want to go out of my way to write smut. The way I'm writing this is just... Basically, if you're looking for porn, you're not in the right place._

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FILLED KLAINEBOW COOKIES._


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Get a tissue ready. I think this is what people generally call 'progress'..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p>The phrase '<em>stuck between a rock and a hard place<em>' had never been quite so fitting to Blaine's life. He was awake but kept his eyes closed, nuzzling his face into Jeremiah's back to try and ignore the bile rising in his throat. Memories from the night before swam around in his brain when he noticed the sheets barely covering their naked lower halves.

Sweating. Panting. Moaning. Groaning. Scratching. Biting. Kissing. The moment when they both reached the height of pure ecstasy and Jeremiah clenched around him, hot and needy while Blaine took a little longer. Frantically writhing with desire, simultaneously sucking a mark onto his lover's sensitive neck.

Blaine snuggled his face farther into his boyfriend's sleeping form as he hoped to drown out the sinking guilt squirming insistently in his stomach.

Jeremiah stirred. "Schnookums, are you awake?" he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

Blaine didn't think his voice could handle talking and so he placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades as a response.

Jeremiah frowned. Usually Blaine laughed or scolded him when he used the pet name he came up with years ago, but he did neither. "Blaine, you alright?" He tried to turn around and Blaine loosened his grip on him so he could. He kept his eyes closed so he didn't have to look into the blue orbs which he realised were eerily similar to Kurt's.

"Blaine?" Jeremiah pressed softly. He cupped his cheek in his palm and Blaine couldn't help his eyelids flutter open at the contact. "You okay?"

Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat and gave a weak attempt at a smile. "Yeah," he brushed off.

"Another nightmare?"

Blaine shook his head. "You know they don't happen when you're with me," he whispered.

Jeremiah bit his lips, deciding to drop the subject because he knew there were some things Blaine had to figure out by himself and this was probably one of them.

"You do realise it's Monday, don't you?" Jeremiah said eventually as he tucked one of Blaine's wild dark curls behind his ear. "If we leave now, you can get there before morning bell."

Blaine felt his insides drop. He simply couldn't bring himself to face Kurt. "Can't we stay here?"

"Blaine-"

"Please, I'll go in before lunch break is over, just... Please."

Jeremiah heard the desperation in his voice and so he didn't push it. "Of course, hon. Whatever you want," he said, kissing his forehead and pulling Blaine's body flush against his.

* * *

><p>Nick, Jeff and Kurt walked from the lunch hall back to their dorms for a while before lessons started up again. Since the Halloween party, Nick and Jeff had insisted that Kurt would visit their room whenever possible to help them complete the levels of Assassin's Creed they were stuck on.<p>

"You've been going the wrong way," Kurt explained as they rounded the corner.

"There's only one way to go," Nick defended.

"You need to climb _up_ it," Kurt stated.

"There is nowhere to climb, the wall is completely–"

"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff interrupted as he asked the figure approaching them.

Blaine didn't reply.

"He was probably off fucking Jeremiah," Nick said, completely missing the warning look Jeff shot at him. "You totally were. You _stink_ of sex. Christ, you could have showered," he joked.

"Nick-" Jeff warned.

"Ahh well. Maybe you'll stop being such an uptight bastard for a couple of days, at least."

"Nick!"

"Excuse me," Kurt said quietly before turning on his heels and running the opposite way.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, ignoring Nick and Jeff and sprinting after him.

"Oh... Shit..." Nick said as realisation dawned on his features.

"Yes. Shit." Jeff frowned, fuming at his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, please. He was just... Joking. He was joking," Blaine said desperately once he caught up with Kurt.<p>

"Is it true?" Kurt rounded on him, his eyes were blue fire.

"Kurt..." Blaine said helplessly.

"Is it true!" he snapped.

"I... Wait, _Kurt_!"

Kurt had started to run off again and Blaine tried his best to catch up. Everyone around them was starting to disappear into various classrooms as the bell rang but the boys had no intention of going to their lessons.

"Kurt! Can we talk about this?"

Kurt stopped again and turned on him. "Talk, Blaine? _Talk_! Do you even know what that is? You've had plenty of opportunities to talk to me but you never even try!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I SAW YOUR SCAR!" Kurt yelled. He bit his lip almost instantly as the colour drained from his face, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, wishing he could take back the words.

Blaine stumbled back a bit. "Why didn't you-?" His face scrunched up in hurt and he clenched his fists to hold back the tears.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. It's not my place, I shouldn't have..."

They both stepped towards each other before throwing their arms around one another. Blaine sobbed against his neck and Kurt tried to keep Blaine from collapsing onto the floor as his own tears stained his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm _so_ sorry," Kurt cried softly in his ear.

"I can't do this anymore, Kurt. I'm so fucking tired," he said through his tears, clinging desperately to Kurt's neck because his legs felt too unstable to support his own weight.

Kurt felt his heart shatter. He tried his best to support Blaine's weight as he half carried, half dragged him to his dorm room. "It's okay, Blaine. You're safe, I promise."

* * *

><p>"It shouldn't be like this," Kurt said after a while. He was sitting on Blaine's desk, he's feet perched on the chair while Blaine lay across his bed with a pillow over his face.<p>

"I know," Blaine's muffled voice said.

"I shouldn't be mad at you for... sleeping with your boyfriend," Kurt said, absent-mindedly playing with the sleeves of his Dalton blazer.

"It's my fault."

Kurt considered this. "Well... Yeah," he said with a small nervous laugh.

Blaine pushed the pillow from his face and sat up, leaning his back against the wall while his feet hung off the edge of the bed. He patted the spot beside him, indicating Kurt could join. He did.

They sat in silence for a minute, their shoulders weren't touching but they could still feel the heat radiating off one another. Blaine took his time to compose himself before he started to talk.

"I didn't start of at Dalton straight away," he said quietly. "I used to go to a public school on the other side of the state. I lived with my grandma because my parents travelled so much and it was just easier for them. Gave them peace of mind, I don't know."

Kurt listened intently, hardly daring to make a sound in case Blaine would stop. Blaine stared straight ahead at a crack in the paint on the wall, knowing Kurt was listening but not able to say it directly to him.

"I've know Nick and Jeff since elementary school. We've been best friends pretty much since then and their parents used to drop them off at my grandmother's house so we could still spend time together.

"I came out when I was fourteen. People thought it was too young for me to possibly know, but I'd always known. I had fallen in love with a boy in my math class. His name was Patrick O'Shea and he was... perfect." A small smile lit up his face and Kurt felt his lips turn up in response.

"He was Irish and had the most gorgeous accent you'll ever hear. I was completely head over heels for him. I would doodle variations of our names all over my notebooks and plan our wedding and..." Blaine's voice trailed of and the smile that had spread itself over his features while he had spoken disappeared as his eyes turned hard.

"He found out. He was okay with it at first. Actually, he was more than okay with it. He passed me notes in class and I thought he liked me. I thought he really liked me. His friends found out that I liked him and would tease us both. I could deal with it because he was there with me and it just... It made it worth it, you know? He got sick of it pretty quickly. Patrick was the first one to call me a... a fag."

He took a moment to compose himself and Kurt didn't push him. He sat in silence until Blaine decided to continue. "From then on, everything went downhill. I had told my friends I was gay and, to be honest, most of them either already knew or they just didn't care. Patrick was the one who outed me though. A few days later he told me he was sorry, and that he liked me he just couldn't deal with his friends teasing him, but the damage was done. Everyone looked at me differently; girls would sneer at me and the guys would walk around me as if I were diseased. I felt... horrible. I felt dirty and wrong, even though people like Nick and Jeff had always had my back."

Kurt felt his eyes start to water, fearing exactly where Blaine's story was heading. He stayed sitting in his attentive silence.

"Names were thrown at me every day. Even the people who used to talk to me and joke with me completely turned on me. My friend Jack was the only one who stuck by me at that school, everyone else had eventually had enough of being associated with the _queer_," Blaine's voice shook and Kurt moved closer to him, entwining their fingers and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder to comfort him.

"They shoved me into lockers and walls, pushed my head down the toilet, stole my gym clothes, anything and everything that they could possibly do to hurt and humiliate me, they did. For a while, Patrick didn't do anything. He acted as though I didn't exist which at the time I hated but... His friends still teased him about me, they wondered why he wasn't there when they threw eggs at me one day after school. They said that he must be a fag, too, if he didn't want to join in.

"That's what really pissed him off. He blamed me for ruining his reputation, said the world would be a better place without me in it; said I should hurry up and kill myself because no one would miss me, not even my parents care enough to stay in the country and look after their faggy son." Blaine's voice occasionally cracked and he tightened his hold on Kurt's hand in anger sometimes. Most of all, though, he spoke almost monotonously, which Kurt somehow found even worse.

"A year later and... I don't know, I was so stupid... I..." For the first time since he started speaking, he turned to look at Kurt. He felt his heart tighten painfully when he saw how completely broken Blaine looked. His eyes were wide and fearful, full of innocence that Kurt knew was stolen away from him.

Kurt cupped his cheek and place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, hoping the contact would give him the courage to continue. He sniffed as he pulled away, trying to be strong for Blaine and postponing the flood of tears he was sure would come.

Blaine swallowed his dry throat and continued, tears stinging his eyes. "When we started Sophomore year, Patrick had started to change again. Everything about me was becoming yesterday's news and I was feeling a little more relaxed about everything. I still kept to myself, did my own thing, try to pass by as unnoticed as possible. Patrick walked up to me one day and he completely broke down. He... He said he was sorry and that he was gay but he wasn't brave enough to come out like I was. I was really pissed off at first. I told him that he was the reason I was _forced_ out and that it wouldn't have been so bad if we had done it together - especially as he was the main brains and brawn behind it all.

"A few weeks later and I could tell that he was a completely different person from the year before. It took me a while, but I started to believe him and... and I forgave him." Kurt noticed a tear fall down Blaine's cheek but neither did anything about it. Blaine's throat bobbed up and down and, taking a deep breath, he continued.

"He invited me to the Sadie Hawkins dance that November and I-I said yes. Part of me felt like he was still the boy I had fallen in love with in Freshman year and I just... It was without a doubt the stupidest thing I'd ever agreed to. I was completely naïve and I just have something wrong with me that forces me to see the best in people, I... I thought it was over. I thought people had... Had started to accept me, I don't know.

"The dance was fine. We... _I_ had fun. Patrick was the perfect gentleman the whole evening and for once I felt normal. That night I just forgave everything he'd ever done to me. I was so _fucking_ stupid. I didn't know. I had no idea... After the dance, he said his dad was going to pick us up down the street round the corner, we started walking together and there was an alleyway that cut straight through to where we needed to be. I didn't even hesitate. I just... I followed him straight in."

Tears started flowing freely down Kurt's cheeks from seeing the boy in front of him fall apart. He was completely torn, two sides of him battling over whether or not he wanted to hear the rest of the story. Blaine looked at him again, pretty much in the same state Kurt was as he used his spare hand to wipe his face. Kurt moved closer to him and closed his eyes as he rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. He gave Blaine's hand a small comforting squeeze.

He cleared his throat. "We were walking down the alley and there were a few trash cans a bit further down. I didn't think anything of it. Why _would_ I think anything of it? I didn't notice a damn fucking thing and then it was too late. Four guys jumped up from behind them and just jumped on me. I tried to yell to see if Patrick was alright but I just... I had never felt _so_ fucking... He was high-fiving the guys who weren't already beating the living crap out of me and then he joined in. It was all just a... He'd planned the whole thing.

"I tried to yell but I could hardly breathe. They kicked and punched everything they could reach, they hit my head against the floor and stamped on my legs. They enjoyed it. Their faces... I still see their faces; they looked like they'd been given free arcade games for a lifetime or something. They spat on me and... I thought it was over. I thought _I_ was over. The four guys had turned to leave. Their clothes were covered in my blood. I couldn't even move. Then Patrick stepped over me and pulls out this flip knife. It- The most painful thing I'll ever experience. It was just... Blinding pain..."

Both boys were completely sobbing. Kurt was hiccupping loudly as he clung to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was quieter but his breathing was uneven and he started to feel light-headed.

"They left me there to die," his voice was barely above a whisper, but Kurt heard and sobbed a little louder. "I thought I was going to die... Part of me... Part of me actually wanted to. I was so tired. Broken."

He didn't speak for a while and Kurt thinks he'd finished the story when he remembered a very obvious part was missed out.

"You s-survived," Kurt stated, trying to talk through his tears.

Blaine nodded and turned to him, he cupped his face with both hands, running his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Jeremiah," Blaine said in explanation, another wave of tears cascading down his cheeks as he tried to comfort the boy he truly loved with words that broke his heart.

* * *

><p><em>AN: MY CRYS._

_REVIEWS = HAPPY CHIPPED, INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES WITH EXTRA KLAINE._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: The ball is rolling now, just gotta let it happen._

_And sorry, short chapter is short..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

* * *

><p>"Say something," Blaine urged. They had moved again so their shoulders were barely touching and had been sitting in silence for the past seven minutes or so.<p>

Kurt's mind was spinning. He had been so wrapped up in finally hearing what Blaine had to say that he'd pushed aside the things which made his skin crawl. The last word Blaine said brought those feelings rushing back and he moved away from Blaine as quickly as he could.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt said, his voice was croaky from disuse. "Jeremiah..."

"He saved my life. He found me and I'm alive because of him. I owe him."

Kurt frowned incredulously and turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry, you _owe_ him?"

Blaine sighed and titled his head against the wall, looking up to the ceiling. "He saved my life, Kurt. I can't just walk away from that."

Kurt scrunched his face and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What exactly are you saying?" he said a little harder than he realised.

Blaine seemed unfazed by his tone. "He _saved_ my _life_, Kurt," he repeated as though the words would give Kurt new meaning. "That's why I can't ever break up with Jeremiah."

Kurt's frown deepened and he clenched his fists as he attempted to rein in his anger. He opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words. "Blaine, have you completely-" He moved off the bed because he couldn't sit still any longer and began pacing the room. "Are you insane!" he shouted, finally causing Blaine to jump out of his internal moping. "Ever? As in... _EVER_!"

Blaine frowned in confusion. "Why are you so mad about it?"

Kurt stopped his pacing and glared at Blaine as though he'd grown three heads. "Seriously! I mean... You-You're serious right now?"

Blaine leant forward. "Oh, so you have a better idea?" he challenged.

"I'm sure I could think of something," Kurt snapped.

Blaine was beginning to get angry, too, and he pushed himself away from the wall so he was sitting upright. "Enlighten me, please!"

"You honestly think that breaking up with someone is worse than... than _cheating_!"

Blaine pursed his lips together and his nostrils flared slightly as he shook his head in anger and turned away.

"You think being with me and then running off and fucking him... You think that's better?"

"It wasn't like that," Blaine denied.

"Then what _was_ it like?" Kurt shouted at him desperately.

"You think I like this? You think I enjoy this!" Blaine said, ignoring the question. It was his turn to be angry now and he jumped up from the bed. Realising there wasn't enough room for both of them to pace furiously, he exasperatedly flopped back down.

Kurt looked at Blaine with hard eyes. "Yes," he snapped venomously.

Blaine looked at him for a moment and through the anger Kurt could see the pure hurt that laced his eyes. "Then you don't know me at all," Blaine said, he swallowed tightly but was glad that his voice didn't crack.

"I'm glad," Kurt said after a while. "Because _this_ Blaine is a complete asshole!" He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door loudly so it shook on its hinges and echoed down the otherwise silent hallway.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, neither of the boys spoke a word to each other. During Warblers' practice when they were forced in the same room, they acted as if the other didn't exist. Kurt resigned to the library for his free periods and ate his meals with Will after Blaine had already left the food hall. They were both completely miserable.<p>

"Look, Blaine..." Jeff tried to coax him out of his room that weekend.

Once again he had retreated under his duvet fort. Nick tried to pry the covers from his grip.

"No. I don't want to look at anything. I don't want to do anything," Blaine said petulantly, tightening his grip on the quilt and making Nick sigh in annoyance.

"Dammit, Blaine! You're acting like a child," Nick snapped, letting his rarely shown anger seep through.

Blaine stripped the covers away and jumped up, angrily storming out his bedroom. He was going to go into his secret room, but the thought of being in there - where Kurt had been - made him feel even angrier. Nick and Jeff found him as he started punching the wall.

"I am so sick of everything!" Blaine yelled to no one in particular.

Nick turned on him. "Newsflash: you're not the only one!"

"Nick, go easy on him-"

"No," he frowned at Jeff before rounding on Blaine again. "Here's some tough love for you, Blainers. Get over it! Enough of the moping and the wallowing and the winging! I am sick of it!"

"I don't need to hear this right now," Blaine said angrily as he made to walk away.

Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Well you're going to!" he shouted. "I don't know what's happened between you and Kurt, and to be honest, I don't care. What I do care about, though, is you being a whiney man-child and making absolutely everyone else feel awkward about it! So please, for my sake, for Jeff's sake, for the sake of the copious amount of hair gel that you use... Just. Stop. Stop being such an introverted asshole and grow up!"

Blaine glared at him silently and Nick impatiently rolled his eyes.

"I'm not telling you to bottle it up," Nick continued. "I'm telling you to do the opposite. Believe it or not, you're stuck with me and Jeff whether you like it or not, and we'd all appreciate it a whole lot more if we were able to stay in the same room as you without feeling like we're interrupting Gollum and Smeagol's internal battles! So, why don't we all go downstairs, settle down with a nice mug of hot cocoa and you can tell us all your troubles while we plait your hair," Nick urged soothingly.

Jeff bit his lip with a small smile of encouragement while Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I hate you both," Blaine sighed.

"And we love you for it," Jeff grinned.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's..." Nick said, rubbing his forehead in consideration.<p>

Jeff pouted in thought. "How did you manage to make quite such a mess of everything?"

"Wait, this has been going on since you went to Kurt's? I mean, we speculated but we didn't really know until Halloween."

Jeff turned to Blaine seriously. "So... What are you going to do?"

"I... have no idea," Blaine said, pouting and resting his chin on his hand. "What would you guys do?"

Nick and Jeff shared a look.

"Break up with Jeremiah," Nick said without hesitation.

Blaine sighed, "It's not that easy."

Nick shrugged, "Sure it is. 'Jeremiah, I appreciate you saving my life, and all, but you're quite a bit of a prick and I've been wanting to bang my best friend behind your back.' Simple."

Blaine groaned into his hand and rubbed his face as Jeff bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't usually agree with him," Jeff started, "but I think it's what you've got to do. At least talk to him. And Kurt, you owe him that - you owe him more than that - what you did was completely out of line."

"I know," Blaine said, nodding his head and thinning his lips. "I know."

"Just promise us one thing," Nick said.

Blaine hummed for him to continue.

"No more moping," he winked.

Blaine playfully punched his arm and smiled for the first time that week.

* * *

><p><em>AN: CAN SOMEONE GIVE NICK A MEDAL! I love him so freakin much :')_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES_

_*cough*I've turned into such a review whore. Siriusly, they're like crack to me*cough*_

_But come on, come on (tries not to break into Stutter... and fails) Sorry, what was I saying? Oh yeah. If everyone who reads this could leave at least one review over your time here, I would greatly appreciate it because I love each and every one of you and they make my day :D_

_ONE MORE THING! Sorry I haven't updated We Could Be Heroes in a while. I'm halfway through a chapter now but I was proper stressing over this :')_


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I have no excuse! Other than I had an induction at college, got my Pottermore email and currently have a throat infection. There. That's my excuse. But to make it up to you: THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! High-fives all round, I think._

_I won't keep you any longer. I am really sorry it's taken so long!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt miserably chewed his slice of pizza while Mercedes mulled over what Kurt had revealed of the Blaine situation.<p>

"But... Kurt, you knew about Jeremiah," she said eventually as though she was internally battling herself.

Kurt whined helplessly through his mouthful of pizza. "I know, I know. Oh God, I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not," Mercedes soothed. "You're just-"

"Evil? Pathetic? Stupid? A home-wrecker? A complete waste of space?"

"_Human_," she stressed. "And you're being a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"But, 'Cedes, I feel awful," Kurt exclaimed, throwing his half-eaten slice back in the box on the middle of the bed. "I shouldn't have let it happen. I can't believe I let this happen? How could I do this? If my dad found out... Or if my mom was here..." Kurt buried his face in his hands.

Mercedes moved to his side and tried to comfortingly rub his back. "You're being too hard on yourself. People do worse things than this every day and... You're not the only one to blame. Blaine is the one in the serious relationship and it was completely out of line for him to have his cake and eat it, too."

Kurt looked up from his hands. "I never understood that saying. Does it mean if you have a birthday cake, you're not allowed to eat it?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Fine, wrong comparison. All I'm saying is: you can't possibly take this all on your shoulders. It's not entirely your fault."

"So what should I do?" Kurt said after a while.

Mercedes pursed her lips in thought. "He said he has no plans of breaking up with the mop?"

Kurt smirked a little at the adopted nickname but then turned sullen again. "'S what he said."

"Then you have to get over him. Just... take some time, see other people. I don't know, but you can't keep sneaking around with him; it's not fair on anyone and I absolutely hate seeing you like this."

Kurt nodded his head. "I know," he said quietly. "It would be a lot easier if I wasn't completely in lo-" he stopped himself before his heart could break any more. "You're right. Of course you're right."

Mercedes smiled sadly and spent the rest of the evening determined to make her best friend cheer up.

* * *

><p>"Show time," Blaine said, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.<p>

"Are you sure about this-?"

"Jeff, shut up! He might change his mind!" Nick snapped.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the book he was trying to read.

"You prepared?" Nick encouraged.

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "No."

"Come on, Anderson! We've been over this. Just straight in there... Like a band-aid. Rip it off. Break the bond. Give the psycho the boot-"

"I get it," Blaine interrupted.

"I'm just saying... Now, are you sure you don't want the bullet-proof vest?"

Blaine frowned incredulously, "I'm pretty sure he's not going to _shoot_ me."

"Just an extra precaution," Nick said, lifting Blaine's arms to try and get it on.

Blaine shrugged it off and swatted his hands away. "Stop. He's not... _Stop_, Nick!"

"Have you got your whistle?" Nick continued.

"He's not- I don't need a whistle."

"He might try and gag you-"

"Then a whistle would be no use, anyway," Blaine shook his head.

"I'm just looking out for your safety," Nick defended.

Blaine patted him on the shoulder. "I appreciate that. But I'm almost one-hundred per-cent sure he's not going to shoot, kidnap or attack me... Physically, anyway."

"Oh yeah," Nick said dismally. He reached over to his bedside table and opened one of the drawers, retrieving a small box. "Ear plugs!" he exclaimed with satisfaction. "Jeff snores," he clarified.

"Do not!" the blonde boy defended, throwing a pillow at Nick which he skilfully dodged.

"I'm not picking that up for you," Nick huffed and Jeff rolled his eyes again, flicking the page of his book. "Anyway, here. These are unopened," he said, handing the box to Blaine. "Just put them in when he starts to verbally rip you to shreds and you'll be fine."

"You know what? I think I'll pass," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow as he passed the box back to Nick. "Besides, I think I deserve what he's got to say to me."

"Don't come complaining to me when your ears start bleeding."

Blaine rolled his eyes but turned rigid when his phone signalled a new message. He quickly read it and swallowed his dry mouth uneasily. "He's downstairs. I'd better- Shit, what if he shoots me?"

Nick handed out the bullet-proof vest in offering and Blaine shook his head.

"No, I've just got to... Band-aid. Right," he said with determination before leaving the room.

"Good luck!" Jeff called as the door swung shut. "You're gonna need it," he sang under his breath while turning another page.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to Dalton early Sunday evening and stretched as he got out of the car and trying to get rid of the knots that had accumulated in his back. He yawned and grabbed his weekend bag from the passenger seat before locking the door and heading inside. All he wanted was a relaxing shower and an early night to make up for the no-doubt stressful week ahead of him. Easy enough for Mercedes to tell him to get over Blaine but accomplishing it would most likely be a whole other story.<p>

He covered his mouth as he yawned again, opening the heavy doors to reception. He almost stopped in his tracks as he saw Jeremiah standing there with Blaine having just pulled apart from a kiss. Blaine glanced at Kurt with a look that was almost apologetic, but Kurt simple brushed past, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he left without a backwards glimpse.

Kurt had his shower and he began to feel more refreshed. The grimy feeling from driving and pigging out on comfort food the whole weekend had been washed away. He cleaned his teeth one more time and then he no longer felt tired. Will wouldn't be back at Dalton for another few hours, and Kurt didn't feel like talking to Nick or Jeff because even though they were good friends, he knew their loyalty lay with Blaine. After sitting on his bed in silent thought for quarter of an hour, he pushed himself up, picked his parka from his wardrobe and headed out.

He breathed in the fresh crisp air as he stepped outside. The sky was starting to get dark quickly, but Kurt didn't mind. He let his feet lead the way until he turned so many corners he barely remembered his way back. After a while, he passed a small park and perched himself on one of the benches hidden beside an oak tree.

He closed his eyes and let the silence comfort him. He occasionally heard a bird chirp or a car drive a few blocks down, but Kurt had never felt more relaxed.

"You lost?" A voice broke Kurt out of his trance and he jolted upright. "Whoa. Sorry, there. I didn't mean to- I was just... Sorry."

Kurt looked up at the boy in front of him. He looked about his age and Kurt could see from the lamp on the other side of the path that he had dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Sorry," he repeated again. "You looked peaceful and now... I was just curious because I haven't seen you before."

"I'm not from round here," Kurt said once he had gotten over the initial shock.

"Thought not," the guy smiled. "Pretty sure I would have remembered you," as soon as the words left his mouth he blushed and looked like he wanted to slap himself.

Kurt felt himself chuckle quietly.

"I have what I think is a disease," the boy explained, awkwardly adjusting the bad across his shoulder. "Well, most people would consider it a disease. You know that filter in your brain that stops you from saying or doing stupid things? Yeah, I don't have that. I thought you were cute, so obviously brain... mouth... Straight away, you know? And I've just realised I didn't actually call you cute and now I'm digging myself in a hole and I'm, uh... Gonna go. Nice to meet you."

Kurt listened to the one-sided exchange with curiosity and amusement. "Kurt," he said as the boy turned to walk away.

He turned back around. "Huh?" he asked.

"My name is Kurt," he grinned.

"Oh, uh..." the boy took a step towards him again and extended his hand. "Oscar," he smiled in return.

"Cool name."

"My parents were huge Oscar Wilde fans. Wow, you have pretty eyes. Sorry... Did it again. Sorry," he apologised again, "I'm still holding your hand."

Kurt looked down and he realised it was true, they both blushed slightly and let go. "Would you like to sit down?" Kurt offered.

"Really?" Oscar said.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Don't sound so surprised." He moved over a bit so there was room for the other boy.

Oscar gave him a dimple-filled grin and sat down. "So, Kurt, where are you from?"

"Lima," Kurt said, there was something about Oscar that made him feel incredibly comfortable, he thought the smile on his face may become a permanent fixture.

Oscar pouted slightly and nodded. "That's far."

Kurt shrugged, "I transferred to Dalton so I live here five days a week."

"Dalton? Dalton Academy? You must be clever. I go to Westerville High."

"I have no idea where that is."

"I don't blame you," Oscar laughed. "Did you walk here? Because you do know that Dalton is like an hour away, don't you?"

Kurt groaned and checked his wristwatch. "Oh goody. I'd better get going if I want to make curfew."

"I could give you a lift?" Oscar offered. "Whoa, okay. Sorry about that, I just heard it and a stranger offering you a lift in a dark park is not exactly promising. But I'm good, I swear. If you did say yes, I'd even give you my whistle so you're safe."

"You talk a lot, has anyone ever told you?"

Oscar laughed, "Only three times a day. My mom even says I talk ridiculous amounts in my sleep. She jokes that if I don't get a certain number of words in each day, I'll just _die_."

Kurt looked at the boy in amusement, he'd already decided he liked him. "Well, it is a long way..."

"It is."

"Might get lost," Kurt sighed. "Might become prey to scary monsters."

"We wouldn't want that."

They both grinned at each other.

"You don't have a criminal record or anything, do you?" Kurt asked seriously.

"No, completely clean."

Kurt worried his cheek in thought, it was starting to get close to curfew and he honestly couldn't remember how he made his way there. "Promise you'll drive safely?"

Oscar looked slightly shocked that Kurt was taking him seriously, but he nodded in response. "Obviously."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, alright. Could you please give me a lift to school? I'll pay for petrol," he offered.

Oscar smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it. And I assure you, my intentions are good and I am an excellent driver." They both stood up and began to walk towards the park exit. "Oh," Oscar turned to face him and pulled something out his bag. "As promised."

Kurt grinned widely as he took the whistle from him, putting it round his neck and giving it a quiet test. They continued walking until they stopped a block from the park next to a bike.

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt asked.

"You're scared of bikes?"

"I'm not scared, I just..."

"Safe driver, I promise," Oscar said.

"This is by far the stupidest thing I've ever done," Kurt mumbled.

"What, ridden a bike?"

"Ridden a bike with a _stranger_," Kurt clarified.

"At what point do strangers become acquaintances then?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Now?" He asked.

Oscar smiled and shook his hand again, "Hello, Kurt." He let go and smiled. "See? Not strangers anymore."

Kurt couldn't help but grin at him.

"Hmmm, I've only got one helmet, so..." Oscar placed it carefully on Kurt's head and adjusted it to fit.

"Wait but... What about you?"

"Safe driver," he repeated with a wink.

Kurt didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he found himself straddled on the bike behind Oscar, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso as he clung to him for dear life. Oscar kept to his word and he was a safe driver. He carefully wove through the roads until they eventually pulled up outside the familiar walls of Dalton.

"I can't feel my legs," Kurt said as Oscar waited for him to get off the bike.

Kurt felt rather than heard his laughter as he managed to climb off and help Kurt down as well. Oscar helped him take off his helmet and he rested it on the handlebars. He laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair. Kurt didn't seem to mind.

"Adorable," Oscar said.

The word made Kurt suddenly remember why he had walked off in the first place. Blaine. He needed to get over him. This was getting over him, wasn't it? He hadn't thought of Blaine the whole evening. Without even registering what he was doing, he leaned forward. His eyes flickered to Oscar's, waiting for silent permission and he saw his eyes flutter close. Kurt smiled slightly as their lips met and moulded together. Oscar moved his hand back to Kurt's hair and ran his fingers through it while deepening the kiss. Kurt responded happily.

"Get some, Hummel!" Kurt heard Will shout. They broke apart abruptly and Kurt looked to where Will was grinning as he shut the window and drew the blinds.

"My roommate," Kurt explained.

"Right," Oscar said, trying to hold back a grin.

"I should..."

"Yeah."

"Bye," Kurt smiled and walked away. He took a few steps before turning back. "Your whistle."

"What?"

Kurt started to remove the whistle from around his neck.

"Keep it," Oscar said, stopping his motions. "A keep-sake. You can remember tonight by it."

Kurt gave him a sad smile and turned again. Again, he took a few steps before turning back, he started to feel his belly nervously erupt with butterflies. "Hey, Oscar."

"Yes Kurt?" he responded, sounding slightly amused as he tried to suppress another smile.

"Say... Say I wanted to contact you one day, maybe go out for a cup of coffee or... maybe even a meal. How would I go about that?"

Oscar grinned in full so Kurt could see the dimples burst through his cheeks. "I thought I was supposed to be the awkward one," he joked and Kurt playfully scowled at him. Oscar took a piece of paper and a pen from his bag, carefully writing his number down before folding it and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip to try and hide his giddiness as he took the paper, but somehow he doubted it worked. "See you around, Oscar," he grinned before turning back and walking towards the front doors.

"See you around, Kurt," Oscar smiled. He put the helmet on his head and adjusted it again before watching the boy retreat into the grand looking building. He smiled to himself as he started to drive off.

Kurt walked back up to his room with a huge smile on his face. That was, without a doubt, the strangest night ever.

* * *

><p>Blaine made his way downstairs and felt his insides contort into all sorts of knots. He mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of curses that would be thrown at him that evening. Somehow that didn't help his nerves. He swore to himself that the corridor had actually gotten shorter as before he knew it, he was at reception.<p>

Jeremiah waited happily for him, probably completely unsuspecting what Blaine's intentions for the evening were. He smiled warmly as Blaine entered and hugged him enthusiastically. Jeremiah cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine let their lips touch chastely, but he made sure the kiss couldn't be deepened.

They pulled apart and Blaine looked up as Kurt walked in. There were slight bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't in its usual immaculate quiff. He looked exhausted. Blaine saw his eyes flicker between himself and Jeremiah and he hastily walked past without saying a word.

He walked with Jeremiah to The Olive Garden a few blocks from Dalton. Blaine felt Jeremiah's eyes on him occasionally as they walked. Their hands brushed together but they didn't link their fingers.

Jeremiah politely held the door open for him and Blaine walked through. The waitress at the desk looked up and began to show them to their table.

"Is this okay?" she asked, showing them a semi-secluded booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Perfect," Jeremiah smiled as he waited for Blaine to take a seat.

The waitress smiled and left some menus on the table before turning and walking back to her station. Jeremiah took off his coat and folded it neatly, taking his seat and putting his jacket beside him. Blaine followed suit and shrugged out of his and throwing it to the side, not really caring how creased it would get. He didn't say a word as he opened one of the menus and read through it. Of course, he wasn't really interested in food, he was simply trying to get enough guts to break up with Jeremiah. Blaine played with the sleeve of his sweater as he read through the menu for the sixth time, still not finding anything particularly appetising.

"Are you ready to order?" A different waitress had made her way over to them and stood with pen and paper poised.

Jeremiah flicked his eyes down the menu once more before smiling and handing it to her. "I'll have the lasagne and a Diet Coke, thanks."

Blaine handed his menu back. "Same, please," he said, not really registering what he was ordering.

"Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked when they were left alone again.

Just say it, Blaine told himself. He bit his lips and looked up in to Jeremiah's blue eyes. He felt his throat tighten and his palms started to feel clammy. He opened his mouth before shutting it again. Jeremiah looked at him curiously. "I just-"

"Here you go, boys," the waitress smiled and placed their drinks in front of them. "Anything else?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head and she left again, the small amount of nerve he had grown quickly withered at the interruption.

"You just...?" Jeremiah prompted.

"I just, uh, have a headache," he lied.

"Oh," said Jeremiah, sounding concerned which made Blaine feel even more guilty. "D'you want some aspirin?"

"Had some," Blaine lied again.

Jeremiah nodded and took a sip of his drink. Blaine did the same.

"I got that job I was telling you about before. The office one, I finish at the Gap this Friday," Jeremiah said once he realised Blaine wasn't going to initiate a conversation.

Blaine took another sip of his drink before resting it back down, he kept his hands busy playing with the condensation on the glass. "That's really good," he tried his best to sound enthusiastic and cheerful.

"It's better money," he continued when Blaine didn't elaborate. "I figured we could properly start saving for that trip to Paris we've always talked about."

Blaine brought the glass up to his mouth and hummed, still trying to find an easy way to tell Jeremiah he didn't love him anymore.

They sat in silence, even after their waitress brought their food over to them. Jeremiah ate his as though he had been starved for a week, Blaine mainly picked at it and ate some every so often as he fought the urge to be sick.

"Jeremiah, I can't do this," he said suddenly, placing his knife and fork down and pushing his plate to the side.

Jeremiah did the same and wiped his mouth with his napkin, waiting for him to continue.

Blaine bit his lip. Like a band-aid. "I think we should break up."

Jeremiah's eyes went wide in surprise and he leaned back in his seat with an exhale. "Wow... I..." he frowned and looked away.

"It's not you, it's me?" Blaine offered, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably. He dug his palms into his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't feel... how I used to feel about you."

"Right," said Jeremiah calmly.

They sat in silence, Blaine nervously ripped his napkin to tiny squares of confetti as Jeremiah sat, staring blankly at the wall.

"Is there someone else?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Blaine bit his cheek nervously.

"_Blaine_, is there someone else?" Jeremiah repeated.

Blaine took a deep breath and piled his ripped napkin to the side while he gave a small nod.

"Kurt, right?"

"How did you-?"

"I'm not blind."

They fell back into another silence. Blaine felt slightly uneasy at Jeremiah's reaction, he had yet to shout and curse at him. He waited on edge for the calm before the storm to end.

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised," Jeremiah said sadly after a moment. "I saw the way he looked at you at Open Night. The way you looked at him... You used to look at me that way, you know?"

Blaine couldn't find the right words to respond so he stayed silent.

"Just promise me something," Jeremiah continued. Blaine looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Make sure he treats you better than I did."

Blaine swallowed the around the growing lump in his throat. "Jeremiah..." he trailed off after realising he had no idea how to end the sentence.

"You can leave," Jeremiah excused him.

"Wait, that's it?" Blaine asked, slightly bemused. "No screaming match? No hair pulling and blood spill?"

"That's what you want, isn't it? It would make you feel better, right?" Blaine sat quietly. "Well I'm not going to give you that satisfaction," Jeremiah said.

Neither said a word and Blaine stood up and put his coat on, leaving Jeremiah alone at the table. "At least not yet," he said under his breath before leaving enough money for the bill and a generous tip on the table. He pulled on his coat and left, lifting the collar against the chill November air.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh Klaine. I don't think anything will ever be easy for you ;)_

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES!_

_Oh and erm... Bad news. Well, good news for me but. I'm starting college and my new job as of next week, so for a while I might be a little overwhelmed with my lack of free time, but I'll try and keep you all in the loop and update as soon as possible._


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I wrote this as quickly as possible. Love me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like he could explode into song at any moment. The possibility of truly being with Kurt overshadowed the slight dent in his heart from Jeremiah. They finished Warbler practice on Monday evening and finally Blaine was able to get Kurt alone. The two boys waited in the choir room while the rest of them slowly filed out, talking to one another about upcoming performances.<p>

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt cut straight to the point once the door shut behind Wes.

Blaine nervously played with his fingers. "I'm really sorry... that... I was such an asshole. I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you, Kurt. And I meant what I said: I _am_ crazy about you. Which, I guess, is why I broke up with Jeremiah last night."

Kurt stayed silent as he rested his weight slightly on the back of the chair he was leaning against.

"I didn't-" Blaine closed his eyes nervously and shook his head. "I mean, I'm not choosing you because Jeremiah and I broke up. I broke up with Jeremiah _because_ I chose you... Does that make sense?"

"Blaine-"

"I want to start again. With you. I know you feel the same way about me, I know you do. I didn't ever think... I'm a different person around you. I mean, you make me a better person. You make me smile and laugh and when I'm with you I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of being myself and just... living. You know when you get to know someone? And... you can't possibly imagine - you can't even remember - your life before they were there. Like, you know there was a life, but it just seems completely insignificant because the person who now makes your life wasn't in it before, and..." Blaine sighed in frustration at himself. "What I'm saying is," he continued. "You... move me, Kurt."

Kurt stood still, glad there was the back of the chair behind him because he was so overwhelmed with emotions he felt as though he could faint.

"I'm seeing someone," he said quietly.

Blaine took a step back as though he'd been slapped and let out a laugh like it was a joke he didn't quite get. He shook his head and his smile faltered. "Wait... That's... Kurt..."

"I only met him yesterday but he seems really sweet. We're going out this Friday."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair in disbelief. "No, this is... Kurt, if this is about the other week-"

"This isn't about you, Blaine," Kurt interrupted defensively. He scrunched his face to try and hold back the tears threatening to overspill. "God, you just think- Not _everything_ is about you. Do you even care what I want? What I need?"

"Of course I do-"

"You..." Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself, pushing himself away from the prop behind him. "You broke my heart."

"Kurt, please-"

"You used me," he stressed. "And you honestly think that because you broke up with your boyfriend I'll just be here, waiting for you."

"You said you would wait, before..." Blaine said helplessly.

"Well, I guess things have changed since then," Kurt whispered, he thought if he spoke much louder then he would break any resolve he had.

Blaine stood helplessly, looking like a lost child and he sucked on his bottom lip to stop himself from completely breaking down.

Kurt sniffed. "Besides," he said. "You just broke up with Jeremiah."

Blaine swallowed before he spoke, "I know. I thought you'd-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "You _just_ broke up with Jeremiah," he stressed. "After two years. You can't possibly just brush that all aside and pretend that it doesn't mean anything."

The curly haired boy stared at a spot on the floor like it had become the most interesting thing in the room.

"I'm not saying never," Kurt said quietly. "I'm just saying... The Blaine I thought I knew would never have done that."

"I'm still him," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "I think we should just be friends."

"Kurt..." Blaine's voice cut off with a sob. He turned around and bit his fist to try to compose himself.

"I'm sorry," Kurt's voice was barely audible as he tried to keep check of his own emotions. His throat felt like it was clogged with foam. "I- It's for the best." He turned and left the room, leaving Blaine alone to deal with it however he wants. Every step he took, Kurt felt as though tiny chunks of his heart was being ripped out as it tried to cling to the boy he loved. By the time he reached his room, there was nothing left.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't go to any of his lessons the next day. The school nurse came round to his room at before lunch and he somehow managed to convince her he was sick. He was left alone for the rest of the day.<p>

He did what he did whenever he felt like this. He curled up in a ball, one arm hugging his chest and the other creating a pillow for his head. He encased himself in his duvet and blankets, leaving only a tiny gap for him to be able to breathe. He closed his eyes as he cried silently and once he was too exhausted to cry anymore, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The sleep didn't last long. He would jolt awake in a cold sweat as he relived the worst day of his life in his dreams. Now though, he felt even worse because there wasn't a warm, loving body beside him to hold and comfort him. For the first time, he cried for Jeremiah.

However, once the tears for his ex-lover started, Blaine found it very difficult to rein them back in. He cried until his eyes were puffy, his throat was dry and he felt faint and dizzy. Once he was too tired to cry, he slept, once he slept, he woke, once he woke, he cried. The cycle went on all night.

* * *

><p>"Pick you up at six?"<p>

"Sounds perfect."

"And your parents are okay with you going home tomorrow and not today?"

"Oscar," Kurt rolled his eyes, even though he obviously couldn't be seen.

Kurt heard him laugh down the phone. "Just making sure! I feel like I'm depriving them of you."

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Well, in that case, I'd better go home today."

"No!" Oscar exclaimed, causing Kurt to hold the phone away from his ear with a loud laugh. "I'll shut up about it, I promise," he joked, causing Kurt to bring the phone back to him. "Is it weird that I've been looking forward to tonight all week?"

"No." Kurt didn't bother to try and hide the giant grin forming on his lips. "I have been, too."

"Really?" Oscar asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"No, I'm lying," he said sarcastically.

Oscar laughed again down the line. "Right. I've really got to go this time. See you tonight."

"See you."

Neither made a move to hang up.

"Kurt, you did it again!"

"Well, so did you!" he chuckled.

"Please hang up."

"Why don't you?"

"I'll feel rude."

"Well, so will I," Kurt objected. "Wait... We're those people, aren't we?"

"I think we are," Oscar laughed.

"I will give you fifty dollars to hang up on me."

"No you wouldn't," Oscar accused.

"Fine, five dollars?"

"Not gonna happen."

"You're infuriating."

"I try."

"Right," Kurt said with determination. "I am going to hang up, I'll see you tonight. Goodbye."

Kurt didn't wait for a reply and ended the call before they could start yet another conversation. He had never found it so easy to talk to someone before and he loved it.

He put his phone back in his pocket and reopened the textbook in front of him. It was his free period but Blaine hadn't joined him during them all week. Kurt sat alone on their couch, waiting for him to stop giving him the silent treatment.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to read the new message.

"_Rude._"

Kurt quickly typed out his reply. "_Sorry, Osc. Some people have work to do, you know ;)_"

"_Pftttt. Work is for Muggles._"

"_I am definitely not having this conversation with you again._"

"_Ok, ok. I'll leave you alone. Pick you up at 6 :)_"

"_Just a heads up, are you bringing the bike?_"

"_Spoilers._"

Kurt grinned to himself and put his phone away again.

"I don't know what to do," Nick said, completely downtrodden as he left Blaine's room after making absolutely no progress.

Jeff shrugged in defeat. "Maybe the tough love thing isn't the way forward."

"This is depressing to watch," Nick mumbled, rubbing his fist in his eye.

"I'll try talking to him," Jeff said, excusing Nick as he made his way into Blaine's room.

He groaned when he realised Nick had opened all the windows and blinds to try and coax Blaine out. He shut the windows against the freezing air and shut the blinds, he turned on the light to give the room a more welcoming glow.

"Blaine?" he asked cautiously.

"If you're here to tell me to grow some balls, you can fuck off," Blaine snapped from under his fort.

"God, Nick's a dick, isn't he?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Blaine said.

"What's that?"

"You're trying to get me to talk to you."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "And that's a bad thing?"

"I don't want to talk," he said stubbornly.

"Then what do you want to do? Anything. Just not moping in bed for another weekend. Wanna go throw stuff off the roof? We can go throw stuff off the roof. Wanna set fire to shit? We can do that, too."

Blaine stayed silent.

"Blaine, please, just-"

"You should have seen his face," he said. Jeff could tell he was crying again.

"He looked like he hated me."

"Jeremiah?" Jeff frowned.

Blaine kicked his covers away and shivered as the cold air hit his skin. "Kurt," he clarified. "How did I fuck this up so much?" He fisted his hair in frustration.

"It's fixable," Jeff said optimistically.

"How? He's seeing someone. He's happy. It's over."

"Blaine, what did Kurt do when you were with Jeremiah?"

"What?"

"He supported you, Blaine. Even though I could see that every time you mentioned him it broke his heart, he stuck by you. He didn't mope around for days on end... He also had personal hygiene," Jeff hinted as an afterthought. He moved to sit on the edge of Blaine's bed. "He cares about you. He misses you. And I honestly think that if you stand up and fight for him, you're still in with a chance. But this -" he gestured at Blaine and around the littered room, "- this isn't helping anyone. Not Kurt and definitely not you."

Blaine bit his cheek. "So what should I do?"

Jeff was slightly surprised Blaine had actually listened to him. "Show him what he means to you."

"I told him, he's not interested."

"No. Show him," Jeff said. "And I don't mean by shagging him!" he added hastily. "I mean... Gestures. Romance. The whole shebang."

Blaine shot up straight, excitement glittering his eyes. "I can serenade him!" he exclaimed.

Jeff pursed his lips. "Yeah... You-you could," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should start a little smaller though. Actually be in the same room as him, for example. Make him know you do truly want to be his friend."

"Will any of this even work?" Blaine said, his previous animation fading.

Jeff smiled. "Isn't he worth it either way?"

"Damn you and your irritating need to be right," Blaine sighed as he climbed out of bed and headed to the shower.

Jeff pulled out his phone and sent a text to Nick.

"_I win._"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah? YEAH!_

_Don't know what that was for but I'm excited._

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FLAVOURED KLAINEBOW COOKIES!_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: No excuses. Other than that I started work this weekend and worked 9-6 Saturday and Sunday and just died as soon as I got home. And I have college now and sdjsdfjkdjgjkgf WHY AM I SO BUSY! It's just not acceptable. And I've missed pretty much ever Tumblr Sex Riot of the past month which just ain't right._

_Anyway. Enjoy. Or not, because I had writer's block and this was the only thing that came out of my brain which made at least a little bit of sense._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've got to be joking," Kurt laughed.<p>

"Laugh all you want, I stand by it," Oscar defended.

"There's nothing to stand by. It's not opinion, it's fact."

"In that case I'm definitely right."

"I have seen that film about twenty-million times and no you are not."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress had decided to come over to them.

Kurt was about to speak up but Oscar interrupted. "Actually, could we have a couple more minutes?" he grinned.

The waitress nodded warmly and walked on to the next table.

"What are you doing? You worked out your order before we sat down," Kurt said, trying to sound irritated but failing as his mouth turned up at the corners.

"I'm not ordering until we settle this."

"There's nothing to settle. I'm right, you're wrong."

"_You're_ wrong," Oscar accused petulantly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," Oscar said. "Want to make this interesting? Loser pays for dinner."

"In that case, I'll have to lobster," Kurt smirked.

Oscar poked at him playfully, "Don't get so cocky yet, Mister, we don't know who's right."

"I do," Kurt sang.

Oscar pulled out his BlackBerry. "Last chance, you sure you're sticking by your answer?"

"Positive," Kurt grinned, waiting for Oscar to search it on his phone.

"I'm telling you. It's Katy Perry," Oscar said as he tapped it out on the miniature keyboard.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Oh wait, you already have," Kurt laughed smugly, raising his hands mockingly.

Oscar looked at his phone and pursed his lips into a thin line before putting it back in his pocket without saying a word.

"So who was it, Oscar?" Kurt asked innocently.

He let out an incoherent mumble.

"Sorry, didn't hear that," Kurt laughed.

"Zooey Deschanel, okay? It was Zooey-Freakin-Deschanel."

Kurt hummed in thought, "That's odd. Isn't... Isn't that who I said it was?"

"You are so lucky you're cute," Oscar frowned. "I can't believe it! I could've _sworn_ it was Katy Perry."

"Amateur," Kurt smiled.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a _500 Days Of Summer_ nerd."

"It's not about being a nerd, it's common knowledge," he said with a patronising tone as he rubbed his thumb over Oscar's hand, causing him to scowl. They couldn't keep up the charade for long and soon enough broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>"I actually had fun," Kurt grinned as Oscar walked him back to Dalton. He had left his bike there, so they could enjoy the stroll between school and the restaurant.<p>

Oscar quirked an eyebrow at him. "The tone of surprise," he scolded teasingly.

Kurt gave him a knowing smirk and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're not at least a little surprised this has turned out as well as it has."

The backs of their hands brushed together like they had a few times during their walk. This time, however, they let their hands linger together before shyly entwining their fingers with one another's. Kurt's felt his heart swell and neither had to look at the other to know their face matched their own ecstatic expression.

"So you think it went well?" Oscar smiled, his tone hopeful. Kurt nodded and Oscar seemed to take this into consideration. "Could this mean there's a second date on the horizon?"

Kurt could feel his whole face turn up into a smile. "Perhaps," he said coyly.

Oscar squeezed his hand. "Come on, Kurt," he grinned. "You had as much fun as I did."

Kurt hummed, his smile giving away just how much he enjoyed being in Oscar's company.

"So I guess we're dating now," Oscar said when they reached Dalton. Kurt could tell he was shy.

"I guess so."

"And... That makes us...?"

Kurt shrugged, trying hide the warm feeling brewing in his stomach and biting his lips to hide the huge grin threatening to break through his face.

"Boyfriends?" Oscar offered, lifting a shoulder and scrunching the side of his face nervously.

Kurt's reply was a tug on the hand which caused Oscar to turn to him. He firmly pressed his lips against Oscar's and beamed when he responded. It was slow and gentle, both familiarising themselves with the other's lips. Kurt ran a hand through Oscar's shaggy dark hair and then rested his hand at the nape of his neck. Oscar's arms wound around Kurt's waist and held him close.

"Is that a yes?" Oscar breathed with a smile.

Kurt pulled back and nodded vigorously. He threw his arms around Oscar's neck and stood on his tiptoes to be even closer as they continued to kiss.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine had finished his shower, Jeff had left the room. Blaine felt clean and refreshed, his mouth was minty and his skin was smooth. He threw on jeans and an old t-shirt and began tidying up his room. He stripped and remade his bed and opened his windows to let the fresh air in. He put all his dirty clothes in a hamper and wiped down his desk until he was satisfied that his room looked as though it now belonged to a different person.<p>

He collapsed onto his fresh, crisp bed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath and sighed. Sitting up, he moved to open his window wider. He let the cold air caress his face as he breathed it in like ice to his lungs.

He looked at the black sky, admiring the stars glittering it like perfect sequins and the beautifully bright moon.

He noticed a couple, barely illuminated by the street light just outside the gates. He let a small smile grace his lips as, with wishful thinking, he imagined that instead of the unnamed couple, it was him and Kurt.

His smile faded when he realised he knew that chestnut hair. His heart deflated and turned to lead, feeling as though someone had punctured a hole through it. He tore his eyes away when he realised that it wasn't him, but it most definitely was Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Good news is: I'VE WRITTEN TWO IMPORTANT CHAPTERS FOR LATER ON AND OH MY GOD !_

_Bad news is obviously that I can't upload them yet because for some reason this actually has to make sense. BOOOOOOOOO!_

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies with... stuff in them... Unicorns. What? I'm tired._


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: 29 chapters... When the hell did this happen! Review Whore... This is because of you :') So thank you for making me write._

_Oh. And don't worry, people! Klaine will always be endgame!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine waited until he saw Kurt walk into Dalton, leaving the other boy looking wistfully after him with a grin before getting on a bike and driving off. Blaine waited until he heard footsteps getting closer and continuing past his door towards his own room. He wiped his eyes - which had turned damp without him really noticing - and stood up, picking his keys from his desk and leaving the room after shutting off the lights.<p>

He didn't bother to pack a bag, everything he needed was at his house, anyway. He walked briskly outside and got to his car, opened the door, started the ignition and drove away from the boy who was now breaking his heart.

The drive went quicker than he remembered it ever being before. His mind swimming with guilt and regret. The small glimmer of hope that had planted itself in his heart shrivelled to dust. He parked on his vast driveway and was slightly surprised to see his parent's Aston Martin in their usually vacant space.

He saw the lights on throughout the house and reluctantly made his way to the front door. His mood was dampened even more as he realised he wouldn't be able to enjoy the peaceful escape he had planned.

He unlocked the front door and took off his shoes before making his way towards the soft voices drifting from the other room.

"Blaine, Darling!" his mother exclaimed. She put down her glass of wine and stood up, pulling her son into an awkward hug. She tucked his curls behind his ears and gently pinched his cheek. Blaine tried his best to smile but failed. "Your father and I were about to have dinner. Did you want to join us? And what about your _friend_?"

Blaine looked into his mother's slightly magnified eyes from her thick glasses. Their eyes were the same, but hers were older and colder. "Friend?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Yes, yes," she said hastily. "The blonde one. Jim? James?"

"Jeremiah?" Blaine asked, his frown deepening.

"That's the one. Will he be joining us for dinner?"

"I... No, we broke up."

"Oh that's a pity," his mother brushed off, not sounding pitiful at all. She picked up her glass of wine again before waltzing into another room, leaving Blaine and his father alone.

"Have fun in France?" Blaine asked half-heartedly.

"Russia," his father said over the top of his newspaper.

"What?"

"Pardon," he corrected, "and we were in Russia, not France."

"Right... Have fun?"

"Poor business."

"Right," Blaine repeated lamely.

He was saved from more awkward conversation by his mother walking back in, her glass refilled.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Darling?" she asked again.

"I've already eaten," he lied.

"Well that's a shame," she sighed dramatically. "We'll be off in the morning. Only stopping for the night, so we'll see you again in a few weeks."

Blaine just nodded. "I'm tired," he said after a while. "I think I'm going to turn in."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," his mother cooed, pecking his cheek lightly. Blaine could smell the sweet alcohol on her breath and turned, not knowing the next time he'd see them. If he was honest, he wasn't upset about it.

He made his way upstairs until the maze of walls drowned out their voices. He walked into his room and almost instantly walked out again. Everything in that room was Jeremiah. Floods of memories from their years together swept into his mind. He could somehow connect every item in the room to him, even if it was just a memory of Jeremiah fiddling with a now long forgotten key chain as he spoke. They'd always shared that room.

He shut the door with an audible click and turned to the guest room. This room was safe. Jeremiah hadn't been in here. But Kurt had. Blaine took a deep breath before turning on the light and walking deeper into the room, shutting the door after him.

He collapsed onto the bed, and instead of trying to push it aside, he tried to find memories of Kurt in the room. The sheets had been cleaned and replaced, but that didn't stop him from nuzzling into the pillow and pretending he could smell his delicious sent.

* * *

><p>"Wait, how comes Kurt's in charge?" Finn asked.<p>

"Because..." Carole struggled to string together an answer.

"Because your mother and I know how busy you are with glee and football, we don't want you to feel too stressed about looking after a house, as well," Burt said, darting his eyes to his wife for confirmation. She smiled warmly at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the adults, not even Finn could fall for that.

"Oh," Finn smiled. "Cool!"

Kurt looked at his stepbrother disbelievingly as he walked back to the other room to play on his Xbox.

"That was... Wow," Kurt said.

Carole pinched her lips together. "Will you be alright next weekend, though?"

"Yes, yes. Of course, yes," Kurt reassured. "You have fun on your belated honeymoon."

"Thanks, Kurt," Burt smiled.

Kurt shrugged. "It's the least I could do."

The doorbell rang and they heard Finn answer it.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Mercedes yelled, marching her way into the kitchen towards them with a grin on her face. "Sorry Mr and Mrs Double-H, can I borrow your son for a moment?"

The two nodded, slightly confused at the intrusion, and Mercedes gripped Kurt's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Tell me everything. Absolutely everything. _Everything_," she stressed and she sat him on the edge of his bed, turning back to shut the door and then joining him.

"Hello 'Cedes," Kurt started as he recomposed himself.

"Everything," she interrupted and Kurt widened his eyes.

Not one to be told five times, Kurt talked for an hour and a half, telling her all about Blaine and Jeremiah, and everything that had transpired in the past week.

"Boyfriend?" Mercedes gasped, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Baby's all grown up!"

Kurt tried to look disapproving but failed when he found himself joining in. "You'll love him, 'Cedes. Absolutely love him! He's funny and sweet and cute and he makes me happy. Like... really happy."

Mercedes let out a incomprehensible screech of excitement. Kurt laughed and gave her a hug.

"What about Blaine?" she asked as she pulled away eventually, her excitement gone.

"What _about_ Blaine?" Kurt shrugged.

"You still like him," she said.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "It doesn't matter, I don't... I need to move on. I'm moving on with Oscar. I really like him."

"I know you do, Kurt. But you've been pining over Blaine for months and he said all that stuff to you... Being someone's boyfriend is big. Relationships are big. You can't just play someone along. I'm not saying you are!" she added hastily. "But you're committed to each other now. You can't just get up and leave if you change your mind."

"I won't," Kurt said softly. "I promise, I won't. I really like Oscar. He's what I need."

Mercedes seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled warmly. "So when can I meet him?" she asked excitedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Anyone guess what happens in the next chapter? House alone? No parents? Party time? Who will be invited? Oscar? Blaine? BOTH?_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That got you thinking ;)_

_Fingers crossed it will be next chapter, anyway. I know what my brain is like :')_

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies with sweet Oscurt aroma and inspiration filling. I want a cookie now._


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. So, so sorry! Ima start the next chapter now, so hopefully it will be up soon!_

_I still don't know how I feel about this chapter, but my betas liked it, so that'll do :)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p>"Of course I'll be there," Oscar assured.<p>

Kurt tried not to get his hopes up too much but his smile gave him away. "Really?"

"Kurt, yes," he laughed. "I'm your boyfriend now, remember? You're stuck with me."

Kurt grinned wide and flung his arms around Oscar, causing him to slightly lose his balance as he lifted Kurt off the ground in a hug. Kurt made a noise of delight and Oscar lowered him back down while they were still embracing tightly.

"And you'll stay?"

"I'd like to see you try and make me leave," Oscar said, kissing him chastely.

Kurt felt his heart swell like a balloon at the gesture and he enveloped his boyfriend in a tighter hug as their lips pressed together. They both smiled at the contact.

"I have to warn you, you will be subject to various interrogations from my friends," he murmured. Oscar just grinned wider.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, it won't be the same without you," Nick said.<p>

"It's too weird," Blaine shrugged.

"Remember what we said last week?" Jeff interrupted.

Blaine threw his coffee cup in the bin. "That was before he and... what's-his-name started sucking face," he said bitterly.

Nick rolled his eyes as Jeff gave him an understanding nod.

"If you want a chance, you've got to be there for him," Jeff urged.

Blaine wrung his hands together before resting his face in his palms. "I missed my chance. He has someone else to be there for him now."

"Blaine-"

"Jeff, leave this one to me," Nick instructed as he turned to face Blaine straight on. "Blainers..." he said softly. "Man up! You're acting worse than Garfield on a Monday!" He moved his hand to swat Blaine around the back of his head, Blaine glared at the gesture.

Blaine gritted his teeth and Nick slumped back in his chair. "It's not that easy, okay?"

"Yes it is!" Nick exclaimed with exasperation. "I've met Oscar, okay, Blaine? He's a nice guy. Actually, he's a great guy. I've seen how happy he makes Kurt-"

"Stop it," Blaine whined.

He continued as if he hadn't heard. "And you're right: you've missed your chance - unless you go to this party that Kurt has so kindly invited you to and show him that you're prepared to be his friend. If you avoid him, he's just going to think you're a prick... And heaven forbid anyone ever thinks that of you..."

Jeff nervously munched on his baguette while Nick slumped back down and Blaine scowled at him from across the cafeteria table.

* * *

><p>Despite what Blaine considered was a slightly misguided attempt from Nick, he found himself knocking on Kurt's door that Friday after a two hour drive. Nick, Jeff and Blaine had shared the journey to save money on gas and had taken up Kurt's offer to stay at the Hummel-Hudson residence for the entirety of the weekend.<p>

"This is not going to go well," Blaine mumbled as he waited for someone to answer to door.

"You're here, that's what counts," Jeff said.

Nick massaged his cheek which had a faint red glow. "There was no need to punch me in the face over it."

"Well if you weren't being such a dick-"

Blaine cut himself off when the door opened. He had expected Kurt, but it wasn't him. Instead it was a tall boy with shaggy dark hair and piercing green eyes. Oscar. He felt his chest tighten uncomfortably as he looked at the boy, realising there was no plausible way Kurt would choose Blaine over him.

"Kurt, your friends are here," Oscar called behind him with a grin, ushering the others inside. "Nick," he greeted with a handshake, remembering him from when they briefly met in the Dalton reception. "Dude, what happened to your face?"

Nick shrugged it off with a smile and hung his coat up, moving farther into the house after a hurried "Hey Oscar."

"So you must be Jeff," Oscar grinned. Jeff gave him a warm smile before shrugging off his coat and following after Nick.

"And... Blaine?" he guessed, holding out his hand in greeting. Blaine swallowed his pride and shook his hand, using a firm grip in a weak attempt to one-up him. "Kurt's told me about you," he said knowingly yet sympathetic.

Blaine felt panic boil in his chest, but Oscar didn't seem to be angry about the situation. He wondered how much Kurt had told him and why he wasn't being punched in the face right then.

"I'm not here to-"

"I know," Oscar said kindly. "Nice bag," he said after a while. "Freelance Whales. They're great," he commented.

Blaine looked down at his canvas bag. No one had noticed it before and he tried to hold down the urge to jump into a conversation with the boy he was trying his best to hate about one of his favourite bands.

"They're alright," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, you made it," Kurt smiled, walking through to the hallway to meet him as they pretended they weren't just having the conversation.

Blaine didn't trust his voice. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the surge of jealousy he felt around Oscar, or the fact he was finding it hard to stare anywhere apart from the sinfully tight jeans Kurt had chosen to wear. Instead he made a feeble effort to offer him a smile.

"Go on, everyone's inside," Kurt urged, lightly holding his hand to Blaine's back as he walked past.

* * *

><p>Blaine was on either his third or fourth glass of sangria. He sat next to Tina and Mike as he tried his best to flow into the conversation. Mostly, though, he quietly sipped his drink as his mind swam. Nick and Jeff had gone off with Finn and Puck, probably having some sort of Call of Duty competition.<p>

Blaine didn't care about them though, all he really cared about was the boy on the other side of the room, occasionally swinging his hips to the beat of the music. Kurt had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck as they talked and whispered things to each other, resulting in a laugh or a peck on the lips.

It was torture.

* * *

><p>"He looks miserable," Oscar whispered in Kurt's ear.<p>

Kurt didn't reply, he simply rested his cheek on Oscar's shoulder to block Blaine from view.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Oscar urged.

Kurt bit his cheek. "There's nothing to say."

"I'm still not used to how stubborn you are," Oscar smiled, pressing a kiss against Kurt's cheek.

They fell into silence as they half danced, half embraced through the music.

"Right," Oscar said finally, "I should go mingle. I'm excited to meet all your friends," he grinned.

Kurt smiled playfully as he leaned in for a kiss, pushing thoughts of Blaine from his mind.

"You can't make me stay," Oscar laughed softly against his lips. He felt himself mould against his boyfriend's mouth. "Kurt," he said, pulling back slightly but then reclaiming his lips. "You need to talk to your friends, too. You haven't talked to them all week. Half an hour. At least. Go."

With one last peck they reluctantly broke apart. Oscar moved over to where Mercedes and Rachel were sitting and Kurt scanned the room as he tried to avoid the inevitable. Reluctantly, he made his way over to where Blaine was sitting. Mike and Tina went into the other room to see how the boys and their PlayStation were getting on.

"Can I join you?" Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine tried to hide the hurt on his face from the question even needing to be asked. He nodded and looked away as he felt the couch sink slightly beside him.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked lightly, laughing and then trailing off into silence.

"Why did you invite me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pursed his lips. "Because I wanted you here. Because I thought we were friends," the words came out as questions rather than statements.

"Friends," Blaine said to himself, the word feeling like acid in his throat.

Kurt turned to face him, hugging his legs to his chest. "Blaine you were - _are_ - my best friend. I care about you. I know things haven't exactly been... Please tell me we're going to be okay?"

Blaine felt his eyes sting at how Kurt's voice cracked slightly. "Of course we will," he reassured, feeling his bitterness begin to melt away. This was what Nick and Jeff had been telling him about, he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and start fighting back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: COURAGE, BLAINE! COURAGE!_

_Reviews = Courage flavoured Klainebow cookies... Tru fax._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Short chapter is short, but oh well. Shit's gonna happen soon._

_ALSO THOUGH. THOSE KLAINE SPOILERS. ANYONE! I DIED. I LITERALLY DIED. I'M NOT TYPING RIGHT NOW. MY FAMILY IS ATTENDING MY FUNERAL BECAUSE SDFKJDSFKJDSFJK_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oscar, we need to wake up," Kurt yawned, running his hand through his boyfriend's unkempt hair.<p>

Oscar was sprawled across him; during the night, Kurt learnt that he was a very active sleeper and often rolled onto him and stretched his limbs in every direction.

"Can't hear you, I'm sleeping," Oscar said as he nestled closer to Kurt, trying his best to block out the unwelcome cold winter morning air.

"You're such a child," Kurt laughed, trying and failing to push Oscar off.

"Then you're a paedophile," he retorted sleepily, wrapping his arms around Kurt and rolling over so Kurt was now sprawled on top of him.

"Good one," Kurt grinned, leaning down for a lazy kiss.

Oscar whined when Kurt pulled away and stood up, moving over to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day.

Kurt pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt before turning to Oscar, "I'm going to shower and get dressed, when I get back I expect you to be awake."

"Yes, sir," Oscar chuckled. He watched Kurt leave the room and then rolled over, cuddling his pillow to his face as he fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt showered as he hummed mismatched melodies to himself, letting the water run over his face and the planes of his body. He hadn't had much to drink the night before and so the groggy feeling hadn't met him that morning. He eventually stepped out once all the soap suds had been washed away.<p>

He brushed his teeth, dried off, and put on his fresh clothes. Grinning at his reflection in the mirror, he bounded back into his bedroom, unsurprised to find Oscar had fallen back to sleep. Kurt stood at the end of the bed, quietly admiring his sleeping boyfriend as a devilish smile formed on his lips. He bit back a laugh as he tugged on the duvet until it peeled back onto the floor.

Oscar groaned in protest and woke up, seeking warmth and finding none.

"Sorry, Osc, did I wake you?" Kurt asked innocently.

He grumbled as, in vain, he attempted to turn his pillow into a blanket.

"You're really not a morning person? Are you?" Kurt laughed.

Oscar's eyes flashed open mischievously and he leapt at Kurt, pulling him back onto the bed and pining him down.

"Stop it!" Kurt gasped, hiccupping with laughter as Oscar's hands ghosted over his ribs, making him squirm.

"Apologise," Oscar demanded, tickling a particularly sensitive spot.

"Never," Kurt laughed as he tried to writhe away from the prying hands.

Kurt creased with laughter, tears starting to blur his vision as he tried to breathe. Oscar stilled his hands and leaned down, capturing his lips in a breathless kiss.

"I hate you," Kurt said, placing hot, close-mouthed kisses on his boyfriend's lips.

Oscar smiled. "Hate you, too," he laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke when his stomach growled. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched wide, happy to find the couch had been soft and kind to his body while he slept.<p>

He heard movement and running water from upstairs, so he assumed people were waking up. Nick and Jeff were still fast asleep on the floor. They had moved onto spirits during the night and to them, the floor seemed like the most comfortable option, despite the fact Kurt had set out the camp beds. When Blaine realised that his attempts at falling back to sleep were futile, he stood up, stretched again, and made his way to the kitchen in what was a reasonable impression of a zombie.

He scoured the cupboards and fridge until he found something he could throw together. He pulled out bread, eggs and sugar and began working on making some French toast. He went through the motions of whisking and beating the mix, ignoring the laughing travelling down from Kurt's room above.

"Smells good," Kurt said, making Blaine jump and flick some of my mix at his cheek. "Sorry," Kurt smiled. "Everyone else asleep?"

Blaine turned back to his cooking. "Guess so. I couldn't sleep so I made everyone breakfast."

Kurt moved to stand beside him and took over dipping the bread. Blaine smiled as they worked as a team, their hands occasionally brushing together.

"How much are you planning to make?" Kurt smiled as he finished off the loaf of bread.

Blaine gave him a lopsided grin and turned the heat off the cooker. Kurt hopped onto the counter and swung his legs, tearing off the corner of a slice and delicately nibbling on it. He made a noise of surprise and picked up the slice.

"Blaine, this is amazing. I applaud you."

Blaine chuckled at the compliment. "That means a lot coming from the cooking guru." He made his way to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice, Kurt reached behind him and retrieved a handful of glasses.

"Something smells delicious," Oscar said, walking into the kitchen as he adjusted his shirt and ruffled his damp hair.

Blaine handed him and Kurt a glass of juice before taking one himself. He gave Oscar a nod as a polite greeting and took a slice of toast, walking into the other room and leaving them alone.

"He hates me," Oscar said quietly.

Kurt jumped off the counter and pecked him on the lips. "He doesn't, he's just..."

"In love with you," Oscar finished.

Kurt bit his lips and took a deep breath. "I'm with you," Kurt said softly, brushing his thumb against Oscar's cheek.

Oscar smiled sadly and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oscurt is breaking my heart..._

_WAHHHHH._

_Next chapter should be up soon because I've practically written it._

_ANYWAY. REVIEWS= KLAINE SEX KLAINEBOW COOKIES._


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Just... WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had been spending more time together the week following his parent's honeymoon. They stayed to safe waters, their conversations barely swaying from school work and Warblers when they were alone. They no longer shared cups of coffee in their free periods and discussed their love for Marion Cortillard. The conversations that were somewhat stimulating were only created by Nick and Jeff acting as a catalyst. In short, Kurt was missing his friend.<p>

"You're an idiot," Jeff said.

"How was I supposed to know? She said _'it's fine'_," Nick argued.

"Yes, but she's a girl, _'it's fine'_ means_ 'you fucked up, Duval, buy me chocolate and flowers or we're never having sex again'_."

"You can't be serious," he turned to Blaine, his eyes full of worry, "is he serious?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You cancelled your anniversary date to watch Star Wars."

"She said it was fine!" he repeated hysterically. "I would have invited her to watch but she likes Jar Jar. I just... I can't watch Star Wars with someone who thinks Gungans are cool."

Kurt flared his eyes and puffed his cheeks then returned his face to neutral. "Geez, Nick, I know the feeling," Kurt lied, not really having an interest or any idea what they were actually talking about.

"But come on... She'll understand, right? It was the re-release. I couldn't miss the re-release!" Nick defended, looking between the three of them.

"Nick, Jeff, Mr Kelly wants to see you in his office," Wes said as he walked past their table in the cafeteria, stopping Blaine from responding.

"Oh goody," Jeff deadpanned, standing up and aiming to throw his sandwich wrapper in the bin. He picked up his unfinished latte and took it with him.

Nick followed suit. "It's not like she's going to break up with me, right?" He called as he jogged slightly to catch up with Jeff.

Kurt sipped his mocha. "And that is why I'll stick to Oscar," he joked. He widened his eyes as soon as the words left his lips, regretting it instantly.

Blaine looked away awkwardly, his skin flushing slightly and his hands clasping slightly firmer around his drink.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kust said, holding a hand up to his face. "I didn't mean it like... I just meant-"

"Guys are easier to deal with," Blaine finished, sounding distant. "Less hormones and... I get it." He sat still for a moment, not looking at Kurt or anything in particular, feeling his heart being ripped to shreds at how easily and comfortably Kurt talked about his boyfriend. It should be me, he thought. "I'd better go. I've got to..." Blaine stood up and started to shuffle away. "Essay," he mumbled as a pathetic explanation before leaving Kurt alone at the table.

Kurt watched him walk away, guilt turning to bile in his mouth. He shook his head and blinked away the tears threatening to sting his eyes. He threw his half-eaten lunch and mocha in the bin and made his way to his dorm room.

"What's on your mind?" Oscar squeezed Kurt's hand gently as they walked back from the restaurant that evening.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Your eye twitches when you lie," Oscar joked. "Honestly, it's like it's having a fit or something."

Kurt shoved his arm playfully before linking it and resting his head on Oscar's shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me, don't you?" he asked seriously.

Kurt nodded against the crook of his neck. "Yeah. It's just... It's nothing, it's stupid."

Oscar pulled him over to a bench they were about to walk past. Kurt hesitantly sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.

"It's not stupid if it's upsetting you," Oscar said softly, playing with the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck.

"I really care about you," Kurt said honestly as he nestled himself closer to his side.

"But...?" Oscar hinted warmly.

Kurt shook his head against Oscar's shoulder, not wanting to say anything to ruin what they had.

Oscar wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt and pulled his legs across so he could cradle him. "Blaine?" he asked.

Kurt felt horrible that he didn't even sound surprised by it. He gave a small nod.

Oscar sighed. "Well, if it was genetically possible, you would have beautiful babies," he said with a smile.

Kurt pulled away slightly to assess his face. "You're not mad," he stated.

Oscar shrugged. "I mean, it sucks for me, I'm going to miss the hell out of you, but..." He ruffled Kurt's hair playfully. "Do you believe in soul mates, Kurt?"

"I've never really thought about it."

"Well, I do," Oscar said. "And to be honest, I've been pretty selfish keeping you this long."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

"When I first saw you and Blaine together it was so... It's like there's something between you. I mean, like a force or something. Like gravity."

"Oscar..."

"I'm serious," he smiled. "I don't want to get in between that any more, not when I already know how perfect you are together."

"But what if I want to be with you?" Kurt asked thickly through his throat.

Oscar soothingly rubbed his back and kissed his temple. "We both know that's not true. Not really."

"I do really like you," Kurt said as a lone tear fell down his cheek. Oscar wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and kissed him lightly.

"But you love him."

Kurt sniffed and cried quietly into Oscar's shoulder. "I can't believe this is actually over."

"I know," Oscar buried his face into Kurt's neck, just to remember the smell and feel of his skin one last time. "This sucks." He tried to laugh but sobbed instead as he clung to Kurt for a little longer.

"Why couldn't you have walked into my life just a few months earlier?" Kurt said quietly.

"Because destiny's a bitch."

Kurt let out an inaudible whimper as he tightened his grip on Oscar.

Oscar sniffed. "Look at it this way, we're, what, a fifth of the way through our lives? We'll find someone else... or you've already found yours. But for the rest of us that aren't so lucky, there's still plenty of time."

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I'm just awesome like that."

They both laughed quietly and then fell into a comfortable silence. They spent just a little longer blissfully enjoying each other's company as they both silently cried.

Oscar sighed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Come on, it's getting late, I'll walk you back to Dalton."

Kurt silently stood up, already feeling saddened by the loss of body contact. Oscar stood up beside him and stretched high. He yawned as he relaxed again. They shared a silent look before hugging each other tightly. It was a goodbye.

"Thank you for being at the park that night," Oscar whispered.

Kurt sniffed again before the tears could start once more. "Thank you for giving me your whistle."

They reluctantly broke apart and stood awkwardly, neither really knowing what to say.

"Break up sex?" Oscar offered with a smile.

Kurt punched his arm playfully and laughed as he saw his amusement mirrored in Oscar's face.

Oscar smiled and threw his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "I hope you know that you're not actually getting rid of me. Once you and Blaine sort your shit out, I'm promoting myself to Best Friend."

Kurt grinned, "Duh."

* * *

><p><em>AN: MY HEART. WHY DID I HAVE TO... I WANT THEM TO JUST... BUT KLAINE. POOR BBY OSCAR. LET ME LOVE YOU._

_Louise, calm the fuck down, it's a story._

_MY CRYS._

_Anyway... Reviews are... awesome. I can't be bothered to keep typing out Klainebow cookies. Oh, I did it anyway._


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: I remembered that they're actually in a glee club :')_

_Quick timeline if you're confused: everything that has happened so far has happened over 2 months. Oscurt were together for... 3 weeks, I think? They broke up mid-end of November, this chapter leaves off there, then moves forward to December._

_Disclaimer__: I own Glee!... What? You mean the box-sets don't give me the rights to it? Well fuck you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

* * *

><p>Wes, David and Thad left the choir room after discussing the finalised set-list for Sectionals in two weeks. Slowly, the rest of the Warblers filed out the double doors, back to their dorm rooms or the common room, talking in groups as they went.<p>

"Remind me never to vote for Wes as a council member ever again," Nick said as he gathered up various sheet-music. "He takes this way too seriously."

"Well, I think he's good," Kurt protested.

"Of course you would, he gave you a solo."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine frowned at Nick.

"You're just jealous," Blaine smiled.

"_You're just jealous_," Nick mocked in a high-pitched voice which sounded nothing like Blaine.

"Good argument Nick," Jeff said, patting his friend's shoulder. "It was a good argument." He winked at Kurt as he pulled Nick away, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the choir room.

It took Blaine a moment to realise all the other Warblers had left. He nervously scratched behind his ear.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked politely, remembering what Jeff said about showing Kurt they were still friends.

"Good," Kurt said. He shook his head, realising what he'd said. "Actually," he added slowly as he sat down on the choir room couch, "it wasn't that good."

"Oh?" Blaine asked curiously, his eyebrows tugging together.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted while wringing his hands together in his lap. "Oscar and I broke up," he explained, not making eye contact and swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh," was all Blaine could say. His mind was spinning. Kurt was no longer with Oscar. Kurt was telling _him_ he was no longer with Oscar. Did it mean Kurt had forgiven him? His thoughts were flying past at 100 miles per hour. His face was torn between elation and sadness that Kurt had been hurt in the process, leaving him with wide eyes, strained eyebrows and his mouth hanging slightly open.

"It was a mutual agreement," Kurt continued. "He was... amazingly understanding actually."

"Understanding about what?" Blaine asked hopefully, clearing his throat and collecting himself.

Kurt looked at him for the first time. Blaine saw all the pain, frustration, sadness and longing in his emotive eyes.

"That I couldn't love him."

Their eyes bore into each other's, both trying to silently communicate with one another.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Better," Kurt said quietly. "Mercedes and Rachel spent the whole weekend at my house, so... He promised we'd still be friends, but I guess we've got to give it a little while."

Blaine bit his lips and nodded. "And how are you feeling about... about us?" he asked longingly, afraid of the answer.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Kurt said bluntly.

Blaine nodded in understanding while his stomach churned in regret.

"I'm not saying never," Kurt clarified, "I'm just saying not right now. I think I need some time to myself for a while. Oscar really opened my eyes to the idea of a relationship and I can't just... I don't want to regret it."

"I'm not giving up on you," Blaine said determinedly.

Kurt smiled slightly, "I'm counting on it." He stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder, leaving the choir room and the boy inside.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Blaine asked, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to help him relax.<p>

"I'm just nervous," Kurt said shyly as he fiddled with his hands. "I've never had a solo in front of a crowd this big before."

"You were fine on Open Night," Blaine remembered.

Kurt blushed slightly. "That was different, it was just parents. This is... What if I forget the lyrics? Or I don't hit a note? Or what if I'm out of sync with everyone else? What if I literally die of stage fright?"

Blaine chuckled quietly, trying and failing to stop. "You're adorable," he grinned in admiration.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked, "That's all you can say?"

The curly haired boy smiled and squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "You are going to blow them away," he assured. "They'll be the ones who die... Their brains will all explode from the beauty of your voice."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "You're full of shit," he joked. "But that was very sweet, thank you."

Blaine's honey eyes bore into Kurt's. The intensity making them both slightly breathless. Blaine could see every shade of Kurt's beautiful irises. He just had to move his hand and cup his cheek, brush the stray hair away from his forehead and their lips could be rejoined.

"One minute!" Wes whispered harshly, stopping Blaine from acting on his wishes. His hand fell from Kurt's shoulder and he turned away, taking his place on stage behind the velvet curtain.

Sooner than Kurt hoped, he heard the host announce "The Dalton Academy Warblers," to a wave of cheers as the cloth lifted up.

The cheers died down politely, and Kurt looked out at the hundreds of faces looking expectantly at him and Blaine.

"_Give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it_," Kurt sang to the waiting crowd.

"_Give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it_," Blaine chimed in.

With Blaine's voice, Kurt felt the nervousness strip away. He smiled at the crowd as a challenge as he continued his line, "'_Cause you got my heart in a headlock_."

"_You stopped the blood and made my head soft._"

They glanced at each other as their voiced melded together, "_And God knows, you've got me sewn_."

The rest of the Warblers started their harmonies, carrying them forward with the song.

"_Danny boy, don't be afraid to shake that ass and misbehave,_" Blaine sung, moving around the stage with half of the Warblers.

"_Danny boy, I now you got time, but what are you waiting for?_" Kurt sang, the rest of the Warblers backing him up.

"_Anyway, the dust may just blow away, if you wait for a windy day-_"

"_But you may find the chance has passed you by_," Kurt continued.

"_I can't do the walk._"

"_I can't do the talk_."

"_I can't be your friend_," Blaine sang as he turned on the spot to face Kurt and started moving towards him.

Kurt mirrored him on the other side of the stage, "_Unless I pretend._"

"_So give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it._"

"_So give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it_."

"'_Cause you got my heart in a headlock_."

"_You stopped the blood and made my head soft_."

"_And God knows, you've got me sewn_," they sang together.

"_Danny boy, don't be a fool, take upon to break a rule_," Blaine grinned as he walked past Kurt on stage.

"_Danny boy, you're looking so low, you're looking like the dead grown old,_" Kurt sang, his nerves completely forgotten and their voices overlapped.

"_Anyway, the blues may just wash away, if you wait for a rainy day._"

"_But you may find the chance had passed you by_."

"_I can't do the walk,_" Blaine sang. The Warblers stepped to the back of the stage, leaving Kurt and Blaine at the front, singing to each other in front of their audience.

"_I can't do the talk._"

"_I can't be your friend-_"

"_Unless I pretend,_" Kurt sang softly.

Blaine's voice wove in with his and they finished together, "_So give me the song and I'll sing it like I mean it, so give me the words and I'll say them like I mean it, 'cause you got my heart in a headlock, you stopped the blood and made my head soft. And God knows you've got me sewn._"

The final notes rang out and then all fell into silence. The crowd broke into polite applause and people stood to cheer for them. Kurt moved towards the back to stand with the rest of his friends while the lights dimmed down with Blaine centre stage.

The crowd silenced and Blaine looked up, the spotlight on him. "_After tonight, who knows where we'll be tomorrow? What if we're never here again?_"

The Warblers surrounding him started their harmonies, the sound falling back until everyone on stage was building the melody. "_After tonight, this will be a lifetime ago, so let's stay up until the sky bleeds red,_" Blaine sung loudly, starting to tap his foot as he continued. "_And we'll stop, stop, stop the world from moving. Stop, stop, stop the clocks from turning. Stop this night from fading away._"

The Warblers started their usual side-step-spin dancing as Blaine became more animated. "This time is ours! If I could hold this moment in my hands I'd stop the world from moving, I'd stop the clocks from turning. This time is ours, inside a frozen memory of us, and we are motionless, motionless.

_"You're like a dream that I have just awoken from, fading away, just out of reach. And we are here but I already miss you, even as you're lying next to me,_" Blaine's eyes connected with Kurt's as he sung. They smiled at each other and Kurt continued to jazz up his basic dance routine.

* * *

><p>"We won!" Nick repeated for the hundredth time as the hired coach took them back to Dalton.<p>

"We _drew_," Jeff corrected.

"Are we or are we not through to Regionals?"

"We are-"

"So we won," Nick said with finality.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned his iPod on to drown out his friend's cheering.

In the seats behind them, Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep. The coach drove over a speed bump, causing them to jump slightly. Kurt's head fell onto Blaine's shoulder and in return, Blaine rested his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. They slept on until they arrived back at Dalton, their bodies turned to each other and their fingers entwined.

* * *

><p><em>AN: CHRISTMAS SOON, THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY. KJJSDFGDFJDGFKJDF THEN THERE'S THE CHAPTER THAT I'VE WRITTEN AND SDJKFGSDKSDF MY EMOTIONS. OH GOD. CAN I JUST SKIP FORWARD? I CAN'T WAIT!_

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies :D_

_Songs used:_

Sewn - The Feeling

Ours - The Bravery

_I own nothing :(_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: I'm sorry! This chapter was just really difficult and I don't know why!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine nervously adjusted his tie and took a deep breath.<p>

"He's at his usual table," David confirmed.

Blaine half-heartedly nodded. "Is this too much?" he asked, his eyebrows turning up in worry.

Nick clenched his jaw and glared at him.

"You've been planning this for weeks. This is happening," Jeff stated. He gave Blaine a comforting pat on the shoulder before he, and the rest of the Warblers invited, took their place behind the closed cafeteria doors.

Blaine stood behind them, his nerves a wreck as he thought of ways to calm down. He wasn't usually one to get stage fright, but there was something about performing for Kurt that made his head spin. Before he had the chance to change his mind, the Warblers threw open the doors and walked inside the packed cafeteria, singing and humming the harmonies they'd spent weeks practising. Blaine stood back and waited for his cue. The melody picked up and he walked forward, his eyes automatically settling on Kurt and his shocked face.

"_I'm on fire, nothing's gonna hold me back. Endless blue sky and a pocketful of tricks to try,_" Blaine sang only to Kurt. His glasz eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly as he realised what Blaine was doing. "_Oh, you pick a colour and I sing it for you, I know you feel the same way. Say, say, say you feel the same way._" Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt's as though they were the only two people in the crowded room. He sang better than he ever had done before, praying that Kurt would listen to him and finally forgive him.

"_Your fingertips alive - superhuman touch, can't get enough of this electric love, burning the sun with just a wave of your hand. The sparks flying out in every direction. There's more of this to come, I think it must be heaven, burning the sun with just a wave of your hand._" As he sang, he relaxed more. He hid his nerves behind his performance and began his usual energetic routines. He grinned at Kurt and moved his eyes around the room, gaining confidence as Jeff smugly winked at him.

"_I'm on fire, golden echoes upon my face. Tell those dreamers they can dream up all they like in this place._" Blaine moved forward with their signature dance moves, stopping directly in front of Kurt. He smiled as Kurt blushed and bit his lips. _"Oh, you pick the colour and I sing it for you. I know you feel the same way, say, say, say you feel the same way._

"_And just one day like this will keep me going on; tender kisses will keep me going on,_" Blaine continued to sing and kept his eyes locked with Kurt's. The Warblers moved around them and the Dalton students stood up, clapping with enthusiasm and urging Kurt to join.

"_Your fingertips alive - superhuman touch, can't get enough of this electric love, burning the sun with just a wave of your hand. Sparks flying out in every direction, there's more of this to come, I think it must be heaven, burning the sun with just a wave of your hand._

"_Seems like hell has broken loose, it couldn't be more beautiful, I just want to burn the sun with you. The messed up garden to inspire, the greatest minds in all of power, I just want to burn the sun with you and just a wave of your hand._" Blaine finished his note and the room erupted into applause. He took deep breaths, trying to gage Kurt's reaction.

Kurt smiled and clapped politely. He stood up and took hold of Blaine's hand, tugging him back towards the doors for some privacy. The room again filled with cheers and catcalls, but something in Blaine's chest tightened painfully. It had been too much.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said when they rounded the corner.

"Blaine..."

"No, it was too much. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

Kurt smiled sadly at him.

"Please forgive me," Blaine pleaded, no longer able to beat about the bush. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and Blaine continued. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I led you on, I'm sorry I was such a dick and didn't tell you what you deserved to hear with the whole Jeremiah thing. I just... I'm completely insane for you. I think about you when I wake up and when I go to sleep, no matter how hard I try to let you go, I can't. I want to be the one who wakes up next to you in years to come. I want to sit on a porch with you when we're old and senile. One day, I want to marry you. I want to see the world with you. I want front row tickets to your first Broadway show, I want to be there, cheering you on. I want... you, Kurt. And I know I've said this before but I truly want to spend my life trying to be who you deserve."

Kurt swallowed around the lump in his throat, breathing in the silence that followed Blaine's outburst.

"Blaine," Kurt started carefully.

"No," Blaine protested. "No more excuses. Tell me you don't want everything I just said."

"I do," Kurt stated instantly.

"Then what is it?"

"I just... Need more time. Please. After Christmas break, maybe. I have too much on my mind with going back to Lima for so long. Right now... At Lima... When I'm back..."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly, his mood dampened. "After Christmas."

"After Christmas," Kurt agreed.

* * *

><p>The winter months were rapidly drawing in. The grounds outside Dalton were turning frosty and in the mornings were often covered in a thin layer of white. Kurt was amazed at how quickly his time at Dalton had passed. It felt like only yesterday he had been walking the grand halls for the first time, nervously adjusting his blazer and jumping if someone brushed past him, checking his dog-eared map as he walked. Now he felt like it was his home, almost how he imagined Harry Potter felt about Hogwarts.<p>

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Nick asked as he tightened his scarf around his neck, trying to shield his face from the cold while they walked across the darkened grounds after dinner to their dorm rooms.

Jeff rubbed his arms to keep warm. "Me and my parents are going down to visit my sister. She'll be pretty big by now, don't want to give her unnecessary travel."

"That's sweet," Blaine commented. "When's she due?"

"January," Jeff grinned excitedly.

Kurt rubbed his arms and ran ahead towards the fire-warmed foyer. Opening the door, he shivered pleasantly as the heat hit his skin. He took his hat, gloves and scarf off as he walked farther in. The windows were slightly steamed from the warm air inside. Nick, Jeff and Blaine followed at a more reasonable speed and the four of them made their way up to Blaine's room for one last hang-out before they broke up for Christmas.

"I call the duvet!" Nick yelled as he entered the room, throwing himself onto Blaine's bed and rolling so the covers were wrapped around him.

Jeff rolled his eyes and disappeared into his own dorm room before returning with two more bedsheets.

"I'm not sharing," Jeff stated, passing the spare one to Kurt and Blaine. Nick smiled at him smugly as they both took hold of it.

Blaine surrendered corner hesitantly and handed it all to Kurt. Kurt shook his head playfully and tugged his arm, inviting Blaine to join him on the floor with the covers keeping them warm.

Jeff stretched until he reached the television remote, pressing play on the DVD controls, not being bothered to check what was inside. They all settled down happily as the Batman Begins menu showed up.

"Good film," Jeff stated, letting the movie start and tossing the remote aside.

They were mostly silent as they watched the film, occasionally talking of their plans for Christmas and their families' different traditions. Kurt and Blaine sat almost as far as the covers would allow so they could still be warm. However, by the end of the movie, they realised they had been inching closer together and Blaine found himself starting to doze off, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Cillian Murphy's gorgeous," Blaine said sleepily.

"Preach," Kurt yawned.

Nick gave Jeff a satisfied grin as they saw their friends fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As Carrie said: BLAINE, YOUR LOUISE IS SHOWING :') Can't help myself._

_Next chapter should hopefully be up soon, unless my brain desides to run off on a tangent! Hopefully not!_

_Also, hopefully update WCBH soon, because I've been neglecting it. I promise though, I still have every intention of making it a full-fledged story!_

_REVIEWS = SWEET INSPIRATION FILLED KLAINEBOW COOKIES!_

_Song used:_

_Superhuman Touch by Athlete._


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: SOON!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up alone under the duvet the next morning and he stretched uncomfortably as he tried to get the knots out of his back. He yawned and felt his heart deflate slightly when he realised Kurt had gone. He rubbed his eyes and groaned before rolling over, his back still stiff and sore. After checking the numbers illuminating from his desk clock, he stood up and pulled open the curtains, making Nick and Jeff whine obscenities as they were forced awake.<p>

"I hate you, Blaine," Nick mumbled, throwing his arm over his face and rolling over to shield his eyes from the unwelcome light.

Blaine grabbed the corner of his duvet and tugged, throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Get up, you haven't packed and we've all got to be out in two hours."

"You're not my mother," he protested lamely.

"I'm not, but I can phone her-"

"I'm up!" Nick interrupted, sitting bolt upright. "Jeff, come on! Time to pack."

"I hate packing," Jeff mumbled.

"Just do what I do," Nick urged.

Blaine frowned, "What, throw your stuff away?"

"Exactly! More time efficient than packing."

* * *

><p>"I come bearing gifts," Blaine said after knocking on Kurt's open dorm room door. Kurt stilled his motions and looked up from his suitcase, a stray hair falling into his eyes which made Blaine want to reach out and brush it away. He didn't. "I figured now would be an appropriate time to give it to you," he continued as he awkwardly took a step into the room and took the thin box from behind his back.<p>

"You didn't have to get me anything," Kurt said politely.

"Well I wanted to, so I did," Blaine smiled, holding the box out to him.

Kurt admired the simply wrapped gift with a red ribbon tied in a bow and took it from the curly-haired boy with a grin. "Thank you," he said sincerely, hugging the box to his chest. "Can I save it for Christmas?"

"Of course."

Kurt smiled and placed the thin box carefully in his suitcase. "I got you something too."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Blaine said, a small blush creeping up his neck.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well I wanted to, so I did," he teased.

He reached into his almost empty wardrobe and pulled out the box-like present he had wrapped weeks ago. He handed it to Blaine with a small smile, their fingers touching slightly as the gift transferred hands.

"Thank you," Blaine said, feeling the weight of the present and tucking it under his arm.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jeff yelled as he carried his feather light holdall down the hallway, after having followed Nick's packing advice.

Kurt realised he and Blaine had been moving closer together, he stepped back awkwardly at the interruption while scratching the back of his neck.

"You've still got too much stuff in there," Nick objected.

"Robin gave me that shirt, I'm not throwing it away."

"My advice is lost on you," Nick complained. They stopped outside Kurt's dorm room and smiled smugly at Kurt's pink tinged cheeks.

"We'll meet you in the car," Jeff said to Blaine, tugging Nick's arm to leave them alone.

Blaine bit his lips as he heard their footsteps disappear. "So I guess this is it," he said awkwardly.

Kurt nodded. "See you in a few weeks," he added reluctantly.

Neither made a move to leave.

"Thanks for the..." Blaine nudged at the present tucked at his side for reference.

"It's no problem," Kurt brushed off with a smile, followed by more silence.

"I'd better..." Blaine trailed off.

"Yeah."

"They're waiting..."

"Yeah."

They stood still, wanting the walls they'd built between themselves just to crumble to the ground and disappear forever. They still stood tall.

They leaned towards each other for a goodbye hug. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and shut his eyes tightly. Kurt did the same. He inhaled the scent that was pure 'Blaine' before loosening his grip. He placed a kiss on the other boy's cheek; his lips and Blaine's skin tingled at the contact. Kurt reluctantly pulled away, letting his nose brush a line down Blaine's cheek.

"Have a nice Christmas," Kurt said after straightening up.

Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice. After one more silent goodbye, he left the room and made his way to where Nick and Jeff were waiting for him. His stomach was doing all sorts of back flips. It would be a long Christmas break.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the weeks following up to Christmas helping Carole bake various treats and catching up with all his friends in Lima. Rachel and Mercedes were almost family members from the amount of time they spent at the Hummel-Hudson household. Tina often dropped round with Mike to catch up and Puck joined them for most their meals.<p>

They visited the Christmas market a few times, browsing the stalls and admiring the lights, taking in the smell of cinnamon snacks and walking through the rows of merchants while nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Their feet crunched the thick snow on the pavements and he hung back with Mercedes as she spotted some glass ornaments. Kurt watched as Finn and Rachel often walked off together, going back to look at some handmade decorations with their fingers entwined. His heart felt a little heavier when he noticed the action, realising just how much he was missing Blaine. As much as he loved having Mercedes as company, he wanted to be with Blaine at the market. He wanted to be ice skating with Blaine. Linking arms with Blaine. Buying gingerbread with Blaine. Huddling with Blaine to keep warm. But Blaine was two hours away, probably having so much fun with Nick and Jeff, Kurt was the last thing on his mind.

Christmas Eve was when their house was quietest, Rachel was away for the weekend with her dads - much to Finn's disappointment - and Mercedes was with her family preparing the food for the big day. Kurt, Finn, Carole and Burt sat around their TV watching _It's A Wonderful Life_ while eating an unnecessary amount of chocolate and mince pies and getting slightly drunk off of mulled wine. Kurt couldn't even bring himself to scold his father for eating so irresponsibly in his condition. He kept feeling his eyes flutter shut as the wine swam happily in his stomach and the faint flickering glow of the tree lights drew him deeper into his sleepy state.

It was getting on for midnight before they all finally settled down and went to sleep. Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, his mind constantly flicking to Blaine - as it always did when he was left alone.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" his father yelled, making him rouse awake. With excitement he realised it was Christmas morning. "Kurt!" he said again, running up the stairs and knocking on his door.<p>

Kurt sat up and reached for his dressing gown. He stood up and pulled it on, tightening it around his waist to keep the cold away, before going to his door and pulling it open.

"Merry Christmas," he said sleepily with a grin.

Burt ruffled his hair and Kurt gently swatted his hand away. "Come downstairs, I think there's something you'll wanna see."

Kurt frowned curiously and followed his father back downstairs. Carole and Finn were sat at the breakfast bar, a large topless box on the surface.

"Can we keep it?"

Carole hushed Finn as Kurt walked in, she smiled to herself and Finn looked inside the box with awe.

Burt made his way over to Carole and picked up an unopened letter next to the box. He handed it to Kurt. "Care to explain?"

Kurt frowned to himself, and opened the letter addressed to him.

_"Kurt._

_So this may be a terrible idea, or you'll love it. I hope you love it, otherwise I'm sorry. Also, tell your parents I'm sorry._

_It's just I remembered something you told me a while ago and it sounded as though you missed it. I just wanted to give you this as a way to remember. And also because it's super cute. Like you._

_I'm no good at letters. But I hope you like it, Kurt._

_Merry Christmas, see you soon. Your Blaine x_

_PS. It's a boy."_

Kurt bit his lips to hide the smile threatening to explode on his face. He carefully folded the letter and made his way to the table. A nervous laugh broke through his lips as he looked inside. A pair of blue eyes turned to stare up at him, ginger fur fluffing out in every direction as the kitten paced in his temporary box-home curiously, his tail curling happily.

Kurt grinned and put the letter down on the table before reaching into the box and pulling the cat out who mewed in content. Carole put her hand over the letter and Kurt nodded at her to read it. He scratched under the kitten's chin as he watched Carole's reaction to the letter. She grinned and passed it on to Burt, who took it and read it with pursed lips.

"Please?" Kurt begged, holding the kitten out to him and pouting.

Carole pinched Burt's arm and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, okay. But you're paying for food."

Kurt squealed happily and hugged the new addition to the family close to his chest. He felt a wave of emotion wash over him, making his eyes sting slightly. Blaine truly cared about him. He remembered a conversation they had about his mother from months ago.

"What are you going to name him?" Finn asked, leaning over to stroke the fluffy animal.

"I don't know," Kurt said, his mind elsewhere. He handed the cat over to him and ran upstairs, much to their confusion.

Kurt went up to his room and stripped out of his pyjamas, rummaging through his drawers for the first clean clothes he could fine. He ran to the bathroom once he was changed and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before running back downstairs.

"Kurt, where are you-?" his father started.

"I've just got to... Please, dad, I'll be back for Christmas lunch, I promise. I just need to... Blaine..." Kurt explained in a hurry as he tied up his boots and pulled on his coat and scarf.

"But it's Christmas-" Burt interrupted.

Carole gripped her husband's hand and whispered something in his ear. Burt pursed his lips and nodded. "Be back by lunch," he said firmly.

Kurt grinned widely and squealed, throwing his arms around his father, placing a kiss on Carole's cheek, scratching the kitten' head lounging comfortably in his brother's arms and giving Finn a nod goodbye.

He ran outside into the cold air and pulled out his keys, not knowing what he was going to do or say, he got in his car and began the long trip to Blaine's.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OOOOOOOHHHH. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, I WONDER?_

_Ima go to sleep/finish the next chapter/write WCBH._

_SORRY HEROES FANS! IT WILL BE UP SOON!_

_I've started two different chapters but they're just djdgdkjhkdjgkjsgdf I'LL GET IT DONE!_

_Reviews = Inspiration flavoured Klainebow cookies!_

_OM NOM NOM NOM!_

_But yeah, passed 300 reviews. YOU GUYS! WORDS CAN'T EXPRESS MY LOVE! I NEVER EXPECTED THIS MANY PEOPLE TO READ THIS AND SJDGDFGF_

_One more thing!_

_People are saying that seeing as Klaine are almost together, our time here is done. *Umbridge voice* NUHUH! NO WAY!_

_I plan to finish off the academic year! Which in my head means they graduate and tralalalala. Gaybies ;)_

_I'm kidding..._

_OR AM I!_

_I'll stop talking._


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: I CAN'T. JUST... For all of you who have been so patient for me... I love you. Everyone who has read this and given it a go. I love you! Those who review and favourite and alert: I LOVE YOU! All of you! You're the best readers ever :)_

_And for that, have a little somethin somethin ;)_

_I would put 'warning' but guise... C'mon.. Guise ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't get there quick enough. Everything in the past few months - all the pain, the lies, the heartbreak - all of it seemed completely irrelevant and insignificant.<p>

He was practically bouncing in his seat as he finally pulled up in Blaine's drive. He got out his car, feeling nervous yet daring, and took off towards the front door. He took a deep, steadying breath before ringing the doorbell once.

And then he rang it twice, and three times. Then he began ringing it like a madman in the space of ten seconds. The door swung open and revealed Blaine, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. Once he saw it was Kurt, his face immediately softened into a picture of surprise.

Kurt didn't let him speak. He fisted his hand in Blaine's shirt and pulled their faces together. Both desperately clung to each other as their lips were reunited. Their breathing was shallow and their kissing was messy, neither cared, though, because they were finally together. They were finally Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. Klaine. Blurt. No Jeremiah, no complications and no heartbreak. It was just them.

"You remembered," Kurt said, pulling away enough to speak and then crashing their lips back together. Blaine pulled him inside the foyer and shut the door before gently pressing Kurt against it. "You remembered the cats."

"Of course I remembered, Kurt," Blaine smiled against his lips before kissing him passionately again. He swiped his tongue against Kurt's lower lip and pressed inside where they happily met.

"And all I got you was a crummy book," Kurt whined, pulling away slightly.

Blaine laughed as he continued to kiss Kurt. "I haven't opened it yet."

Kurt grinned and ran his hands through Blaine's hair. They spent their time remembering and exploring: mapping out the other's mouths, running their hands over each other to make up for the pitiful time they were apart.

"Blaine, where are your parents?" Kurt asked eventually, remembering there was only Blaine's car on the drive.

"Italy," he said, kissing his way down Kurt's neck. "I think, anyway."

Kurt frowned, "But it's Christmas."

Blaine bit Kurt's ear lobe before whispering in the shell, "I'm kind of really enjoying this and you are ever so slightly killing the mood."

Kurt laughed as Blaine licked the shell of his ear, he pushed him away slightly before spinning them round so Blaine was now pressed against the wall. He seemed happy with the change and breathed harshly when Kurt started kissing and nipping his neck.

"Bedroom," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's throat. He felt his Adam's apple bob under his lips.

"Kurt we don't have to-" he trailed off into a groan and threw his head back as Kurt palmed him carefully through his jeans.

"I want to."

How could Blaine possibly resist? He had never heard Kurt's voice that low before and it was definitely the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Kurt tugged Blaine's hair gently and pulled their lips back together. They began the torturously long journey up to Blaine's room, kissing furiously and trying to get as close as physically possible.

"No," Blaine said against Kurt's lips as he was backing into his bedroom. "Next door... Please."

Kurt nodded and they stumbled into the room Kurt had stayed in those months ago. Kurt quickly discarded his coat and scarf while Blaine kicked the door shut with his foot. It wasn't necessary but he felt it was more intimate. They both collapsed onto the bed and Kurt straddled Blaine's waist, causing the boy below him to grind up against the heat. Kurt reached his hands to his own shirt, tugging it over his head and discarding it somewhere he didn't care about.

Blaines eyes darkened at the sight of the beautiful boy on top of him and he ran his hands over his chest down to his hip bone. Kurt's breathing got shallower every time Blaine's hands moved. Blaine flipped them over so he could properly worship Kurt's body. He kissed every bit of skin he could reach and sucked a small mark onto Kurt's hip, causing him to squirm as he desperately sought friction.

Kurt silently asked for permission before reaching down and tugging Blaine's shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere near where his had landed. He rolled them over again and Kurt repeated the ministrations on Blaine which had been carefully executed on him.

Blaine was a lot hairier than he was and he loved it. There was something about the gentle scratch against his bare chest that made his whole body come to life. He kissed and occasionally bit his way down Blaine's torso, causing him to make the most delicious sounds. He covered the planes of his chest and stomach, making sure no little spot went by unnoticed. He traced patterns with his tongue near Blaine's belly button between the group of freckles, Blaine sighed happily at the attention. Kurt took extra care when he reached the scar. He traced it with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. He made sure he worshipped every millimetre of the marred skin.

Kurt crawled his way back up to Blaine's head. His honey-hazel eyes full of love and admiration as he kissed Kurt slower and more tenderly than before.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine hummed for him to continue.

Kurt swallowed down his nerves. "I want to... I want to feel you."

"Kurt..."

"Please, Blaine."

Blaine tried to find a hint of hesitation or fear in Kurt's eyes, but saw nothing but determination. Blaine kissed him slowly as a confirmation and Kurt's fingers carefully made their way down to undo Blaine's pants. Blaine gulped and whined as Kurt passed his palm over him. He helped him get rid of his jeans and underwear and they joined the pile of their abandoned shirts. Kurt stared at him in awe.

"Kurt, can I... you?"

Kurt bit him lip and nodded, blushing slightly.

Blaine noticed his nervousness. "You can keep them on if-"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss before taking Blaine's hands in his own and guiding them to his zipper. Kurt swallowed thickly and rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder, letting his eyes flutter shut as Blaine's hands carefully undid his pants and palmed him through his underwear.

"Please," Kurt begged, his eyes fluttering closed.

Blaine bit gently at the crook of Kurt's neck as he shed the rest of his clothes for him. Kurt hovered above him, not quite touching as they admired each other. Blaine's hands gently trailed down Kurt's body, down the side of his neck and his chest and his stomach. Before Blaine could reach where he really wanted to, Kurt jumped at him in an almost animalistic way, the sudden friction causing them both the make embarrassingly loud, incomprehensible remarks.

They rocked against each other, completely blissful as they lost themselves in the other's touch. Blaine kept his hands on Kurt's hips, squeezing his hands in pleasure and throwing his head back when Kurt moved against him in a certain way. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder and tugged his hair. Their tongues danced lazily together, they were both too wrapped up to kiss properly, but just their lips and tongues occasionally touching was satisfactory enough.

It built up slowly, they didn't rush. They let the months of unspoken words and pent-up frustration release itself in careful touches until it became too much for both of them. They shook and tensed against each other, their faces contorting into images of pure ecstasy as they released the product of their passion while moaning the name of their lover. They collapsed against each other, trying to calm their laboured breathing and ignoring the mess they'd made. Kurt curled up into Blaine's side with Blaine's arm thrown around him, the pad of his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto his shoulder.

"So you liked the cat?" Blaine laughed eventually.

Kurt lazily chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth in response.

"Am I allowed to say it now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hummed in Blaine's ear. "I love you," he grinned.

"Kurt!" Blaine scolded, rolling over and pinning him down. "You bastard! You completely stole my thunder."

Kurt laughed mischievously. "You can still tell me, if you want."

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Kurt's grin widened. "Again."

"I love you," Blaine laughed, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

* * *

><p>The two boys lay in each other's arms and time seemed to stand still. Kurt would give a light breathy chuckle as Blaine's hands traced lines down his back. Their limbs entwined as they shared innocent touches and kisses, basking in the other's company.<p>

"You have awesome hands," Blaine said softly. His fingers wound down Kurt's arm, tracing a line on his wrist before stretching his hands out against Kurt's and curling their fingers together. "They're pretty. Like... delicate. But in a manly way."

"Such a poet," Kurt smiled, twisting to face Blaine.

Blaine hummed in consideration before grinning. "Kurt Hummel, you're an awesome guy-"

"Oh God."

"If I said I didn't love you, it'd be a lie-"

"You're an idiot-"

"You're mean to me, but I don't care," Blaine grinned, he wrapped his arms tight around Kurt to stop him from squirming away.

Kurt pursed his lips to hide his smile.

"Sometimes I think... I want your... hair," Blaine finished, furrowing his eyebrows to search for words.

"No one's ever made me a poem before," Kurt said dreamily, fluttering his eyebrows. He laughed and dropped the charade.

Blaine kissed his shoulder and his lips turned up in the corners. He could get used to this.

"Come on," Kurt said, standing up before Blaine could stop him.

"No," Blaine whined childishly at the lack of contact.

Kurt turned and tugged Blaine up. "We need to shower and you're coming back to mine for lunch."

"What?"

"You're coming back to mine for lunch," Kurt repeated. "There's no way you're staying here on your own."

"But... Your family-"

"Will understand," he said firmly. "We always overdo the amount of food anyway. Now get in the shower, be quick."

"Wouldn't it be quicker if we showered together?" he said suggestively.

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't protest any further as Blaine dragged him into the en suite.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Want to know a secret? I WROTE THIS MONTHS AGO :') It's how I've been dealing with the angst ;)_

_And on that bombshell. FIN._

_LOL JK!_

_Can you imagine? :')_

_No way. No how! I still have plans for my Klaine! Well, I say 'plans' loosely._

_Hope you stick around :D_

_REVIEWS = SMUTIFIED KLAINEBOW COOKIES WITH MORE KLAINE SMUT THAN IS RECOMMENDED BY YOUR DOCTOR. And fluff. Because the fluff just makes my heart go sdjkfdshjdsgfjsdvfhjsdfsdf._

_And it also makes my heart go sdkjfgdjhsdjfkjsdgf when you leave me lovely messages on Tumblr :') HINT... HINT..._

_I'll stop talking._


	37. Chapter 37

_ A/N: I can not apologise enough. I AM SO SORRY!_

_Without further ado:_

_(Also, hasn't been betad so I'm even more sorry!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

* * *

><p>They eventually finished dressing, staring at each other lovingly with doe eyed expressions. They stayed in a comfortable silence while they shared nervous glances, not being able to help the small, shy upturns of their mouths. Blaine stepped forward, closing the small amount of space between them and sweetly pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt pressed back gently and curled his arms around Blaine's neck, smiling in content.<p>

The moment was interrupted by a phone ringing from Kurt's pocket. They reluctantly broke away.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine assured, chuckling when Kurt protested by tightening his arms.

Kurt scrunched his face and fished his phone out from his jeans. "Hey dad," he said once he had checked the screen.

Blaine half heard a reply on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm with him now... No... Alright," Kurt continued, taking breaks while his father spoke. "I was hoping he could. I mean, if it's alright with everyone?"

Blaine nervously bit his lips, trying to hear most of the conversation.

"No, they're not here... Yeah. Italy, I think... I know dad," Kurt frowned in agreement. "So is it okay? Great, we'll be home in an hour or so... Okay. Love you, too, dad." He hung up the phone and slid it back in his pocket.

"My dad," Kurt explained unnecessarily.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled reassuringly and pecked him on the cheek, "Come on, Blaine. We should leave soon."

Blaine smiled and began to pack his bags. Kurt saw the present he had wrapped for him before and after noticing it was unwrapped, decided to take it with them.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived in time for the festivities, as promised. They got out of the car, Blaine immediately went over to the other side and Kurt linked their hands together, giving Blaine's hand a comforting squeeze. Together, they walked up the driveway on the frost covered ground. Kurt let them in and they shivered in the warmth as they shed their coats and put Blaine's bags in the corner, moving through the hall to the front room.<p>

"It's the circle of life! And it- Oh you're back." Finn turned to Blaine and Kurt, stunned that he was interrupted. He held the kitten in the pose from The Lion King, awkwardly looking from his hands and the couple by the door. He put the cat down on the floor and stood up straight with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I was just..."

The cat padded over and wound his way around Blaine's legs. Blaine crouched down and picked him up, happily scratching under his chin.

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine. He gently brushed between the kitten's ears. "Simba," he cooed with a chuckle.

The cat stretched in Blaine's arms happily. "I think he likes it," Blaine smiled. Simba rolled over and leapt onto the floor, padding happily while his tail curled in the air.

"What took you guys so long, anyway?" Finn frowned.

The boys suddenly became very interested in helping Burt and Carole in the kitchen.

Blaine had never felt more in the Christmas spirit. As he sat with the Hummel-Hudson's, he finally felt what it was like to be a family. They all ate until they were completely stuffed with the ham roast, potatoes and pigs in blankets, as well as the assortment of cakes, mince pies and cheeses which followed. Together they pulled their Christmas crackers and laughed at the unfunny and unoriginal jokes inside, forcing each other to wear the ridiculous paper hats for the rest of the day.

Kurt felt his heart warm at how happy Blaine looked. Realising that this was probably his first proper Christmas meal, he often reached out and held his hand lightly, making it difficult for either of them to hide their smiles at the gesture. Burt and Carole obviously noticed the change in the two boys, they silently agreed not to say anything to them yet but made a promise they would talk about their budding relationship soon.

"Presents," Burt announced while they cleared the table. He held Carole's hand and led her to the front room, waiting for the others to join.

"To the tree!" Finn said, acting like a child on, well, Christmas.

Kurt and Blaine finished cleaning the remnants of the meal they had and took their time scraping the dishes just to have a little longer alone together. They worked around each other in the kitchen and the simple domestic actions made them beam. Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt and pulled him towards the other room.

"Wait," Kurt whispered.

Blaine turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say merry Christmas," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine responded, taking advantage of them being alone and kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," he said as he grudgingly pulled away.

Kurt laughed lightly and together they made their way to the rest of his family. Blaine stood politely when he saw there was only one vacant seat, Kurt simply rolled his eyes and pushed him into it. He slouched down onto the floor, resting his back on Blaine's knees, where he was happily met by Simba.

Everyone took it in turns to open their presents, Kurt often gave his to Blaine to open so he wouldn't feel left out. Burt and Carole left them and drove over to their parent's houses for visits for the afternoon. When there were only a few presents left under the tree, Kurt left Blaine admiring Finn's new dart board while he snuck out into the hall and brought in the gift he had given to Blaine before. He came back in and Blaine looked at him curiously, smiling when he noticed the familiar, well wrapped parcel. Finn excused himself and went up to his room, picking up Simba as he went and playing with him in his arms.

"It's not much," Kurt said softly as he handed the heavy present to Blaine.

"You stole this out my room," Blaine accused with a smile.

"Just open it," Kurt urged.

Blaine spent his time tugging at the extravagant bow and irritating Kurt with his caution.

"It's not a bomb," Kurt laughed, "you can just open it."

Blaine gave him a lopsided grin and opened it completely. His eyes widened and his mouth hung agape when he saw what was inside.

"I can't accept this," Blaine gasped, admiring the contents with restraint.

"Blaine…"

"No, these cost thousands. Literally tens of thousands. How did you…? I can't. You can't possibly have… Oh my God." Blaine sat down on the edge of the armchair, looking at Kurt as though he'd grown another head. "You must've spent-"

"I didn't spend anything," Kurt assured. "They were passed down to me and I didn't particularly have any use for them."

"First edition," he said breathlessly as he gently opened the first page.

"You dressed up as Frodo," Kurt smiled. "They're going to a good home."

"First edition," Blaine repeated. "First edition of Lord of the Rings. You got me… This is a first edition… Of Lord… How in the world…?"

"Were you never told that it's impolite to question presents?" Kurt teased.

Blaine whimpered in the back of his throat and stood up. He found the safest place in the room and put the books down as though they could disintegrate at any moment. Before Kurt even had a chance to respond, he was knocked over onto the sofa and was being kissed with so much passion he was surprised nothing around them spontaneously combusted.

"You're perfect," Blaine sighed before crashing their lips together again, probably bruising them in the process. He buried his hand in Kurt's hair and wound the other around the back of his neck. "It's embarrassing for you to open my present now. It's just…"

"I'll love it," Kurt promised, not liking the talking and bringing their lips back together swiftly, halting any other response.

Kurt heard Finn run down the stairs and so they quickly pulled apart, he sat up, making Blaine fall loudly onto the floor as scurried into the room. They acted as though nothing had happened.

"Rachel's dads are out so I'm going over there for a couple of hours. If mum asks, I'm at Puck's," he said quickly, tugging a sweater over his head and making a beeline for the front door. The slam resounded through the empty house.

"Ouch," Blaine said finally while he massaged his head.

Kurt worried his eyebrows. "Sorry," he said, replacing Blaine's hands with his own. "At least there's no bump."

Blaine frowned playfully, "Well maybe next time _you_ should be on top, then we'll see how you like it." His eyes widened when he realised what he said and neither could help the cries of laughter that left their mouths.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I AM STILL SO SORRY! And if this is shit, it's because a) I wrote 90% of this tonight while I've been in bed with a migraine, or b) no betas. Ultimately, it's my fault and I'm really sorry. Hope you guys are still sticking around! It's not over yet, it's just college, work and/or illness is taking over my life._

_Love you all._

_Reviews are awesome Klainebow cookies._


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Whhaddapppp. I'm sorry for my recent lack of updates. I'm begining to learn how to balance work/college/social life/writing so hopefully they'll be a bit more frequent again :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms at some point during their movie marathon. He tried to keep watching the film and let Kurt sleep, but he eventually gave up and turned the volume to almost silent, closing his eyes, too. The room was completely dark apart from the lights from the television set in the corner and the soft glow from the tree. Blaine barely slept; he was simply basking in the warmth of the body next to him. He pulled Kurt closer and snugly wrapped his arms around him, resting his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and planting a kiss against his skin.<p>

"You need a shave," Kurt whispered as he slipped into consciousness. Blaine smiled in response and rubbed his jaw against Kurt's neck, making him squirm. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt said quietly, keeping his eyes closed and leaning into Blaine.

Blaine buried his nose behind Kurt's ear before replying. "You," he said honestly. Kurt twisted in his arms so they were facing each other and linked their fingers together in between them. "I've never been this happy before."

A light blush spread up Kurt's neck and he looked away shyly.

"I'm serious," Blaine said with a breathy laugh, gently kissing the pink tinged skin. "My face lights up when I think about you. My chest feels like it's going to explode when you walk in a room. Every time I see you, I feel like I can't be close enough to you. With you, I feel alive… It's stupid, I know," he added when Kurt didn't respond.

"It's not," Kurt smiled. "I feel the same way."

Blaine hesitantly leant in and kissed him softly on the mouth. He was pulling away when Kurt wound his hands around his neck and pulled him back fervently, showing Blaine just how much he meant to him. Blaine felt the familiar animalistic heat spread through his body. Everything was Kurt. He could taste him on his tongue and feel the skin of his hands and neck beneath his fingertips. He was everywhere and yet it was nowhere near enough, they both wanted more than the taste of the other's lips and the heat of a body through layers of cotton.

Kurt swung one of his legs over Blaine, effectively pinning him underneath his body and swallowing a moan with his lips. "I want you so bad," he whispered.

Neither complained when their hands began to explore the other's body. Blaine's hands wandered not-so-carefully from Kurt's hair down to the small of his back, teasingly brushing over the curves of Kurt's ass and pulling their bodies together unbearably closer. Kurt fisted Blaine's shirt in his hands and began un-tucking it from his jeans, running his hands underneath, over his stomach and chest.

"Wait," Blaine said abruptly, grudgingly tearing his hands away from Kurt and pulling Kurt's hands from his own chest.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt questioned with his kiss-bruised lips.

Kurt sat up and Blaine ignored how perfectly positioned he was. He swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat and looked into Kurt's lust blown pupils, almost completely forgetting why he stopped in the first place.

"I can't…"

Kurt's face fell immediately.

"It's not you!" Blaine added hastily. "It's definitely, _definitely_ not you. I just… We shouldn't. We _just_… Rushing, we shouldn't rush." Blaine struggled to form a coherent sentence as his mind wandered back to the fact Kurt was sitting on him, it took all his restraint to stop himself from reuniting their swollen lips.

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together and he sat back on his feet, Blaine was glad there was one less distraction.

"I rushed things with Jeremiah," Blaine explained, sitting up and putting more distance between them.

"Blaine, I'm not-"

"I'm not comparing you," Blaine clarified. "I just… At some point everything changed and the only thing we could relate to was being… physical. I don't want it to be like that with us."

"You don't want us to be physical?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, trying to wipe the feelings of hurt and rejection from his face.

"Kurt," Blaine reached out to Kurt's hand and his voice cracked when he recoiled. "Kurt, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I want it to mean something!" Blaine barely bothered to hold back his exasperation. "I don't want it to be because we don't have anything better to do."

The outburst was met with silence, they sat in the darkness replaying what was said in their minds.

"So it's not because you don't want me?" Kurt asked eventually.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt by the neck, planting a warm, chaste kiss on his mouth. "That doesn't even deserve a response."

Kurt smiled slightly and stood up, Blaine missed his warmth instantly, even though it was what he had requested. "Maybe we should slow down, anyway," Kurt said, stretching high and teasing Blaine with the sliver of skin on his abdomen where his shirt rid up. "Parents should be home soon."

Blaine hummed half-heartedly as Kurt walked into the kitchen. He took the time alone to recompose himself, slouching back into the sofa and readjusting his jeans more comfortably and re-tucking in his shirt.

"Shit," Kurt mumbled as the light he had just switched on in the kitchen fused out. He stumbled back to the front room and found Blaine sitting up, the TV and Christmas lights completely dead.

"Power cut?" Blaine asked.

"Need to get to the fuse box in the garage."

Blaine stood up to help, bashing his forehead on Kurt's chin in the darkness. The brushed off each other's awkward apologies and eventually made their way to the front door. They stumbled over various obstacles in the dark and pulled on the first pair of shoes they touched.

"The door's jammed," Kurt frowned, finding the handle wouldn't give. Blaine replaced Kurt's hands with his own and came to the same conclusion. Kurt leant over Blaine and looked through the window next to the door. "Blaine…"

"Yeah, it's jammed."

"Blaine…"

Blaine continued to try and pry the door open.

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Huh?"

"We're snowed in."

"What?"

"We're snowed in!" Kurt couldn't help the panic lacing his voice. "There's a blizzard. We must have been sleeping."

"Your parents?" Blaine asked, suddenly realising that it must be at least ten in the evening and they hadn't returned.

Kurt immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket, scolding himself for putting it on silent when he saw there were fourteen missed calls from his dad and three from Finn. He dialled his father's number first and he picked up instantly.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Burt asked down the line.

"We're fine. All the power's out."

"It's been out for hours here, there's a freak blizzard and we can't leave the house. Stay inside and wrap up warm, all the candles are in the kitchen."

"Will do."

"We phoned Finn earlier, he's safe at Rachel's and we'll be home as soon as we can leave. I'm going to turn my phone off for a while to save the charge, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon, dad."

"Love you, kiddo."

The phone line went dead before Kurt could respond.

"Guess it's just us," Kurt said, finding Blaine easily once his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I find it hilarious that after I finished this chapter, there was actually a power cut all downstairs :') Crazy, mannn. Crazy._

_I'm sorry, Blaine's cockblocking me and I can't control him._

_REVIEWS = INSPIRATION FILLED KLAINEBOW COOKIES WITH A LIGHT SPRINKLE OF SMUT CHIPS._


	39. Chapter 39

_ A/N: Sorry if there are mistakes, it's half 3 in the morning and it hasn't been betad. Hopefully there's something inhere that will make it up for you ;)_

_Second update in less than 24 hours. Be proud._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

* * *

><p>"Earliest memory?"<p>

Blaine sucked his lips into his mouth in thought. "Must have been when I was three. I remember my parents were supposed to be coming home and there hadn't been a food delivery in ages, so my nanny took me to the grocery store. I sat in the trolley and she passed me things and I put them in. She gave me my first chocolate bar."

Kurt smiled at the sudden animation in Blaine's voice. The candles dotted around the room reflected on his skin in the most stunning way. They'd spent the past hour perched on cushions on the floor, simply talking to pass the time, neither in the mood to settle down and sleep just yet.

"What's yours?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes. "My mum," he said simply. Blaine stared at Kurt as he spoke, the way he was stretched out with his face turned up to the ceiling made him wish he could take a photo to remember the exact moment forever. "I remember her smell more than anything. She smelt of… roses and apples. And food… Cakes." Blaine's lips turned up in a smile as Kurt's did.

"What was she like?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Perfect."

Blaine felt a pang in his heart and he swallowed a lump in his throat. It didn't seem fair that such a loving mother was taken from her son so soon when there were people like his own mother who abandoned their children by choice.

"She had a strong heart," Kurt added, not noticing Blaine's slightly hardened expression. "She was brave and gracious and beautiful. My dad's always been headstrong and she was the voice of reason."

"I wish I could have met her," Blaine said after a while.

Kurt nodded. "She would have loved you," he smiled wide and Blaine responded with his own grin.

"You never opened your present," Blaine accused after a minute's silence.

Kurt gave a questioning hum.

"It's still under the tree," Blaine said, crawling over and retrieving it before sitting opposite Kurt, closer than they were before so their knees were touching.

"I forgot," Kurt admitted. "With the cat and everything, I didn't expect anything else."

"Where is Simba, anyway?" Blaine asked to no one in particular, looking around the room. As if on cue, the fluffy kitten came padding into the room, making a beeline straight for the two boys. Blaine scooped him up and began lazily playing with him in his arms. "Open it, then," he encouraged Kurt.

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth, shaking the thin box next to his ear to hear if anything rattled. It was silent.

"Just open it," Blaine laughed impatiently.

Kurt bit back a smile and pulled at the ends of the ribbon until it fell away before prizing open the box. "Blaine, it's beautiful," Kurt gasped, running his fingers over the strip of material inside.

"It's not much-"

Blaine's protest was silenced by a passionate kiss. Simba leapt out of Blaine's lap as Kurt pinned him to the floor, mewing angrily at the interruption, he stalked out of the room.

"Just a heads up," Blaine started between kisses while Kurt ran his hands through his – for once – completely un-gelled hair, "Are you going to try and jump me every time I buy you something?"

"Maybe," Kurt grinned mischievously and sat up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and sitting in his lap.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, what did we just agree?"

"We agreed no sex," he said innocently.

"And you think this is helping?" Blaine was supposed to be making a point by running his hands up and down Kurt's denim clad thighs, but he soon forgot what it was as he pulled him closer.

"You tell me," Kurt said, their lips barely brushing against each other.

Blaine growled in the back of his throat and leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips just as he rolled off his lap with a playful grin.

"Oh, that's just mean," Blaine complained when his lips were met with air.

Kurt shrugged, "Your rule."

Blaine pouted and shook his head disapprovingly and Kurt went back to admiring his gift.

"Put it on, then."

Kurt's face lit up as he pulled the scarf out the small box and wrapped it around his neck. He rubbed the soft silk against his cheek in appreciation.

"It brings out your eyes," Blaine said softly, reaching over and brushing the hair from Kurt's forehead and slowly bringing him in for their lips to gently meet.

Being gentle didn't last long and soon enough they were back at square one: clinging to each other on the floor, their mouths joined as their tongues battled for dominance and their chests heaved with laboured breathing. Once again, Kurt pulled Blaine's top from his trousers and lifted it over his head and arms without restraint, throwing it somewhere which wasn't covered in candles. Blaine managed to remove most of Kurt's shirts until he was left in a tank top. He pressed their chests together and rolled their bodies over, pinning Kurt's arms on the floor next to his head and sliding his leg between Kurt's, making him whimper deliciously.

"How's your plan working out, Blaine?" Kurt barely bothered to hide his smugness, taking a deep breath as he broke away and kissed the inside of Blaine's wrist instead.

Blaine responded by biting and sucking a bruise onto Kurt's neck. Unable to free his hands from Blaine's grasp, Kurt hitched his leg around Blaine's back as securely as he could and brought their hips grinding together. They both groaned embarrassingly loudly, extremely grateful they had the house to themselves. Blaine released Kurt's wrists and trailed his hands down the rest of his body instead. When Blaine was distracted enough, Kurt rolled them bother over again, swinging his other leg around Blaine.

"You're not helping," Blaine moaned.

"Yes I am," Kurt sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth, "I'm helping us get it all out of our system."

"Kurt-"

"Please, Blaine… I'm not asking for everything, just something."

"Not everything?" Blaine questioned.

"Not everything," Kurt assured, grinning against Blaine's lips as he felt him relax.

"Well, I can't say no to that."

Blaine managed to stand up with Kurt still wrapped around him. Glad they put candles in almost every room of the house; he followed the illuminated trail up the stairs and into Kurt's room in record time. They both collapsed onto Kurt's bed and scrambled in their fight for dominance. Blaine eventually won. Their legs were tangled to the point they didn't know what limbs were their own and their hands roamed over skin and cloth, eliciting moans and gasps from each other.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear while palming him through his jeans.

"That's really not fair," Kurt protested.

"You want to break our agreement, you've got to tell me how," he teased.

Kurt could do nothing but arch his back and claw at Blaine's skin. "Please."

Either Blaine took pity of Kurt's incoherent answers or he was as into is as Kurt was, but he kissed Kurt's lips, lingering on the taste, before kissing his way down his jaw and neck. He fumbled with Kurt's belt and zipper until his jeans were eventually loose enough to pull from his legs. Kurt could barely do anything but writhe underneath Blaine happily and lift his hips enough for Blaine to discard the rest of his clothes.

Kurt curled his hands in Blaine's hair – which was very quickly becoming his favourite thing to do – as Blaine continued to kiss down his torso. Kurt didn't know whether to close his eyes or keep them peeled open when it happened, instead they rolled back slightly in their sockets as his mouth hung open, torn between gasping and moaning. Blaine's mouth was on him, his hands dug into Kurt's hips to keep him from driving up into the sensuous heat.

Kurt chanted Blaine's name like a mantra, flexing his hands in his hair and holding onto his shoulders before giving up and grabbing the duvet with his fists. Blaine eventually removed his hands from Kurt's hips once he realised his body was basically locked in position, moving one to take care of himself and the other finding Kurt's buried hand and entwining their fingers.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…"

Neither of them were going to last long. The sounds they were making and the feel of their skin and the candle light was all too perfect it took everything they had to anchor them to that moment. Blaine's tongue pressed against Kurt in the sweetest ways and, just like that, they were both gone. Kurt arched his back and Blaine moaned around him, swallowing like his life depended on it as he ground into the sheets underneath him. Their limbs burned and stretched, lights danced behind their lids and then their shallow pants were all that could be heard.

They stayed still for a moment, too blissed out to move just yet. Eventually, Blaine removed his mouth and began planting kisses back up Kurt's body, placing a chaste one his lips before collapsing completely against him.

"You are going to be the death of me," Blaine said before closing his eyes and almost instantly falling asleep wrapped in Kurt's arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I honestly don't know where that came from, but I regret nothing._

_Reviews = awesomeness and sleep for me._

_Le yawn._


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! EVIL LOUISE! I can't apologise enough for taking so long to update. I just dsjgsdkljgfsds. So much work and work and work. If you're still with me, thank you so much, I love you. If you've given up because I'm a useless pile of poo, I don't blame you!_

_And this is unbetad. So if it's crap, it's because I had no one to warn me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked beside him slightly closer than usual, not that Kurt minded. They finally finished unpacking and were making their way towards the common room. It wasn't as though anyone would particularly care but they had agreed to keep their relationship on a low profile for a while. There was something about their arrangement that excited Kurt. Of course he would have loved to run to the highest roof of Dalton and scream to the world that Blaine Anderson was, in fact, his boyfriend, but there was something about it being just their own secret for the time being that made any time he had alone with Blaine that much more passionate. Blaine's hand brushed against the back of Kurt's and they both felt tingles where their skin had touched. Kurt's skin burned pleasantly from his fingertips to the top of his spine and he swallowed heavily. He began to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they changed their arrangement and Kurt just kissed Blaine right there in the almost empty corridor. Still, he didn't and they kept on walking, stepping apart slightly as they rounded the corner and a group of younger students walked past.<p>

They walked into the common room after what felt like at least twice the usual time to get there. They saw Nick and Jeff and both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding at having something to distract themselves from each other.

"So did you have a good Christmas break?" Jeff asked as Kurt and Blaine finally made their way over to their usual corner. Nick and Jeff were taking up one sofa, leaving Kurt and Blaine to sit on the other by themselves. This proved more awkward than anticipated because they were suddenly extremely self-conscious over their body language. They each crossed their legs, Blaine quickly uncrossed his to make it so they didn't appear uniformed. Then he was left with figuring out another way to sit without raising suspicion. He vaguely wondered how he used to sit and eventually gave up and re-crossed his legs. Kurt shot him a look of amusement.

Nick was the first to answer, "Spent the whole two weeks with Keira." He stretched out across the worn leather sofa and yawned loudly, not hiding the cheeky grin he was sporting.

"And?" Blaine probed.

"Sexy times, my friend. Sexy. Times," he recalled smugly.

"What about you two?" Jeff inquired.

"Us two?" Kurt asked, jumping a little too into defensiveness. "What do you mean us two? It wasn't like we were together. I wouldn't know how Blaine's Christmas was any more than he would know about mine. I mean, we were like two hours apart, okay? It wasn't like we could magically spend Christmas together and – Nick, stop looking at me like that," he blushed.

Nick held his hands out cautiously with wide meaningful eyes. "Sorry," he said, giving Jeff an amused look.

"Christmas was good," Blaine added after a moment's silence, trying to dissipate the awkwardness that hung in the air.

"Glad we sorted that out," Jeff barely hid his smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt's roommate, Will, had text him earlier saying he wouldn't be back until the next day. They took the opportunity to spend one more night wrapped up together before they had to slip back into the old routine of separate rooms and making time for each other outside of classes and Warbler practice.<p>

"They won't know what hit them when they find out about us," Blaine laughed.

Kurt nudged Blaine gently in the ribs before curling closer to him on the small single bed. "I suck at secrets, I know," he sighed.

"No you don't," Blaine comforted. "Okay, you do," he agreed as Kurt challenged him with his eyes. "But, you know, maybe it's for the best?"

"You think we should tell them?"

"No, I just think we shouldn't hide," Blaine corrected.

"So we just act normal around everyone?"

"Or we just don't act." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose playfully and wrapped his arms tighter around him, burying his head in the crook of his neck and inhaling the delicious scent.

"I guess I could do that," Kurt said nervously.

"It will be fine," he assured. "This isn't McKinley, people here are pretty supportive. Besides, I've heard there's a lot of money at stake determined by when we finally get together."

Kurt rolled his eyes but a smile grew on his face. "Okay," he said wearily.

"Okay?" Blaine grinned.

"Okay," Kurt repeated with a grin of his own. "Blaine Anderson, will you be my _public_ boyfriend?"

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed dramatically like one of those old cheesy movies. "I thought you'd never ask!"

They sealed the deal with a passionate but slow kiss. There was no rush. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

><p>He brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes as he ordered his usual cup of cinnamon coffee. The girl at the register stood slightly taller when she noticed him, putting on a wide, almost grotesque smile and pushing out her chest ever so slightly. He paid her no attention and silently passed the money for the drink before walking towards his regular table, one of the only ones which wasn't packed.<p>

He sat down and wrapped his hands around cup, warming them gently. He took a sip and the simultaneously sweet and sharp liquid flowed over his taste buds, the heat burnt them slightly so he waited a while before taking another, more cautious, sip.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

The blonde boy looked up. The boy standing over him looked like Blaine. Well, apart from his build. And his eyes. And his hair… Okay, he looked nothing like Blaine. The realisation was like acid on his tongue. Even so, he kicked the chair opposite him out in invitation.

"Sebastian," he said in greeting. He had a sort of cocky voice which most people would find irritating, but the blonde boy found it endearing.

"Jeremiah."

They smiled at each other as they nursed their drinks to warm their hands.

"You from around here?" Jeremiah asked, feeling the silence a little too awkward.

"I've just enrolled at Dalton," he grinned lazily.

Jeremiah felt his chest tighten at the name as he nodded. "How comes _just_?"

"Had to leave my old school after everyone found out I was sleeping with my math teacher. Who knew that was illegal, right?" Sebastian winked and took a gulp of his drink.

* * *

><p>Who knew how it happened? Who cared how it happened? All Jeremiah knew was that Sebastian was a fantastic kisser. Jeremiah pushed him through the door of his tiny apartment, Sebastian tugged viciously at his belt, grinding their hips together as they gracelessly fell onto the moth eaten couch. They nipped and licked and sucked each other's mouths and skin, desperately shedding their clothes and not hesitating to be thoroughly joined.<p>

Jeremiah nearly blacked out from the heat and the tightness that surrounded him, but he dared not to. He closed his eyes as they both used the other for their own needs: Sebastian was simply there for a lay, Jeremiah needed something, anything to distract him from Blaine. It proved not to work though, every time he closed his eyes it was Blaine he saw. Blaine's hazel eyes and dilated pupils, the curl that always fell over his right eye, the way his muscles quivered under his touch and his hands dug harshly into the soft skin of his shoulders.

He felt the boy that wasn't Blaine clench hotly around him and he soon followed, collapsing against his chest and breathing harshly.

"That was…" Sebastian's laboured breathing made him pause. "Fucking fantastic."

Jeremiah nodded and pulled away, not giving a second look to the boy sprawled on his couch, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stepped under the shower and didn't wince when icy cold water fell over the planes of his skin. It eventually turned warm and he watched, hypnotised, as the water fell down the drain, wanting nothing more than to follow it down and simply disappear. He felt a sudden rush of determination catch in his throat. He wanted Blaine back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't even know. This just all came out. I just went along with it._

_Reviews = Magical Klainebow cookies that make all my work disappear!_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: I've got one of those things called a 'life' and I hate it. That is why I haven't uploaded in so long :( I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, I PROMISE. Porny chapter gets porny._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out with a smile, slightly confused when he saw Kurt talking to Wes at the other side of the common room. He frowned at the number before his chest tightened in realisation and his face fell. He quickly excused himself from Nick and Jeff.<p>

"What?" he demanded.

"Hello to you, too."

"Don't be like that, what do you want?"

"I want coffee," Jeremiah stated. "Meet me in town at say… half five? I know you don't have practice tonight so don't make any excuses."

Blaine bit his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows together, "I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

><p>He had no intention of going. Absolutely none. As far as Blaine was concerned, he would rather hug a cactus than attempt any sort of civil conversation with Jeremiah. It's not that he hated him, it's just that he greatly, greatly disliked him.<p>

He debated all these things to himself, right before he opened the door to their usual coffee house with a resigned sigh. He turned to leave once he realised just how bad an idea it was, but not before Jeremiah had already seen him and ushered him over.

"I got your usual," Jeremiah said as Blaine reluctantly sat down. It wasn't his usual but he politely took a sip anyway. "How are you?" Jeremiah continued after a moment's silence.

"Good, actually," Blaine only let himself smile a little at the thought of Kurt.

"Good," Jeremiah said bitterly, "You and the Twink together?"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"So you are…"

Blaine sighed, "Why did you call me here, Jeremiah?"

Blaine had made the mistake of resting his hand on the table; Jeremiah clung to it with his own. "I want you back."

"Not going to happen," Blaine announced as he tried to remove his hand from both of Jeremiah's.

Jeremiah was insistent. "Tell me you never loved me and I'll leave you alone forever."

Jeremiah's icy eyes bored into Blaine's warm ones. "I never loved you," Blaine insisted slowly.

Their hands broke apart and Blaine took another sip of his drink, his eyes not leaving Jeremiah's; not backing down, not caving in.

"You've always been a shit liar," Jeremiah said quietly.

"Maybe you asked for the wrong thing."

Jeremiah looked at him curiously. "What should I have asked?"

"You should have asked me to tell you that I will never love you again," Blaine replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Because that I can say with one hundred per cent certainty. I did love you, once, years ago when we were still kids and I thought you were the greatest person in the world; when you saved my life and I wanted to stay with you forever. I'm still so angry at myself that it took me so long to realise what an asshole you were. Everything revolved around you. You said jump and I said 'how high'? I trusted you more than I had ever trusted anyone in my whole life and you abused that. You turned manipulative and possessive and everything I loved about you turned wrong and hateful. But I see you now, Jeremiah. I see you for everything you are and… you make me sick." The last word hung in the air. Before Jeremiah had a chance to compose himself, Blaine had walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"I hate that guy!" Kurt exclaimed, slamming his books down on Blaine's desk and collapsing on his boyfriend's bed.<p>

Blaine followed suit a little less forcefully and lay down next to him, playfully nudging him over and letting his thumb rub soothing circles on Kurt's palm.

"Just ignore him," Blaine said simply, pressing his lips gently against Kurt's jaw, having much better ideas than bitching about the newest addition to The Warblers.

Kurt already felt his resolve slipping away as he melted into Blaine's arms and mouth. He gave a breathy laugh as Blaine rolled them over, pinning Kurt underneath him and sliding his leg between his thighs, their kisses were tortuously slow. Before long their touches turned urgent; all teeth and tongue and scratching and biting. They adjusted their legs so Blaine was straddling Kurt before stretching up, hitching his shirt over his head and throwing it to the corner of the room. He grinned down at his boyfriend seductively, being alone together for the first time since he snuck out to have coffee with Jeremiah.

"There's just something about his face I want to punch," Kurt exclaimed while turning his head so Blaine's mouth collided with his cheekbone.

The curly haired boy sighed dramatically and collapsed onto Kurt, burying his face in the pillow beneath him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt brushed off with his own sigh. He leaned his head next to Blaine's and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I just really don't trust him."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at him in the way Kurt knew meant "go wild". He struggled a moment before pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend snugly.

"The way he struts about- I feel like he's bad news."

"Kurt, you've barely spoken two words to him," Blaine reasoned.

"Three words," Kurt corrected. "'Watch your back.' Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's new, he's just trying to fit in, you were in the same position not so long ago."

"That's not trying to fit in! He's hostile and scheming and I don't like him one bit. The way he looks at us - the way he looks at you - it's not right."

"Why are you being so quick to hate on him?"

"Why are you being so quick to run to his defence?" Kurt challenged crossly.

"I think maybe you're being a little melodramatic."

"Melodramatic," Kurt said blankly, leaning away from Blaine as though he was plagued.

"Kurt, don't be like this," Blaine pleaded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend disbelievingly. "You're actually defending him." He threw the covers away from him and stood up.

"Kurt, wait!"

Kurt had already picked up his books and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Jeff asked curiously as Kurt sat with his head in his hands the next morning at breakfast.<p>

"I think Blaine and I broke up."

Nick made a choking, spluttering sound, putting his orange juice down and hitting himself in the chest. "What did you just say?"

Kurt's eyes went as wide as dishes. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"Broke up!" Nick bellowed, causing half the cafeteria to jump out of their skin.

"You mean you finally got together!" Jeff exclaimed.

"AND DIDN'T TELL US-"

"AND NOW YOU'VE BROKEN UP!"

"For the love of-" Nick slammed his fist down in frustration. Jeff pursed his lips while Nick glowered at his cereal as though it was deeply offending him.

"Nuh-huh" Jeff said petulantly.

"Why?" Nick whined.

"We leave you alone for ten minutes and you mess up all our hard work!"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, "You didn't even do anything."

"That's what we wanted you to believe," Nick urged.

"You're insane," Kurt insisted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine sat down in his usual seat, albeit, they were both sitting farther away than usual, neither willing to be the first to apologise. Nick glared at Blaine and slowly shook his head.

"I'd better go... finish my geography work," Kurt excused himself and discarded his untouched food.

"He doesn't even take geography," Jeff frowned.

Blaine groaned and rested his head on his folded arms.

* * *

><p>It had been two days and the boys hadn't spoken a word to each other. They sat with their friends and sang together at Warbler practice but nothing more. Those were the tensest times – at practice – their newest addition didn't help by looking more than smug at their current silence. Blaine wanted to do nothing more than walk over to Kurt and hold and kiss him, chanting apologies over and over again until he was forgiven, but sooner or later they would have to have a conversation about Jeremiah and that would open a whole load of other arguments, and so he waited patiently.<p>

"You and Pretty Boy don't seem to be getting on too well." He stood in front of Blaine to stop him from leaving with the rest of the Warblers.

"That's because we're not," Blaine brushed off, grabbing his bag and folding his papers inside. He began to wish he'd been ready before so he wouldn't be left alone in the choir room with him.

"Shame," he said, not sounding shameful at all.

"Yes, Sebastian, it is." Blaine gently pushed past him but Sebastian just followed.

"So I guess you're not busy tonight?"

Blaine took his hand away from the door handle and turned to look at him. "What do you want with me?"

"Hey, don't be like that," he reached out and gently rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "When I transferred, people told me you where the 'nice one'."

"Sorry," Blaine shook his head and folded his arms tightly across his chest, "I've had a bad couple of days."

"All the more reason to go out and have a little fun, right?" Sebastian winked and nudged him playfully, either not noticing or simply ignoring Blaine's discomfort.

"I would, I really would, but I've got to… do an essay," he finished lamely.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the remark. "Anything I can help you with?"

"No," Blaine stressed, "no, it's strictly a single party essay."

"That's too bad," Sebastian smirked.

Blaine pursed his lips into a forced smile and gave a weak shrug. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Maybe some other time?"

"Maybe." Blaine sidestepped past him and finally got out of the door, walking away as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.<p>

Kurt shrugged, "I'm tired, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"It's not even eight," Nick argued with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been a long week," he defended. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

He barely waited for their goodbyes before he turned the corner and headed towards the music hall. If there was one thing he had learnt at McKinley, it was that singing was the one true way to express himself. The Warblers are all well and good, but it's rare to convince them to sing anything remotely liberal and rarer to sing anything alone.

He was at the door when he heard the gentle piano chords from inside. Kurt didn't have to open the door to know it was Blaine, but he did anyway. He stepped inside silently, not wanting to interrupt when Blaine started to sing.

"_Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company, but that was love and it's an ache I still remember_."

Kurt had never heard Blaine's voice like this before. Soft like velvet but harsh like stone. His eyes had begun to well with tears at the beauty of it.

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad it was over–"_

"I'm sorry," Kurt interrupted before he could help himself.

Blaine stopped playing with a jump and turned to look at him. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeated, softer this time as he took a step down towards Blaine.

Blaine nodded and patted the piano bench beside him, Kurt sat down at the edge gently, letting out a quiet laugh when Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled him into his lap, burying his face in his neck.

"Unusual song choice," Kurt prompted softly.

Blaine nodded, his hair tickling Kurt's cheek before he took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I met up with Jeremiah a few days ago." He felt Kurt's body freeze but he didn't make to move away. "I don't know why I went. I guess I just wanted to know I made the right choice… I don't… It was stupid, I shouldn't have gone. It just made me angry."

Kurt nodded stiffly.

"And then I came back here and you smiled at me and it was like the whole world stopped," Blaine continued. "If it's true that I loved Jeremiah, then there isn't even a name for how I feel about you. I love you so much, Kurt. I guess I went the wrong way about the Sebastian thing; I just wanted you to know that there is absolutely nothing to worry about. It will always be you, I swear."

"I shouldn't have overreacted about Sebastian. I should have trusted you."

"Water under the bridge, okay?" Blaine said, cupping his face and placing a kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Can we just start again?" Kurt breathed. "No one else, just us. From the beginning."

"From the beginning," Blaine agreed.

They smiled as their lips touched gently. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's arms and through his hair, tugging his mouth closer to his own. Blaine clenched his hands on Kurt's hips, lifting him slightly and adjusting their legs so Kurt was straddling him, they both moaned happily into each other's mouths as they ground their hips together. Kurt threw his head back and his boyfriend kissed down his jaw and neck, undoing his top buttons and loosening his tie with his teeth slightly but not removing it and then nipping at his collarbone. He put his hand back for some support, leaning it on the piano so it played mismatched notes.

Blaine stood up, lifting Kurt with him and then resting him down on the keyboard, making more untuned notes echo loudly throughout the giant room. Kurt hastily removed Blaine's blazer and undid his shirt buttons.

"We should stop," Kurt breathed, even though his hands had other ideas as they rid Blaine of his shirt. "Someone could find us."

"Let them," Blaine groaned when Kurt wrapped his hand around his tie and pulled him closer.

After more adjusting, Blaine straddled Kurt on top of the piano, half their clothes discarded. Kurt scratched his hands down Blaine's back, resting them on the swell of Blaine's ass and gripping firmly.

"I want you," Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear. "I want you to take me."

"Blaine," Kurt whined.

"I want you," he repeated, grinding his hips down on Kurt's. "I've never had… I mean before I always… I've never…"

Kurt understood what he meant and crashed their lips together passionately. They fumbled with each other's belts and lifted their hips up so they could discard their pants and underwear.

"Shit," Kurt groaned eventually. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Trust me," Blaine urged, taking Kurt's fingers into his mouth, causing him to curse loudly.

Blaine directed Kurt's hands with his own, back down to his ass, making him probe his entrance. They both panted in pleasure as Kurt worked him with his fingers, their arousals begging for release. Blaine bit into Kurt's shoulder to stop from screaming.

"I'm ready," Blaine begged. "Please, I'm ready."

Blaine lifted himself up, holding onto Kurt before lowering himself quickly. They both cried out loudly, forcing them to put their hands over each other's mouths to quieten their screams of pleasure.

Kurt held him still with his spare hand, trying his best to comfort him as he saw Blaine's eyes well up with the intensity of both pain and pleasure. Kurt kissed the hand Blaine placed over his mouth, moving it aside and bringing their lips gently together.

"I love you," he moaned into Blaine's mouth. "I love you so much."

Blaine nodded, his chest heaved against Kurt's with laboured breathing before finally he began to move. Neither of them had ever felt anything like it before. So consumed, so full, so together. Breathing each other. Tasting each other. Feeling every inch of the other's skin as they drank one another in. Hearing every breath and whimper sink into their very bones. Their hips shook together as Kurt completely submerged himself in his lover, he dug his nails into Blaine's hips but he didn't notice or care. Blaine's eyelids would flutter as he looked down at Kurt lazily, his gaze almost burning him with his passion. Their sweaty bodies slid together effortlessly as they clawed at each other's skin to get as close as physically possible.

Eventually they felt the familiar tightening in their groins and they clung to each other even more desperately. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and linked their fingers together before bringing them to rest against each other's chests, feeling their heartbeats and silently saying 'this is all yours'. Together they let go and completely fell over the edge, panting, squeezing, moaning, before Blaine collapsed all his weight onto his lover.

They stayed completely still for a while, getting their breath back and soaking in what they'd done. Kurt lazily pushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead, kissing the spot where it fell before reaching his arms round Blaine's back and embracing him securely.

"I will never be able to look at this piano in the same way ever again," Blaine said sleepily.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's 3am and my eye is now twitching I am so tired. ALSO. FUCK GLEE. I HATE THAT SHOW :'(_

_Reviews = Klainebow cookies._

_Song = Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know._


End file.
